Reencuentro
by Chocofresas
Summary: Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. resto del summary dentro. Ultimo cap.
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentro

Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…

Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…

Summary:

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no...

Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura.

Capitulo 1

Permanecía fuera del alcance de su vista mientras la observaba. Lo primero que pensó fue lo poco que había cambiado en cinco años. El tiempo, al parecer, no había volado, ni se había arrastrado lentamente; había quedado, sencillamente, en suspenso.

Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer esbelta y menuda cuyos ágiles ademanes animaban un sutil y soterrado nerviosismo de indefinible atractivo. El sol californiano había bronceado profundamente su piel, pero a sus veinticinco años su tez seguía siendo tan lozana y suave como la de una niña. La mimaba cuando se acordaba y la ignoraba cuando se olvidaba de ella. En todo caso, ello parecía no tener importancia alguna.

Su cabello era abundante, liso y castaño natural. Lo llevaba peinado con sencillez, con la raya al medio, y al caminar flotaba y ondulaba, rozando con las puntas sus caderas.

Tenía cara de duendecillo, los pómulos bien definidos y la barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda. Su boca era de sonrisa fácil y sus ojos reflejaban sus emociones. Eran redondos y de un verde parecido al jade. Todo cuanto sentía Sakura aparecía reflejado en ellos. Tenía una abrumadora necesidad de amar y ser amada. Esa necesidad era uno de los motivos de su tremendo éxito. El otro era su voz: aquella voz profunda, misteriosa y aterciopelada que la había catapultado a la fama.

Siempre se sentía un poco rara en un estudio de grabación: aislada, escindida del resto del mundo por el cristal y el aislamiento acústico. Habían pasado más de seis años desde que grabara su primer disco, pero seguía sin sentirse del todo a gusto en un estudio. Estaba hecha para el escenario, para el contacto en vivo con el público, que bombeaba sangre y calor a su música. Consideraba la grabación en estudio demasiado fría y mecánica. Cuando trabajaba en estudio, como ahora, aquello le parecía únicamente un trabajo. Y trabajaba con ahínco.

La sesión de grabación iba bien. Sakura escuchaba un _playback _con tal concentración que lograba olvidarse de su entorno. Sólo existía la música. Estaba bien, decidió, pero podía mejorarse. En la última canción había echado algo de menos, había algo que había pasado por alto. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero estaba segura de que lo descubriría. Les hizo una seña a los ingenieros para que detuvieran el _playback._

-¿Marc?

Un tipo con el pelo rubio pálido y la fibrosa complexión de un peso pluma entró en la cabina.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó con sencillez, tocándole el hombro.

-El último corte es un poco... -Sakura buscó la palabra-. Hueco -decidió al fin-. ¿A ti qué te parece? -respetaba a Marc Ridgely como músico y confiaba en él como amigo. Marc era un hombre de pocas palabras que sentía pasión por las viejas películas del oeste y las almendras Jordan. Era también uno de los mejores guitarristas del país.

Marc levantó la mano para acariciarse la barba, gesto que, en opinión de Sakura, podía sustituir a varias frases.

-Cántala otra vez -le aconsejó él-. La parte instrumental está bien.

Ella se echó a reír, profiriendo un sonido tan cálido y profundo como la voz con que cantaba.

-Cruel, pero cierto -murmuró mientras volvía a ponerse los auriculares. Se acercó al micrófono-. Otra toma vocal de _Amar _y _perder, _por favor –les dijo a los ingenieros-. Séde buena tinta que es la cantante la que lo ha hecho mal, no los músicos -vio sonreír a Marc antes de girarse hacia el micrófono. Entonces se sintió embargada por la música.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la canción. Era una balada lenta y melancólica, muy apropiada para la neblinosa hondura de su voz. La letra era suya, la había escrito hacía mucho tiempo, pero sólo recientemente se había sentido con fuerzas para cantarla en público. En su cabeza sólo quedaba la música, cuyos arreglos había hecho ella misma. Mientras ponía la voz, comprendió que lo que le faltaba a la toma anterior era emoción. En las grabaciones previas se había refrenado, temiendo arriesgar en exceso sus sentimientos. Ahora los dejó salir. Y su voz fluyó con ellos.

El dolor la atravesó, una sombra de tristeza enterrada durante años. Cantaba como si las palabras le llevaran consuelo. La pena estaba allí, seguía con ella cuando acabó la canción.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Sakura estaba tan aturdida que no notó la admiración de sus colegas. Se quitó los cascos, de cuyo peso había cobrado conciencia de pronto.

-¿Bien? -Marc entró en la cabina y le pasó un brazo alrededor. La sintió temblar ligeramente.

-Sí -Sakura se llevó los dedos a la sien un momento y soltó una risa sorprendida-. Sí, claro. Me he quedado un poco colgada con ésta.

Él le hizo ladear la cara y, en una rara muestra de afecto tratándose de un hombre tan tímido, le dio un beso.

-Has estado fantástica.

Los ojos de Sakura se enternecieron y las lágrimas que habían amenazado con inundarlos se esfumaron.

-Lo necesitaba.

-¿El beso o el cumplido?

-Las dos cosas -rompió a reír y se echó el pelo hacia atrás-. Una estrella necesita admiración constante, ¿no lo sabías?

-¿Qué estrella? -preguntó el vocalista que hacía los coros.

Sakura se giró e intentó lanzarle una mirada altiva.

-A ti -dijo puntillosamente- se te puede cambiar.

El vocalista estaba tan acostumbrado a la falta de pretensiones de Sakura que, lejos de arredrarse, sonrió. ..

-¿Quién ha llevado el peso de toda la sesión?

Sakura se volvió hacia Marc.

-Llévatelo de aquí y fusílalo -dijo suavemente, y luego levantó la mirada hacia la cabina-. ¡Se acabó! -dijo alzando la voz antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en el hombre que aparecía ahora a plena vista tras el cristal.

La sangre abandonó su cara. El poso de emoción que le había dejado la música surgió de nuevo con toda su fuerza. Estuvo a punto de tambalearse, sacudida por ella.

-Shaoran... -creyó decirlo en voz alta, pero no fue más que un susurro. Aquello le parecía un sueño. Luego él clavó sus ojos en ella, y comprendió que era real. Había vuelto.

Sus muchos años interpretando la habían enseñado a fingir. Siempre le costaba ponerse la máscara, pero para cuando Shaoran Li bajó a la cabina, Sakura mostraba ya un semblante despreocupado y profesional. Más tarde se enfrentaría a la tormenta que se agitaba dentro de ella.

-Shaoran, qué alegría verte de nuevo –extendió ambas manos y levantó la cara, lista para recibir el beso esperado e insignificante que solían darse los conocidos de aquel gremio.

Su aplomo sorprendió a Shao, que había visto su palidez, su mirada de estupor. Ahora, Sakura lucía un antifaz que nunca antes se había puesto. Un antifaz alegre, reluciente y práctico. Shao comprendió que se había equivocado; Sakura había cambiado.

-Sakura... -le dio un ligero beso y tomó sus manos-. No hay derecho a ser tan guapa -había un levísimo acento en su habla, un velo de bruma China sobre su inglés británico, mucho más formal.

Sakura se concedió un momento para mirarlo detenidamente.

Era alto y parecía, como siempre, un poco demasiado flaco. Su cabello era tan castaño como el de ella, pero ondulado, mientras que el suyo era liso como una aguja. Era abundante y denso sobre las orejas y le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa. Su cara no había cambiado; seguía siendo la misma que en sus conciertos hacía chillar y desmayarse a adolescentes y mujeres adultas. Era moreno y huesudo, más atrayente que bello, pues sus rasgos no eran del todo regulares. Había algo en él de soñador, heredado de la mitad inglesa de su madre. Quizá fuera eso lo que atraía a las mujeres, aunque su ocasional reserva, tan china, las cautivara de igual modo. Y los ojos. Incluso ahora sentía Sakura la atracción de sus grandes ojos, de color ámbar y pesados párpados. Eran unos ojos inquietantes para un hombre tan natural como Shaoran Li. En ellos, el ámbar y el café parecían constantemente a la greña. Pero era la espontaneidad de su encanto lo que hacía inclinarse el fiel de la balanza, pensó Sakura. Aquel encanto y su atractivo sexual, tan llamativo, formaban una combinación irresistible.

-No has cambiado, ¿verdad, Shaoran? -la pregunta sonó en voz baja, el único indicio del desasosiego de Sakura.

Él sonrió, no con la sonrisa rápida y deslumbrante de que era capaz, sino con una lenta y reflexiva.

-Es curioso, yo he pensado lo mismo de ti al verte. Supongo que no es cierto en ninguno de los dos casos.

-No -Dios, cuánto deseaba que le soltara las manos-. ¿Qué te trae por Los Ángeles, Shaoran?

-Los negocios, el amor... -contestó despreocupadamente, a pesar de que sus ojos se fijaban en cada rasgo de su cara-. Y la oportunidad de volver a verte, claro.

-Claro -su voz sonó educada y fría, y la sonrisa que esbozó no alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos.

Aquel sarcasmo sorprendió a Shao. La Sakura que él recordaba ni siquiera conocía el significado de esa palabra. Ella notó que arrugaba la frente, pensativo.

-Quiero verte, Sakura -le dijo él de pronto con una sinceridad que la desarmó-. Me apetece mucho. ¿Podemos cenar?

A ella se le había acelerado el pulso al advertir su cambio de tono. Era sólo un reflejo, sólo un viejo hábito, se dijo mientras luchaba por mantener inermes las manos que él sujetaba entre las suyas.

-Lo siento, Shaoran -contestó con perfecta calma-. Ya he quedado.

Sus ojos se deslizaron más allá de él en busca de Marc, quien, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la guitarra, improvisaba con otro músico. Sakura tuvo la impresión de que estaba molesto. Shao siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sus ojos se achicaron un instante.

-Mañana, entonces -dijo. Su tono seguía siendo ligero y despreocupado-. Quiero hablar contigo -sonrió como si sonriera a un viejo amigo-. Me pasaré por tu casa un rato.

-Shaoran... -comenzó a decir ella, e intentó apartar las manos.

-Todavía tienes a Tomoyo, ¿no? -Shao sonrió mientras seguía sujetándole las manos corno si no notara, o no quisiera notar, su resistencia.

-Sí, yo...

-Me gustaría volver a verla. Me pasaré sobre las cuatro. Ya conozco el camino -sonrió, la besó de nuevo, un beso rápido y amistoso, y, soltándole las manos, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Sí -murmuró Sakura para sí misma-, ya conoces el camino.

Una hora después, Sakura franqueó al volante de su coche las puertas eléctricas que conducían a su casa. Lo único que no había consentido que le impusieran ni Tomoyo ni su agente era un chofer. Le gustaba conducir, tener el control de su coche, un vehículo de importación, bajo y aerodinámico, y permitirse de tarde en tarde un exceso de velocidad. Decía que de ese modo se despejaba. Pero estaba claro que ese día no le había dado resultado, pensó al detenerse delante de la casa con un seco chirrido de frenos. Distraída, dejó el bolso en el asiento de al lado, salió del coche como un resorte y subió corriendo los tres escalones de piedra que conducían a la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada con llave. Su exasperación aumentó al verse obligada a volver para quitar las llaves del contacto.

Entró en la casa dando un portazo y se fue derecha al salón de música. Se tiró en el sofá victoriano tapizado en seda y se quedó mirando al frente sin ver nada. Un reluciente piano de cola, construido en caoba, dominaba la estancia. Sakura lo tocaba a menudo y a horas intempestivas. Había también lámparas de Tiffany y alfombras persas, y una maceta barata con una violeta africana que luchaba por sobrevivir. El viejo y arañado armario para guardar partituras estaba lleno a rebosar. Había partituras desparramadas por el suelo. Una valiosa caja Fabergé reposaba junto al unicornio de bronce que había encontrado en una tienda de saldos y del que se había enamorado al instante. Una pared estaba atestada de premios: Grammys, discos de oro y de platino, placas, estatuillas y las llaves de un par de ciudades. De otra colgaban la partitura enmarcada de la primera canción que compuso y un Picasso sobrecogedor. El sofá en el que estaba sentada tenía un muelle roto.

La habitación era un curioso batiburrillo de gustos y culturas. Un batiburrillo absolutamente propio de ella. La palabra "ecléctico" le habría parecido pretenciosa. Había consentido que el exigente gusto de Tomoyo dominara en el resto de la casa, pero allí había expresado su individualidad. Necesitaba aquella habitación lo mismo que necesitaba conducir su propio coche. Ello la ayudaba a conservar la cordura y a recordar quién era exactamente Sakura Kinomoto. Pero la sala, al igual que el trayecto en coche, no consiguió aplacar sus nervios. Se acercó al piano.

Se puso a tocar a Mozart con denuedo. Su modo de tocar reflejaba su estado de ánimo del mismo modo que sus ojos. En ese momento, era atormentado y volátil. Incluso cuando acabó de tocar su furia parecía revolotear por el aire.

-Vaya, ya veo que estás en casa -la voz de Tomoyo, suave y pausada, le llegó desde la puerta.

Tomoyo entró en la habitación igual que había entrado en su vida: airosa y segura de sí misma. Cuando la conoció, hacía casi seis años, era una mujer rica y aburrida, una juerguista nacida en el seno de una familia de rancia fortuna. Su relación les había proporcionado a ambas algo de suma importancia: amistad y dependencia mutua. Tomoyo se ocupaba del sinfín de detalles que comportaba la carrera de Sakura. Y Sakura le daba a Tomoyo un propósito del que carecía el relumbrante mundo del lujo y la riqueza.

-¿No ha ido bien la grabación? -Tomoyo era alta y de cabello azabache, tenía una silueta elegante y poseía ese exquisito aire chic y natural tan propio de California.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y la sonrisa abandonó el semblante de Tomoyo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella mirada desvalida y triste.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Ha vuelto.

-¿Dónde lo has visto? -no hacía falta que preguntara a quién había visto. En los años que hacía que se conocían, sólo dos cosas habían logrado poner aquella expresión en el rostro de Sakura. Una de ellas era un hombre.

-En el estudio -Sakura se pasó los dedos por el pelo-. Estaba en la cabina. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando lo vi.

Tomoyo frunció un poco sus labios pintados de carmín.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Shaoran Li en California.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Dijo que venía por negocios. Puede que esté otra vez de gira -en un esfuerzo por liberar la tensión, se frotó la nuca-. Va a venir mañana.

Tomoyo levantó las cejas.

-Entiendo.

-No te hagas la secretaria conmigo, Tomoyo -le suplicó Sakura. Cerró los ojos-. Ayúdame.

-¿Quieres verlo? -era una pregunta práctica. Tomoyo, Sakura lo sabía, era una mujer pragmática: organizada, lógica y puntillosa con los detalles, todo cuanto Sakura no era. Se necesitaban la una a la otra.

-No -comenzó a decir Sakura casi con fiereza-. Sí -masculló una maldición y se llevó las manos a las sienes-. No lo sé -su voz sonaba de pronto débil y cansina-. Ya sabes cómo es, Tomoyo. Dios mío, pensaba que esto se había acabado. ¡Creía que se había acabado!

Se levantó del taburete de un salto, profiriendo una especie de gemido, y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Vestida con unos vaqueros y una sencilla blusa de lino, no parecía una estrella. En su vestidor había de todo, desde petos a prendas de marta cibelina. Las pieles eran para la intérprete; los petos, para ella.

-Había enterrado toda esa tristeza. Estaba tan convencida... -su voz sonaba baja y un poco desesperada. Todavía no podía creer que siguiera siendo tan vulnerable después de cinco años. Sólo había tenido que ver a Shaoran para sentirlo todo de nuevo-. Sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría con él en alguna parte -se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación-. Creo que siempre había imaginado que sería en Europa, en Londres, seguramente en una fiesta o en una gala benéfica. Allí habría esperado encontrármelo; quizá hubiera sido más fácil. Pero hoy levanté la vista y allí estaba. Todo volvió de pronto. No tuve tiempo de pararlo. Había estado cantando esa maldita canción que escribí justo después de que me dejara -se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza-. ¿No es de locos? -respiró hondo y repitió en voz baja, llena de incredulidad-: ¿No es de locos?

La habitación permaneció en silencio casi un minuto antes de que Tomoyo dijera:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Hacer? -Sakura se giró hacia ella. Su pelo voló, siguiendo su brusco movimiento-. No voy a hacer nada. Ya no soy una niña que busque un final feliz -sus ojos seguían enturbiados por la emoción, pero su voz se había ido haciendo poco a poco más firme-. Apenas tenía veinte años cuando conocí a Shaoran y me enamoré ciegamente de su talento. Se mostró amable conmigo en un momento en que necesitaba cariño. Me sentía abrumada por él y por mi propio éxito –se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo apartó cuidadosamente detrás de los hombros-. No podía afrontar lo que quería de mí. No estaba lista para una relación física -se acercó al unicornio de bronce y pasó la punta de un dedo por su lomo-. Así que se fue -dijo en voz baja-. Y yo sufrí. Lo único que veía, quizá lo único que quería ver, era que él no me entendía, que no le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar por qué le dije que no. Pero eso era poco realista -se volvió hacia Tomoyo con un suspiro exasperado-. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Te las apañas muy bien tú sola.

-Está bien -Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a la ventana-. Una de las cosas que he aprendido es que, si una no quiere que le hagan daño, es mejor mantener las distancias. Tú eres la única persona a la que no le he aplicado esa regla, y eres la única que no me ha defraudado -respiró hondo-. Estuve encaprichada de Shaoran hace años. Puede que fuera una forma de amor, pero era el amor de una niña, era fácil dejarlo de lado. Ha sido un shock verlo hoy, sobre todo justo después de esa canción. La coincidencia ha sido... -intentó ahuyentar aquellos sentimientos y se apartó de la ventana-. Shaoran vendrá mañana, dirá lo que tenga que decir y se irá. Y eso será todo.

Tomoyo contempló su rostro.

-¿De veras?

-Oh, sí -Sakura sonrió. Aquella descarga de emociones la había dejado algo fatigada, pero ya se sentía más segura. Había recuperado el dominio de sí misma-. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es, Tomoyo. Shaoran no va a cambiarla. Nadie va a cambiarla. Esta vez, no.

Bueno heme aquí con la adaptación de otro fabuloso libro bueno espero sus review para saber que les va pareciendo. Adiós…


	2. Chapter 2

_Reencuentro_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_Summary:_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Capitulo 2

Sakura se había vestido con esmero. Se decía que era para las pruebas de vestuario y la comida de trabajo con su agente. Sabía que era mentira, pero aquella ropa elegante y sofisticada la hacía sentirse segura. ¿Quién se sentiría desvalida vestida de Ives Saint Laurent?

Su chaqueta era larga, de seda blanca, con mangas de ala de murciélago que le daban el aspecto de una capa. La llevaba conjuntada con unos pantalones y una blusa de cuello con volantes, de color blanco, y un ancho cinturón dorado. Con su sombrero de ala plana y sus pendientes cuidadosamente elegidos, se sentía invulnerable. "Has recorrido un largo camino", se había dicho al mirarse en el espejo del dormitorio.

Ahora, mientras se hallaba en la refinada sala de pruebas de Eriol Hiraguizawa, volvió a pensar lo mismo acerca de los dos. Eriol y ella habían emprendido juntos su ascenso hacia la fama, ella ganándose la vida a duras penas cantando en bares de mala muerte y clubes llenos de humo, y él sirviendo mesas y haciendo diseños a los que nadie prestaba atención. Pero Sakura los había visto, los admiraba y tenía buena memoria.

Eriol había empezado a ganarse la vida como diseñador cuando Sakura comenzó a planificar su primera gira de conciertos. La primera decisión que tomó sin pedir consejo fue la elección de su diseñador de vestuario. Nunca lo había lamentado.

Al igual que Tomoyo, Eriol era un amigo lo bastante íntimo como para saber algunas cosas acerca de su vida privada. Y, al igual que Tomoyo, era feroz e incuestionablemente leal.

Sakura se paseó por la habitación, una habitación mucho más opulenta, pensó, que las primeras oficinas de Metcalf Designs. Antes no había moqueta en el suelo, ni litografías firmadas en las paredes lacadas, ni vistas panorámicas de Beverly Hills. Antes, su oficina era un cuartucho atestado y sin ventilación, situado sobre un restaurante griego. Sakura recordaba todavía los peculiares y densos aromas que se filtraban por las paredes. Aún podía oír la música exótica que hacía vibrar el desnudo suelo de madera.

La estrella de Sakura no sólo había ascendido con aquella primera gira de conciertos: se había disparado como un cohete. Su primera degustación de la fama le había resultado tan embriagadora y repentina que apenas había tenido tiempo de saborearlo todo: las giras, los ensayos, las habitaciones de hotel, los periodistas, las multitudes de fans, las grandes cantidades de dinero y las exigencias imposibles de cumplir. Le había encantado todo ello, aunque los viajes la dejaban a menudo débil y desorientada y los fans podían ser tan maravillosos como temibles. Aun así, le había entusiasmado.

A Eriol le llovieron las ofertas tras la publicidad que supuso su primera gira, y pronto dejó el cuartucho de encima de la moussaka y el souvlaki. Era el diseñador de Sakura desde hacía seis años, y aunque ahora tenía numerosos empleados y muchísimo trabajo, todavía seguía ocupándose en persona de cada detalle de sus diseños.

Mientras lo esperaba, Sakura se acercó al bar y se sirvió un gingerel. A pesar de que llevaba años acudiendo a comidas de trabajo, elegantes almuerzos y sesiones de grabación, sólo tomaba una copa de vez en cuando. En ese sentido, al menos, controlaba su vida.

El pasado, pensó, no estaría nunca muy lejos, al menos mientras tuviera que preocuparse por su madre. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder cerrar su pensamiento con la misma facilidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que vivía con aquella ansiedad constante? No recordaba haber vivido alguna vez sin ella. Era muy joven cuando descubrió que su madre no era como las demás. Hasta siendo muy pequeña odiaba el olor a licor, extrañamente dulzón, que emanaba de su aliento y que ningún caramelo podía ocultar, y temía su cara colorada, sus palabras, primero balbucientes y cariñosas y luego llenas de rabia, que le granjeaban la mirada burlona o compasiva de vecinos y amigos.

Se apretó la frente con los dedos. Tantos años. Tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado. Y ahora su madre había vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En qué sórdida habitación de hotel se habría escondido para malgastar bebiendo lo que le quedaba de vida? Sakura hizo un decidido esfuerzo por quitarse a su madre de la cabeza, pero aquellas imágenes terribles, aquellas espantosas escenas, desfilaban por su memoria.

"Es mi vida. Tengo que seguir con ella", se decía, pero sentía subirle a la garganta el regusto amargo, de la tristeza y la culpa. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y apareció Eriol, inclinándose contra el picaporte.

-¡Qué preciosidad! -dijo, admirado, mientras la observaba-. ¿Te lo has puesto para mí?

Ella emitió un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo y cruzó la habitación para darle un abrazo.

-Claro. ¡Bendito seas!

-Si ibas a ponerte de tiros largos para venir a verme, podías haber elegido algo mío -se quejó él, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Era alto y flaco como un junco; tanto, que tuvo que inclinarse para darle un rápido beso. No había cumplido aún los treinta años y tenía un rostro atractivo y meditabundo, y el cabello y los ojos del mismo tono intenso de azul. Una pequeña cicatriz blanca estropeaba su ceja izquierda y le daba (o eso le gustaba pensar) cierto aire canallesco.

-¿Estás celoso? -Sakura sonrió y se apartó de él-. Pensaba que estabas por encima de eso.

-Nunca se está por encima de eso -la soltó y se acercó al bar-. Bueno, por lo menos quítate el sombrero y la chaqueta.

Sakura obedeció, tirando a un lado las prendas con una despreocupación que hizo dar un respingo a Eriol. Se quedó mirándola un momento mientras se servía un agua Perrier. Ella sonrió de nuevo y paseó lentamente el modelo delante de él. -¿Qué tal me conservo? -preguntó.

-Debí seducirte cuando tenías dieciocho años -suspiró Eriol, y bebió un sorbo del agua gaseosa-. Así no estaría lamentándome constantemente por haberte dejado escapar.

Ella volvió a por su gingerel.

-Tuviste tu ocasión, amigo.

-En aquella época estaba demasiado cansado -levantó la ceja de la cicatriz en un gesto estudiado que siempre divertía a Sakura-. Ahora descanso mucho más.

-Demasiado tarde -repuso ella, e hizo entrechocar sus vasos-. Y, además, estás muy ocupado con tus modelos.

-Sólo salgo con esas chicas esqueléticas por la publicidad -sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con ademán elegante-. En el fondo, soy un hombre retraído.

-Podría hacer un juego de palabras brillante con eso, pero prefiero abstenerme.

-Bien hecho -concluyó él, y exhaló un delicado hilillo de humo-. He oído que Shaoran Li está en la ciudad. .

La sonrisa de Sakura huyó y regresó de nuevo.

-Shao nunca ha sabido mantener un perfil bajo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hace un momento era una preciosidad, ¿y ahora me preguntas si estoy bien?

-Sakura -Eriol puso una mano sobre la de ella-, te encerraste en ti misma cuando se marchó. Yo estaba allí, ¿te acuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo -el acento burlón abandonó su voz-. Fuiste muy bueno conmigo, Eriol. No creo que hubiera podido superarlo sin Tomoyo y sin ti.

-No estoy hablando de eso, Sakura. Quiero saber cómo te sientes ahora -le hizo volver la mano y le entrelazó los dedos-. Puedo volver a ofrecerme a romperle todos los huesos, si quieres.

Ella se echó a reír, conmovida y divertida a la vez.

-Estoy segura de que eres un auténtico asesino, Eriol, pero no será necesario -cuadró los hombros de manera inconsciente en un gesto de orgullo que hizo sonreír a Eriol-. Esta vez no voy a encerrarme en mí misma.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él? Sakura no esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Bajó la mirada y tardó un momento en responder.

-Sería mejor preguntar ¿le quise alguna vez?

-Los dos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta -repuso Eriol. Ella intentó apartarse, pero la agarró de la mano-. Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos. Me preocupa lo que te pase.

-No va a pasarme nada -volvió a fijar la mirada en él y sonrió-. Absolutamente nada. Shaoran es agua pasada. ¿Quién sabe mejor que yo que no se puede huir del pasado, que hay que enfrentarse a él? -le apretó la mano-. Vamos, enséñame esos trajes con los que voy a estar sensacional.

Tras echar un último vistazo a su cara, Eriol se acercó a una lustrosa mesa Chippendale y pulsó el botón de un intercomunicador.

-Trae los trajes de la señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura había dado el visto bueno a los bocetos y a las telas, desde luego, pero aun así se sorprendió al ver los modelos acabados. Estaban hechos para la luz de los focos. Sakura comprendió que brillaría en el escenario. Resultaba extraño hallarse allí, en el elegante saloncito de Eriol, profusamente iluminado, vestida de rojo sangre con lentejuelas plateadas mientras los espejos le devolvían su imagen desde todos los ángulos. Claro que, recordó, aquél era un extraño negocio.

Contemplaba a la mujer del espejo y escuchaba a medias lo que farfullaba Eriol mientras remetía la tela y hacía ajustes. No podía evitar que su mente divagara. Seis años antes, era una cría aterrorizada con un álbum situado en los primeros lugares de las listas de éxitos y una extenuante gira de conciertos que afrontar. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa: el típico triunfo de la noche a la mañana. Eso, si no se contaban los años que había subsistido a duras penas en antros llenos de humo. Aun así, era joven, se había labrado un nombre por sí misma y estaba decidida a demostrar que no era flor de un día. Su romance con Shaoran Li, mientras ella estaba aún en el candelero, no había dañado su carrera. Durante una breve temporada, la había convertido en la princesa coronada de la música popular. Durante más de seis meses, sus caras aparecieron en las portadas de todas las revistas y dominaron los quioscos de prensa. Recordaba cómo se reían Shaoran y ella, cómo les divertían los estúpidos titulares, siempre previsibles: "El nido de amor de Sakura y Shaoran", "Kinomoto y Li componen su propia melodía".

Shaoran solía quejarse de tanta publicidad. Ignoraban el destello constante de las cámaras porque eran felices y apenas veían más allá el uno del otro. Luego, al marcharse él, las fotos y los titulares se habían repetido durante largo tiempo: las palabras, frías y crueles, que mostraban su dolor íntimo al ojo público. Sakura ya no los miraba.

A lo largo de los meses y los años, había pasado de ser la princesa coronada de la música pop a ser una respetada cantante y una celebridad por derecho propio. "Eso es lo que importa", se dijo. Su carrera, su vida. Había aprendido a distinguir sus prioridades por el camino más duro.

Se puso un reluciente mono negro y descubrió que se le ceñía como una segunda piel. Incluso su apacible respiración hacía brillar las lentejuelas. El traje despedía luz al más leve movimiento. Era, decidió tras una mirada crítica, segadoramente sexy.

-Más vale que no engorde ni medio kilo antes de la gira -comentó, girándose para verse de perfil. Se recogió el pelo con la mano, pensativa, y se lo echó sobre la espalda-. Eriol... -él, que estaba arrodillado a sus pies, ajustándole el bajo, respondió con un gruñido-. Eriol, no sé si tengo valor para ponerme esto.

-Esto -dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba para remeter la manga- es fantástico.

-No quisiera herir tu pundonor artístico -contestó ella y sonrió mientras Eriol retrocedía para observarla de arriba abajo con mirada reconcentrada y profesional-. Pero es un poco... -se miró de nuevo al espejo-...Un poco obvio, ¿no?

-Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Sakura –Eriol examinó su creación desde atrás-. No todas mis clientas podrían llevar esto sin un poco de ayuda aquí y allá. Está bien, quítatelo. Es perfecto tal y como está.

-Cuando acabo aquí, siempre me siento como si hubiera estado en el médico -comentó ella mientras volvía a ponerse sus pantalones blancos y su blusa-. ¿Quién sabe más sobre los secretos de nuestro cuerpo que nuestro modisto?

-¿Quién sabe más de tussecretos, cariño? -puntualizó él con aire distraído al tiempo que tomaba notas sobre cada uno de los trajes-. Las mujeres suelen irse de la lengua cuando están medio desnudas.

-¿Sabes algún cotilleo jugoso? -Sakura se abrochó el cinturón, se acercó a él y se apoyó sobre su hombro-. Cuéntame algo increíblemente indiscreto y sorprendente, Eriol.

-Babs Curtin tiene un nuevo amante -murmuró él, concentrado todavía en sus notas.

-He dicho algo sorprendente -se quejó ella-, no previsible.

-He jurado con tiza de sastre guardar el secreto.

-Me decepcionas -Sakura se apartó de su lado y fue a recoger su sombrero y su chaqueta-. Creía que tenías los pies de barro.

-Lauren Chase acaba de firmar para el papel protagonista de _Fantasía._

Sakura, que casi había llegado a la puerta, se giró de pronto.

-¿Qué? -volvió a cruzar la habitación a toda prisa y le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos.

-Suponía que eso iba a interesarte -observó él con sorna.

-¿Cuándo? ¡Oh, Eriol! -prosiguió antes de que él pudiera contestar-. Darías varios años de mi vida por componer la banda sonora de esa película.

-Lauren Chase... Sí, es perfecta para el papel. ¿Quién va a hacer la banda sonora, Eriol? -lo agarró de los hombros, clavándole las uñas, y cerró los ojos-. Vamos, dímelo, puedo soportarlo.

-Lauren no lo sabe. Me estás cortando la circulación, Sakura -añadió, apartándole las manos.

-¡No lo sabe! -rezongó, y se encasquetó el sombrero de tal modo que Eriol masculló una maldición y se lo colocó él mismo-. ¡Eso es peor, mil veces peor! Algún compositor desconocido que no puede saber lo que le conviene a ese fabuloso guión estará ahora mismo sentado al piano cometiendo errores imperdonables.

-Siempre cabe la remota posibilidad de que quien la esté escribiendo tenga talento –sugirió Eriol, ganándose con ello una mirada asesina.

-¿De qué lado estás? -preguntó ella, y se echó la chaqueta sobre los hombros

Eriol sonrió, le pellizcó las mejillas y le dio un sonoro beso

-Vete a casa y da unos cuantos zapatazos, cariño. -Te sentirás mejor.

Ella procuró no sonreír.

-Voy a ir aquí al lado a comprarme un Florence DeMille -le dijo en tono amenazador, sacando a relucir el nombre de una famosa competidora.

-Te perdono por decir eso -dijo Eriol con un fuerte suspiro-, porque, además de los pies de barro, tengo un corazón de oro.

Sakura se echó a reír y lo dejó con su perchero lleno de trajes y su cuaderno de notas.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando regresó. Acababan de limpiarla: había un leve olor a aceite de limón y pino. Como tenía por costumbre, se asomó al salón de música y comprobó con satisfacción que allí todo seguía igual. Le gustaba su desorden. Pensando vagamente en hacer café, se encaminó a la cocina.

Había comprado la casa por su tamaño y su disposición abierta, extensa y caprichosa. Aquella casa era la antítesis de las habitaciones pequeñas y claustrofóbicas en las que había crecido. Y olía a limpio, pensó, no a antiséptico. Eso lo habría aborrecido, pero allí no quedaba el olor persistente del tabaco rancio, ni el repugnante aroma dulzón de la botella del día anterior. Aquélla era su casa, como su vida era suya. Ambas las había comprado con su voz.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación, satisfecha de sí misma sin motivo concreto. "Soy feliz", pensó, "feliz de estar viva".

Tomó una rosa de un jarrón de porcelana y comenzó a cantar mientras recorría el pasillo. Se detuvo al ver los largos y finos pies descalzos de Tomoyo apoyados sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

Vaciló, viendo que Tomoyo estaba al teléfono, pero su ayudante le hizo señas de que entrara.

-Lo siento, señor Cummings, pero la señorita Kinomoto tiene una política muy estricta respecto a la publicidad. Sí, estoy segura de que es un producto maravilloso -Tomoyo levantó la mirada de las uñas de sus pies, pintadas de rosa, y se topó con la sonrisa divertida de Sakura. Elevó los ojos al cielo, y Sakura se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas en un mullido sillón de cuero. La biblioteca, con sus cálidos paneles de caoba y sus recios muebles, era el dominio de Tomoyo. Y le venía como un guante, pensó Sakura mientras se arrellanaba cómodamente en el sillón.

-Me ocuparé de que le llegue su oferta, desde luego, pero le advierto que la señorita Kinomoto es muy estricta al respecto -con una última mirada exasperada al techo, Tomoyo colgó-. Si no insistieras en ser amable con todo el que te llama, se me habrían ocurrido un par de cosas que decirle a ese tipo -le espetó Tomoyo.

Sakura olió su rosa y sonrió.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó.

-Pásate de lista y les diré que vas a publicitar su champú Burbujas de la Tierra -entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza mientras profería su amenaza.

-Apiádate de mí-le suplicó Sakura, y se quitó a puntapiés los elegantes zapatos de color marfil-. Pareces cansada -dijo al ver que Tomoyo estiraba los músculos de la espalda-. ¿Has tenido mucho lío?

-Sólo una bobada de última hora sobre la gira -su ayudante desdeñó con un encogimiento de hombros las complicaciones que había tenido que afrontar, pensando en las innumerables noches que Sakura había pasado componiendo y haciendo arreglos.

-Al final no me dijiste cómo fue la grabación. Ya has acabado, ¿no?

-Sí -Sakura respiró hondo e hizo girar su rosa por el tallo-. Fue de maravilla. No estaba tan contenta con una grabación desde la primera. Ha habido algo que ha encajado a la perfección.

-Trabajaste mucho el material -comentó Tomoyo,

-A veces todavía me cuesta creerlo -dijo Sakura en voz tan baja que sus palabras eran poco más que pensamientos-. Escucho una canción grabada y está todo ahí: las cuerdas, el viento, la percusión, los coros... y no puedo creer que sea yo. He tenido tanta suerte...

-Tanto talento, más bien -puntualizó Tomoyo.

-Hay muchas personas con talento -le recordó Sakura-, y no están aquí sentadas. Siguen tocando en algún tugurio de mala muerte. Sin suerte, nunca llegarán a nada.

-También hay cosas como el empuje, la perseverancia y las agallas.

La persistente inseguridad de Sakura enfurecía a Tomoyo. Estaba con ella casi desde sus inicios en California, seis años antes. Había presenciado sus luchas y sus desilusiones. Conocía sus miedos, sus inseguridades y el esfuerzo que se escondía tras el glamour. No había nada que no supiera sobre Sakura Kinomoto.

El teléfono interrumpió sus reflexiones acerca de un sermón sobre la valía personal.

-Es tu línea privada -dijo al apretar el botón-. Hola -Sakura se tensó, pero se relajó al ver que Tomoyo sonreía-. Hola, Henderson. Sí, está aquí, espera.

-Tu ilustre agente -dijo al levantarse. Deslizó los pies en las sandalias. Sakura se levantó del sillón en el momento en que sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

-Supongo que será Shaoran -con admirable naturalidad se dejó caer en la silla que Tomoyo acababa de dejar vacía-. ¿Te importa decirle que enseguida salgo?

-Claro -Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras la voz de Sakura la seguía por el pasillo.

-¿Que me lo dejé dónde? ¿En tu despacho? Henderson, no sé por qué me molesto en llevar bolso.

Tomoyo sonrió. Sakura tenía tendencia a perder las cosas: el bolso, los zapatos, el pasaporte. Cosas vitales o insignificantes, lo mismo daba. La música y la gente colmaban sus pensamientos, y los objetos materiales caían fácilmente en el olvido.

-Hola, Shaoran -dijo Tomoyo al abrir la puerta-. Me alegra volver a verte -su mirada era fría y en su boca no se dibujó sonrisa alguna.

-Hola, Tomoyo.

Había calor en su saludo. Ella lo notó e hizo caso omiso.

-Pasa -dijo-. Sakura te está esperando. Enseguida sale.

-Es un placer estar otra vez aquí. Lo echaba de menos.

_-¿_Ah, sí? -su tono era afilado.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se convirtió en una mirada calibradora. Tomoyo era una mujer de tallo largo, con el pelo corto y color azabache y unos ojos azules de mirada directa. Estaba por su edad más cerca de él que de Sakura, y era la clase de mujer por la que Shaoran solía sentirse atraído: lista, sofisticada y finamente voluptuosa. Entre ellos, sin embargo, jamás habría nada más que amistad. Tomoyo sentía por Sakura una devoción casi feroz. Shaoran advirtió de inmediato que su lealtad seguía intacta.

-Cinco años es mucho tiempo, Tomoyo.

-No sé si suficiente -repuso ella. Los viejos rencores emergían a la superficie chisporroteando-. Le hiciste mucho daño.

-Sí, lo sé -su mirada no vaciló al contestar, y sus ojos no suplicaban comprensión.

Tomoyo sintió cierta admiración, pero la desdeñó al instante. Sacudió la cabeza mientras lo observaba.

-Así que has vuelto -dijo con suavidad.

-He vuelto -repuso él, y sonrió-. ¿Creías que no volvería?

-Lo creía ella -replicó Tomoyo, irritada consigo misma por ablandarse ante él-. Eso es lo que importa.

-Tomoyo, Henderson va a mandarme mi bolso -Sakura apareció en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso rápido y nervioso-. Le dije que no se molestara. Creo que sólo llevaba un peine y una tarjeta de crédito caducada. Hola, Shaoran –le ofreció las manos tal y como había hecho en el estudio de grabación, pero ahora se sentía más capaz de aceptar su contacto.

No se había molestado en calzarse ni en retocarse los labios. Su sonrisa era más libre, más parecida a como él la recordaba.

-Sakura -Shaoran se llevó sus manos a los labios. Ella se envaró al instante, y Shaoran la soltó-, ¿podernos hablar en el salón de música? -su sonrisa era fácil, amistosa-. Siempre me sentí a gusto allí.

-Claro -ella se volvió hacia la puerta-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Me apetecería un té -le dedicó a Tomoyo su sonrisa rápida y encantadora-. Siempre hacías un té muy bueno.

-Te lo traeré -Tomoyo se alejó por el pasillo sin responder a su sonrisa, camino de la cocina.

Shaoran siguió a Sakura al salón de música.

Le tocó el hombro antes de que ella se acercara al sofá. Parecía pedirle con aquel gesto que esperara. Sakura giró la cabeza y vio que estaba observando detenidamente la habitación. Había visto aquella expresión en su cara otras veces. Era un aspecto curioso de lo que parecía ser su carácter despreocupado. A veces había en él una intensidad que recordaba al chico duro de las calles de China que se había abierto paso hasta lo más alto de su profesión. La clave de su talento parecía hallarse en sus dotes naturales de observación. Lo veía todo, lo recordaba todo. Y luego lo trasladaba a la letra y la melodía.

La mano que tenía apoyada sobre su hombro la acarició casi distraídamente, desatando un aluvión de recuerdos. Sakura podría haberse apartado, pero él bajó la mano y se volvió hacia ella. Sakura nunca había podido resistirse a sus ojos.

-Recuerdo cada detalle de esta habitación. A veces me la imaginaba, cuando no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ti -levantó de nuevo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-No hagas eso -ella sacudió la cabeza y se apartó.

-Me cuesta no tocarte, Sakura. Sobre todo, aquí. ¿Recuerdas las largas noches que pasábamos en esta habitación? ¿Esas tardes apacibles?

La estaba conmoviendo, sólo con su voz, con el hechizo constante de sus ojos.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Shaoran.

-No parecía tanto hace un momento. Podría haber sido ayer. Estás igual.

-No es cierto -le dijo ella con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Él vio que sus ojos se oscurecían antes de que se diera la vuelta-. Si hubiera sabido que era para esto para lo que querías verme, no te habría dejado venir. Lo nuestro se acabó, Shaoran. Se acabó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿De veras? -Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca, a su espalda. Él la hizo girar en sus brazos y la sujetó-. Demuéstramelo, entonces -dijo-. Sólo una vez.

En cuanto sus bocas se tocaron, Sakura se sintió retrotraída en el tiempo. Estaba todo allí: la pasión, el deseo, el amor. Los labios de Shaoran eran suaves y cálidos; los suyos se abrieron cediendo a la más leve presión. Ella conocía su sabor, sabía cómo olía. Su memoria era mucho más precisa de lo que creía. No había olvidado nada.

Shaoran introdujo los dedos entre su mata de pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su beso se hacía más profundo. Quería deleitarse en su sabor, en su fragancia, en su respuesta rendida y dócil. Las manos de Sakura habían quedado atrapadas entre sus cuerpos, y sus dedos se clavaron en el jersey que llevaba él. El deseo parecía demasiado fresco para haber permanecido cinco años en letargo. Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza, pero sin urgencia. Había en el modo en que exploraba su boca cierta apacible certeza. Sakura respondió entregándose, aceptando sus caricias y dejándose llevar por el recuerdo. Pero, al sentir que el placer se deslizaba hacia la pasión, presentó resistencia. Comenzó a forcejear y Shaoran aflojó la presión de sus brazos, pero no la soltó. Ella lo miró con una expresión que Shaoran recordaba bien y que, sin embargo, nunca había llegado a descifrar por completo.

-Parece que no se ha acabado del todo, a fin de cuentas -murmuró.

-Tú nunca juegas limpio, ¿eh? -se apartó de sus brazos bruscamente, furiosa y trémula-. Déjame decirte algo, Shaoran. Esta vez no caeré a tus pies. Me hiciste daño una vez, pero ahora no soy tan blanda. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a mi vida.

-Yo creo que sí -respondió él tranquilamente-, aunque quizá no como esperas -hizo una pausa y tocó su cabello con los dedos-. Puedo disculparme por haberte besado, Sakura, si quieres que mienta.

-No te molestes. Siempre se te dio bien ligar. La verdad es que he disfrutado -se sentó en el sofá y le sonrió alegremente.

Él levantó una ceja. Aquélla no era la respuesta que esperaba. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Pareces haber madurado en mi ausencia.

-Ser adulta tiene sus ventajas -comentó Sakura. El beso la había turbado mucho más de lo que quería admitir, incluso ante sí misma.

-Tu ingenuidad siempre me pareció encantadora.

-Es difícil seguir siendo ingenua en este negocio, por encantador que sea -se recostó contra el cojín, relajándose deliberadamente-. Ya no tengo veinte años, ni los ojos como platos, Shaoran.

-Ahora eres dura de pelar, ¿eh, Sakura?

-Bastante dura, sí -replicó ella-. Tú me diste la primera lección.

Shaoran le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y luego se quedó mirando su punta brillante.

-Puede que sí -murmuró-. Puede que la necesitaras

-Puede que quieras que te dé las gracias -replicó ella, y Shaoran la miró de nuevo.

-Quizá -se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá. Su risa sonó repentina e inesperada-. Cielo santo, Sakura, no has hecho arreglar este maldito sofá.

Ella sonrió y la tensión abandonó su cuello.

-Me gusta así -se echó el pelo a la espalda-. Es más personal

-Por no decir incómodo.

-Yo nunca me siento en ese lado -le dijo ella.

-Se lo dejas a invitados poco avisados, supongo -Shaoran se apartó del traicionero mueble.

-Exacto. Me gusta que la gente se sienta como en casa

Tomoyo les encontró sentados amigablemente en el sofá cuando fue a llevarles la bandeja del té. Al echarle una rápida mirada a Sakura, no vio tensión alguna en su rostro. Satisfecha, se marchó de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal te va, Shaoran? Estás muy ocupado, supongo -Sakura cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá y se inclinó para servir el té.

Shaoran había visto muchas veces aquel gesto. Apagó el cigarrillo casi con saña.

-Bastante, sí -dijo, restándoles importancia a los cinco álbumes que había sacado y a las tres grandes giras de conciertos que había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Sólo el año anterior había registrado más de veinte canciones en el copyright.

-¿Vives en Londres?

-Casi siempre -levantó las cejas y ella advirtió su gesto al darle el té.

-Leo las revistas -dijo con suavidad-. ¿No lo hacemos todos?

-Vi tu especial en televisión el mes pasado -Shaoran bebió un sorbo de té y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella, y a Sakura le parecieron un poco más dorados que ámbar-. Estuviste maravillosa.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿El mes pasado? Pero no lo pasaron en Inglaterra, ¿no?

-Estaba en Nueva York. ¿Has escrito tú todas las canciones del disco que acabaste de grabar ayer?

-Todas menos dos -se encogió de hombros y tomó su taza de porcelana-. Marc escribió _Ahora mismo _y Vo_lver. _Tiene un toque muy especial.

-Sí -Shaoran la miró con fijeza-. ¿También te tiene a ti? -Sakura giró la cabeza bruscamente-. Yo también leo las revistas -añadió suavemente.

-Esos titulares son algo más personales -sus ojos parecían oscurecidos por el enfado.

-Para decirlo claramente, ¿no es asunto mío? -preguntó él, y bebió otro sorbo de té.

-Siempre fuiste muy perspicaz, Shaoran.

-Gracias, amor -dejó su taza-, pero era una pregunta profesional. Necesito saber si tienes algún lío ahora mismo.

-Los "líos" suelen ser personales. Pregúntame por mis clases de baile.

-Más tarde, quizá. Sakura, necesito toda tu entrega durante los tres próximos meses -su sonrisa era seductora. Sakura intentó resistirse a su encanto.

-Vaya -dijo, y dejó su taza junto a la de él-, eso sí que es franqueza.

-No pretendía hacerte una proposición indecente -le aseguró él y, volviendo a recostarse en el hueco del sofá, buscó su mirada-. Voy a hacer la banda sonora de _Fantasía _y necesito un socio.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_Andiie_

_Sweeping Girl_

_Sarita Li_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews y no se preocupen que el ficc "El Príncipe Oscuro" continua en marcha y no lo abandonare n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

_Reencuentro_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_Summary:_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Capitulo 3_

Decir que se sorprendió habría sido una declaración ridículamente incompleta. Shaoran vio cómo _se _agrandaban sus ojos y pensó que eran del color de la joya esmeralda. Ella no se movió; se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, las manos apoyadas con delicadeza sobre las rodillas. Sus pensamientos hablan huido en mil direcciones distintas, y estaba intentando conservar la calma y poner orden en sus ideas

_Fantasía. _El libro que había atrapado el corazón de todo el país. Una novela que llevaba más de cincuenta semanas en la lista de los libros más vendidos. Las ventas de su edición de bolsillo habían batido todas las marcas. También se habían vendido los derechos para hacer una película, cuyo guión había escrito la propia autora, Carol Mason. Iba a ser un musical. El musical de los noventa. Llevaba meses especulándose en ambas costas del país acerca de quién compondría la banda sonora. Sería el golpe de la década, la oportunidad de toda una vida. El argumento era un sueño y la reina de las taquillas iba a interpretar el papel principal. La música... Sakura ya había compuesto a medias las canciones de cabeza. Alargó cuidadosamente el brazo y sirvió más té. Oportunidades como aquélla no se presentaban así como así, se dijo. Quizá Shaoran se refiriera a algo completamente distinto.

-Vas a ponerle la música a _Fantasía _-dijo al fin con cautela. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Los de él eran claros, confiados, algo perplejos-. Acabo de saber que Lauren Chase va a hacer el papel protagonista. Alládonde voy, la gente se pregunta quién va a hacer de Tessa y quién de Joe.

-Jack Ladd -contestó Shaoran, y el estupor de Sakura se convirtió en puro placer.

-¡Perfecto! -alargó el brazo para tomarle de la mano-. Vas a tener un éxito sensacional. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Y era cierto. Shaoran sentía su absoluta sinceridad. Era típico de ella alegrarse de corazón de la buena suerte de otro, lo mismo que sufrir por las desgracias ajenas. Sus sentimientos eran muy hondos, y Shaoran sabía que nunca le había dado miedo mostrar sus emociones. Su falta de afectación formaba buena parte de su atractivo. De momento, había olvidado mostrarse recelosa con él. Le sonreía mientras le agarraba las manos.

-Así que por eso estás en California -dijo-. ¿Has empezado ya?

-No -pareció quedarse pensando un momento y luego le entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Las manos de Sakura eran finas y elegantes, de palmas tan suaves como las de una niña-. Sakura, lo de antes iba en serio. Necesito un socio. Te necesito a ti.

Ella hizo amago de apartar las manos, pero Shaoran le apretó los dedos.

-No creo que hayas necesitado nunca a nadie, Shaoran -dijo, sin lograr adoptar del todo un tono ligero-. Y menos aún a mí.

Shaoran le apretó la mano rápidamente y los ojos de Sakura se dilataron un poco cuando sintió aquel inesperado dolor. Él la soltó con la misma rapidez.

-Es una cuestión de trabajo, Sakura.

Ella levantó una ceja al advertir su enfado.

-De los asuntos de trabajo suele ocuparse mi agente -dijo-. Supongo que te acuerdas de Henderson.

El le lanzó una larga y fija mirada.

-Me acuerdo de todo -advirtió un brillo de dolor en sus ojos que ella se apresuró a sofocar-. Sakura -su voz sonó más suave-, lo siento.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrar su atención en el té.

-Viejas heridas, Shaoran. Creo que, si hubiera alguna oferta en firme, Henderson _se _habría enterado.

-Ha habido una oferta -le dijo Shaoran-. Pero le pedí que me dejara hablar contigo primero.

-¿Ah, sí? -el pelo le caía sobre la cara, ocultando su expresión, y se lo echó hacia atrás-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé que, si sabías que tendríamos que trabajar juntos, la rechazarías.

-Sí -dijo-. Tenías razón.

-Y eso -dijo sin pausa- sería una tremenda estupidez. Henderson lo sabe tan bien como yo.

-¿De veras? -Sakura se levantó, enfurecida-. ¿No es fantástico como condiciona la gente mi vida? ¿Habéis decidido entre los dos que soy demasiado necia para tomar una decisión por mí misma?

-No exactamente -la voz de Shaoran sonó fría- Estuvimos de acuerdo en que, dejada a tu suerte, tienes tendencia a hacerle más caso a tus emociones que a tu sentido común.

-Genial. ¿Me vais a comprar un collar y una correa por Navidad?

-No seas idiota -repuso Shaoran.

-Ah, ¿ahora también soy idiota? -Sakura se alejó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Seguía teniendo el temperamento que Shaoran recordaba. Era toda ímpetu, toda energía-. No sé cómo me las he apañado todo este tiempo sin tus mezquinos cumplidos, Shaoran -se giró bruscamente hacia él-. ¿Sepuede saber por qué quieres como colaboradora a una idiota que se deja llevar por sus emociones?

-Porque eres una compositora maravillosa –dijo Shaoran, levantándose-. Ahora, cierra la boca.

-Claro -replicó ella, y se sentó en el taburete del piano-. Dado que me lo has pedido tan amablemente...

Él sacó con calma otro cigarrillo, lo encendió y expelió una bocanada de humo sin dejar de observar su cara.

-Es un proyecto importante, Sakura -dijo-. No lo eches a perder. En otra época estuvimos muy unidos; por eso quería hablar contigo cara a cara, no a través de un intermediario o de un hilo telefónico. ¿Eso puedes entenderlo?

Ella esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Tal vez.

Shaoran sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Luego añadiremos "terca" a los demás adjetivos de la lista, pero de momento no quiero que te enfades otra vez.

-Entonces, déjame preguntarte algo antes de que digas algo que me haga enfadar -Sakura ladeó la cabeza y observó su cara-. Primero, ¿por qué quieres un colaborador? ¿Para qué compartir la gloria?

-Se trata también de compartir el esfuerzo, cariño. Son quince canciones.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pregunta número dos. ¿Por qué yo, Shaoran? ¿Por qué no alguien que ya haya hecho antes una banda sonora?

Shaoran contestó dando una vuelta a su alrededor y sentándose en el taburete del piano, a su lado.

Empezó a tocar sin decir nada. Las notas inundaron la habitación como fantasmas.

-¿Recuerdas esto? -murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura no tuvo que responder. Se levantó y se alejó de él. Le resultaba demasiado difícil permanecer sentada a su lado ante el mismo piano en el que habían compuesto la canción que estaba tocando

¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Se arriesgaba a sacrificar su cordura íntima por una ganancia profesional? "Pero ya no lo quiero", se dijo. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de indecisión. Shaoran se dio cuenta.

-Piensa en la música, Sakura.

-Eso hago -contestó ella-. Pero también estoy pensando en ti..., en nosotros -le lanzó una mirada límpida y cándida-. No estoy segura de que sea saludable para mí.

-No puedo prometer que no vaya a tocarte -estaba molesto, se notaba en el tono crispado y seco de su voz-. Pero puedo prometerte que no te presionaré. ¿Te basta con eso?

Sakura eludió la pregunta.

-Si aceptara, ¿cuándo empezaríamos? Estoy a punto de irme de gira.

-Sí, lo sé, dentro de dos semanas. Habrás acabado la gira dentro de un mes y medio, así que podríamos empezar la primera semana de mayo.

-Entiendo -su boca se curvó un poco hacia arriba mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos-. Veo que lo tienes todo pensado.

-Ya te lo dije, se trata de negocios.

-Está bien, Shaoran -dijo ella-. ¿Dónde trabajaríamos? Aquí, no -se apresuró a añadir. Sentía de pronto una opresión en el pecho-. No quiero trabajar aquí contigo

-No, eso me parecía. Tengo un sitio –prosiguió al ver que ella guardaba silencio-. Está en Cornualles

-¿En Cornualles? -repitió Sakura-. ¿Por qué en Cornualles?

-Porque es un lugar tranquilo y está aislado, y nadie, y menos aún la prensa, sabe que lo tengo. Cuando sepan que estamos trabajando juntos en este proyecto, no nos dejarán en paz. Es un asunto demasiado candente.

-¿No podríamos alquilar un pequeño sótano en algún sitio de la costa?

El se echó a reír y tocó de nuevo su pelo.

-Ya sabes lo mala que es la acústica en un sótano_. _Cornualles es precioso en primavera, Sakura. Ella levantó una mano y la posó sobre su pecho. No sabía si iba a decir que sí o que no. Shaoran podía turbarla aún sin ningún esfuerzo. Necesitaba pensar, decidió. Un par de días para contemplarlo todo en perspectiva. Se volvió y vio a Tomoyo en la puerta.

-Sakura

-¿Si?

-Tienes una llamada.

Sakura frunció el ceñovagamente irritada.

-¿No puede esperar, Tomoyo? Estoy...

-Es por tu línea privada.

Shaoran sintió que Sakura se envaraba y la miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran completamente inexpresivos.

-Entiendo -su voz sonó serena, pero Shaoran detectó en ella un levísimo temblor.

-Sakura... -sin pensarlo, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia él-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se apartó.

-Nada -tenía de pronto un aire remoto que asombraba a Shaoran-. Toma un poco más de té -sugirió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su mirada seguía siendo inexpresiva-. Vuelvo dentro de un minuto.

Estuvo fuera más de diez, y Shaoran empezó a pasearse inquieto por la habitación. Estaba claro que Sakura no era ya la jovencita maleable de cinco años atrás; Shaoran lo sabía. No estaba del todo seguro de que aceptara volver a trabajar con él. La deseaba. Para el proyecto, sí, pero también para sí mismo. Abrazarla, probar su sabor, había agitado en su interior mucho más que recuerdos.

Sakura le fascinaba, siempre le había fascinado. Hasta cuando era muy joven tenía cierto aire de misterio que todavía conservaba. Era como si ciertas partes de sí misma las mantuviera encerradas en un armario, fuera del alcance de los demás. Cinco años antes, lo había mantenido a distancia en un sentido no sólo físico. Y aquello le había frustrado y seguía frustrándole ahora.

Pero por él también habían pasado los años. Se había equivocada ya antes con ella y no tenía intención de repetir sus errores. Sabía lo que quería y estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Sentándose al piano, comenzó a tocar la canción que había compuesto con Sakura. Recordaba su voz, cálida e insinuante, en su oído. Casi había llegado al final cuando sintió su presencia.

Al levantar la vista la vio de pie en la puerta. Tenía una mirada extrañamente oscura e intensa. Entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba pálida y el contraste acentuaba el verde de sus pupilas. ¿Tanto la había turbado la canción? Se detuvo de inmediato y se levantó para acercarse a ella.

-Sakura...

-He decidido hacerlo –lo atajó. Tenía las manos unidas delante de ella y lo miraba fijamente.

-Bien –la tomó de la mano y la encontró helada-. ¿Estás bien?.

-Si, claro –ella apartó las manos, pero su mirada no vaciló-. Supongo que Henderson me informará sobre los detalles.

Había algo en su calma que inquietó a Shao. Era como si hubiera dejado a un lado parte de sí misma.

-Vayamos a cenar, Sakura -el deseo de estar con ella, de atravesar su caparazón, era casi abrumador-. Te llevaré al Bistró. Siempre te gustó.

-Esta noche no, Shao. Tengo... cosas que hacer

-Mañana, entonces -insistió él, sabiendo que la estaba presionando, pero incapaz de refrenarse.

Ella parecía de pronto cansada.

-Está bien, mañana -le lanzó una sonrisa desga nada-. Lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas, Shaoran. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

-De acuerdo -se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente. Era un gesto instintivo, un gesto que no exigía respuesta. Sentía la necesidad de reconfortarla, de protegerla-. Mañana, a las siete –le dijo-. Estoy en el Bel-Air, sólo tienes que llamar- Sakura aguardó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle tras ella. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente y se dejó embargar por una oleada de emociones. No lloró, pero un cegador dolor de cabeza palpitaba tras sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Tomoyo sobre su hombro.

-¿La han encontrado? –preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, y automáticamente comenzó a masajearle los hombros crispados.

-Sí, la han encontrado –Sakura dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro-. Va a volver.

El sanatorio era blanco y limpio. El arquitecto, buen arquitecto, había concebido un edificio tranquilizador, despojado de toda seña que lo identificara corno un establecimiento médico. Los poco avezados podrían haberlo confundido con un hotel exclusivo cobijado en las pintorescas calles de Ojaio, California. Era un edificio de aire altivo, elegante y moderno, con espléndidas vistas al campo. Sakura lo detestaba. Dentro, gruesas moquetas cubrían los suelos y se hablaba siempre en voz baja. Sakura aborrecía aquel silencio controlado, aquella quietud acolchada. Los miembros del personal, a los que sólo unas placas discretas y pequeñas identificaban como tales, vestían de paisano y se contaban entre los mejor formados del país, del mismo modo que la clínica Fieldmore era el mejor centro de desintoxicación de la costa oeste. Sakura se había cerciorado de ello antes de llevar allí a su madre por primera vez hacía más de cinco años.

Sakura aguardaba en el despacho de Justin Karter, un despacho elegante, recubierto de paneles de madera y estanterías llenas de libros, que recibía la luz por el lado sur a través de grandes ventanas de gruesos cristales. El sol de la mañana refulgía en una frondosa colección de plantas verdes. Sakura se preguntó con indolencia por qué sus plantas sólo luchaban a medias por la vida, una lucha que solían perder. Quizá debiera preguntarle al doctor Karter cuál era su secreto. Se rió un poco y se frotó las sienes, donde palpitaba un insidioso dolor de cabeza.

Cuánto detestaba aquellas visitas y el olor a cuero y pulimento de aquel despacho. Tenía frío y se agarró los codos, cruzando los brazos sobre la cintura. Siempre tenía frío en la clínica Fieldmore, desde el momento en que franqueaba las severas puertas blancas hasta que, mucho después, volvía a salir por ellas. Era aquél un frío penetrante que le calaba hasta los huesos. Apartándose de la ventana, se paseó con nerviosismo por la habitación. Al oír que se abría la puerta, se detuvo y se giró despacio

Entró el doctor Karter, un hombre bajito y juvenil con la barba color maíz y mejillas sonrosadas y lozanas. Tenía un semblante muy serio que acentuaban sus gafas de carey y su tenue barniz de pecas. En otras circunstancias, a Sakura le habría agradado su cara; incluso le habría tenido simpatía.

-Señorita Kinomoto... –Karter le tendió la mano y estrechó la suya en un apretón breve y profesional. Se percató de que la mano de Sakura parecía tan fría y frágil como recordaba.

Ella llevaba el pelo recogido a la nuca y vestía un traje sastre de color oscuro que la hacía parecer más joven y pálida. Aquella muchacha era muy distinta a la cantante vibrante y risueña a la que había visto en la televisión apenas un par de semanas antes.

-Hola, doctor Karter.

A Karter siempre lo asombraba que una mujer tan menuda y de aspecto tan delicado tuviera una voz tan profunda y rica en tonalidades. Había pensado lo mismo años antes, cuando Sakura era poco más que una cría. Era su ferviente admirador, pero nunca le había pedido que le firmara uno de los discos de su colección. Sabía que les avergonzaría a ambos.

-Siéntese, por favor, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Quiere que le traiga un café?

-No, gracias –ella tragó saliva. Siempre tenía la garganta seca cuando hablaba con él-. Quisiera ver a mi madre primero.

-Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría consultar con usted.

Karter vio que se humedecía los labios, el único indicio de su agitación.

-Después de que la vea.

-De acuerdo -la agarró del brazo y la condujo fuera de la habitación. Atravesaron el silencioso pasillo enmoquetado hasta los ascensores-. Señorita Kinomoto... -comenzó a decir él.

Le habría gustado llamarla Sakura. Pensaba en ella como en Sakura, igual que el resto del mundo. Pero jamás podría romper el velo de reserva del que ella se recubría en su presencia. Sabía que ello se debía a que él conocía sus secretos. Sakura confiaba en que los guardara, pero nunca se sentía a gusto con él. Se volvió hacia él, sus grandes ojos verdes fijos e inexpresivos.

-¿Sí, doctor?

Sólo una vez se había derrumbado en presencia de Karter, y se había prometido a sí misma no volver a hacerlo. No se dejaría destruir por la enfermedad de su madre, ni mostraría en público su dolor.

-No quiero que se asuste al ver a su madre -entraron juntos en el ascensor y él mantuvo la mano sobre su brazo-. Hizo grandes progresos durante su última estancia aquí, pero, como usted sabe, se marchó antes de tiempo. Durante los últimos tres meses, su estado se ha... deteriorado.

-Por favor -dijo Sakura en tono cansino-, no se ande con rodeos. Sé dónde la encontraron y cómo. La desintoxicarán ustedes y dentro de un par de meses se irá y todo empezará de nuevo. Siempre es lo mismo

-Los alcohólicos luchan en una batalla constante.

-No me hable a mí de alcohólicos -replicó ella. Su reserva se quebró, y la emoción se filtró a través sus resquebrajaduras-. No me sermonee sobre batallas -se detuvo y, sacudiendo la cabeza, apretó con los dedos la fuente donde se concentraba su dolor de cabeza-. Lo sé todo sobre los alcohólicos -dijo con más calma-. Y no tengo ni su dedicación ni su optimismo.

-Pero sigue trayéndola -le recordó Karter suavemente

-Es mi madre.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron deslizándose y Sakura pasó por ellas.

Se le enfrió aún más la piel mientras recorrían el pasillo. Había puertas a ambos lados, pero se negaba a pensar en las personas que se encontraban más allá de ellas. El olor a hospital era allí más intenso. Sakura creyó oler a antiséptico, aquel persistente olor medicinal que invariablemente le revolvía el estómago. Cuando Karter se detuvo delante de una puerta y agarró el pomo, Sakura puso una mano sobre la suya.

-Quisiera verla a solas, por favor.

Él advirtió que se esforzaba férreamente por dominarse. Sus ojos eran calmos, pero Karter había visto en ellos un fugaz destello de pánico. Sus dedos no temblaban, pero estaban rígidos y helados.

-Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos. Hay complicaciones de las que debemos hablar –Karter apartó la mano del pomo-. La espero aquí.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y giró el pomo. Se concedió un momento, luchando por reunir fuerzas, y luego entró.

Su madre yacía, adormilada, en una cama de hospital cubierta con buenas sábanas de hilo. Una sonda le proporcionaba alimento a través de la aguja que tenía prendida del brazo. Las cortinas estaban echadas y la habitación permanecía en sombras. Era una habitación confortable, pintada de azul suave, con moqueta marfil y un par de cuadros de buena factura. Sakura clavó los dedos en el bolso de piel que llevaba y se acercó a la cama.

Lo primero que pensó fue que su madre había perdido peso. Había huecos en sus mejillas y su piel tenía un tono amarillento y enfermizo que ya le resultaba familiar. Tenía el pelo oscuro muy corto y salpicado generosamente de gris. Sakura pensó que había sido un pelo precioso, lustroso y abundante. Tenía la cara chupada, profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y una boca que parecía reseca y hundida.

Sakura sintió una aguda punzada de impotencia por un momento cerró los ojos para resistirse a llorar. Luego los abrió de nuevo y bajó la mirada hacia la mujer dormida. Su madre abrió los párpados sin emitir ningún sonido ni moverse. Sus ojos eran oscuros y verdes, como los de su hija.

Sakura dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

-¿Porqué, mamá?

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_Ying-Fa-Dark_

_Ravishing Girl anterioirmente Sweeping Girl_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews_


	4. Chapter 4

_Reencuentro_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_Summary:_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Capitulo 4

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, estaba exhausta. Sólo quería acostarse y olvidar. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero el dolor se había convertido un pálpito sordo y mareante. Cerró la puerta, se recostó en ella e intentó reunir fuerzas para subir.

-Sakura...

Abrió los ojos y vio que Tomoyo se dirigía por el pasillo hacia ella. Al verla tan pálida y vapuleada, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Arrugó el ceño, preocupada.

-Debiste dejar que fuera contigo. No sé por qué permití que fueras sola -la iba conduciendo ya hacia las escaleras.

-Es mi madre, y mi problema -dijo Sakura cansinamente.

-Sólo en eso eres egoísta -dijo Tomoyo con voz baja y vehemente mientras entraban en el dormitorio de Sakura-. Se supone que soy tu amiga. Tú jamás permitirías que pasara por algo así sola.

-Por favor, no te enfades conmigo -Sakura se tambaleó mientras Tomoyo le quitaba la chaqueta del traje-. Tengo la sensación de que esto es responsabilidad mía y sólo mía. Llevo tanto tiempo sintiéndolo que ahora no puedo cambiar.

Tomoyo le bajó la falda por las caderas.

-Estoy enfadada contigo -dijo con voz crispada-. Esto es lo único que de veras hace que me enfade contigo. No puedo soportar que cargues con ello sola -volvió a mirar su cara pálida y cansada-. ¿Has comido? -Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la falda-. Ni vas a comer -concluyó Tomoyo, apartándole las manos temblorosas de los botones de la blusa blanca. Se los desabrochó ella misma y le quitó la blusa de los hombros. Sakura permanecía de pie, inerme.

-Voy a cenar con Shaoran –murmuró, y siguió dócilmente a Tomoyo cuando la condujo hacía la cama.

-Lo llamaré para cancelar la cita. Puedo subirte algo luego. Ahora necesitas dormir.

-No –Sakura se deslizó entre las sábanas frescas y tiesas-. Quiero ir. Necesito ir –puntualizó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-. Me vendrá bien salir. No quiero pensar por un rato. Ahora voy a descansar. Shaoran no llegará hasta las siete.

Tomoyo se acercó a cerrar las persianas. Sakura se durmió antes de que la habitación quedara en sombras.

Pasaban unos minutos de las siete cuando Tomoyo le abrió la puerta a Shaoran. Iba vestido con un traje color piedra y una camisa azul marino con el cuello abierto. Tenía un aspecto elegante aunque informal, pensó Tomoyo. En sus manos, el ramillete de violetas, lejos de parecer ridículo, resultaba encantador. Shao levantó una ceja al ver el vestido negro y ceñido que llevaba ella.

-Hola Tomoyo. Estás guapísima –arrancó una violeta del ramillete y se la dio-. ¿Vas a salir?

Tomoyo aceptó la flor.

-Si, dentro de un rato –contestó-. Sakura bajará en un momento. Shao... –titubeó, sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego se volvió para acompañarlo al salón de música-. Te prepararé una copa. Bourbon, ¿no? Solo.

Shao la agarró del brazo.

-No es _eso _lo que ibas a decir.

Ella respiró hondo.

-No -titubeó todavía un momento; luego prosiguió, fijando en él sus ojos amatistas oscuros-. Sakura es muy importante para mí. No hay muchas como ella, sobre todo en esta ciudad. Es auténtica, y aunque ella crea que si, todavía no ha desarrollado aristas. No quisiera que le hicieran daño, sobre todo ahora. No, no voy a contestar a ninguna pregunta -dijo, adelantándose a él-. Es la historia de Sakura, no la mía. Pero te diré una cosa: Sakura necesita ternura y mucha paciencia. Espero que tengas ambas cosas.

-¿Qué sabes de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace cinco años, Tomoyo? -preguntó Shaoran.

-Sé lo que me dijo Sakura.

-Un día deberías preguntarme cómo me sentía yo y por qué me fui.

-¿Y me lo dirás?

-Sí -contestó él sin vacilar-, te lo diré.

-¡Lo siento! -Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras en medio de un remolino de gasa blanca-. Odio llegar tarde -su pelo sedoso se aposentó, revuelto, sobre los hombros del fino vestido de organdí cuando se detuvo al pie de la escalera-. No encontraba mis zapatos.

Sus mejillas aparecían cubiertas por un atractivo rubor y sus ojos brillaban, llenos de regocijo. A Shao se le pasó por la cabeza que parecía demasiado alegre, demasiado eufórica, pero enseguida descartó la idea.

-Tú, tan guapa como siempre -le dio las flores-. Nunca me ha importado esperarte.

-Ah, ese pico de oro Chino -murmuró ella mientras enterraba la cara entre las violetas-. Lo echaba de menos -se llevó las flores a la nariz mientras con los ojos se mofaba de él-. Creo que esta noche voy a dejar que me malcríes, Shaoran. Me apetece que me mimen.

Él agarró su mano libre.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-A cualquier parte. A todas partes -sacudió la cabeza-. Pero primero a cenar. Estoy muerta de hambre.

-Está bien, te invito a una hamburguesa con queso.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian -comentó ella antes de volverse hacia Tomoyo. Que te diviertas, _y _no te preocupes por mí, se detuvo un momento y luego sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Te prometo no perder la llave. Y saluda a... -vaciló mientras iba hacia la puerta con Shaoran-. ¿Quién es esta noche?

-Lorenzo -contestó Tomoyo, mirándolos-. El magnate de los zapatos.

-Ah, sí -Sakura se echó a reír al salir al aire fresco de principios de primavera-. Es asombroso -le dio el brazo a Shaoran-. Tomoyo siempre tiene a algún millonario enamorado de ella. Es un don.

-¿El magnate de los zapatos? -preguntó Shao mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

-Aja. Italiano. Viste trajes de diseño y tiene un perfil digno de estamparse en la cara de una moneda.

Shao se deslizó a su lado en el coche y, dejándose llevar por un viejo gesto reflejo, le apartó el pelo del hombro.

-¿Va en serio?

Sakura intentó que el roce de sus dedos no la turbara.

-No más en serio que con el magnate del petróleo o con el de los perfumes -el olor a cuero de la tapicería le recordó bruscamente el despacho del doctor Karter. Ahuyentó rápidamente aquella sensación-. ¿Qué vas a darme de comer, Shaoran? -preguntó alegremente; demasiado, quizá-. Te advierto que estoy hambrienta.

Él rodeó su garganta con la mano de modo que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Siempre había sido demasiado intuitivo, pensó ella. Esa era una de las cualidades que hacía de él un compositor excepcional.

Sakura puso una mano sobre la suya.

-Nada de preguntas, Shaoran. Ahora, no.

Sintió que él vacilaba. Luego Shao giró la mano y agarró la suya. Lentamente, superando su resistencia inicial, se llevó la palma a los labios.

-Ahora, no –convino, mirándola a los ojos-. Todavía puedo conmoverte –murmuró, y sonrió como si aquella idea le agradara-. Lo noto.

Sakura sintió que un estremecimiento le subía por los brazos.

-Sí –apartó la mano y mantuvo los ojos fijos-. Todavía puedes conmoverme. Pero ya nada es igual.

El sonrió –un rápido destello de sus dientes blancos- y puso el motor en marcha.

-No, ya nada es igual.

Mientras se alejaban, Sakura tuvo la incómoda sensación de que, a pesar de que habían pronunciado las mismas palabras, querían decir cosas muy distintas

La cena fue íntima, apacible, perfecta. Comieron en un pequeño hotel que habían descubierto por casualidad mucho tiempo atrás. Shao sabía que allí nadie los interrumpiría para pedirles un autógrafo, ni se acercarían a saludarlos o a tomar una copa viejos conocidos. Allí sólo estarían ellos dos, un hombre y una mujer a la luz de las velas, acompañados del vino, la buena mesa y una atmósfera íntima.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, la sonrisa de Sakura se fue tornando más espontánea, menos desesperada, y la infelicidad que Shao había vislumbrado en el fondo de sus ojos pareció disiparse. Aunque era consciente de aquella transición, Shao no hizo comentario alguno.

-Tengo la sensación de no haber comido en una semana -logró decir Sakura entre bocado y bocado de un tierno asado de ternera, especialidad de la casa.

Shao le ofreció su plato.

-¿Quieres un poco del mío?

Sakura pinchó un trozo de patata asada; sus ojos parecían reírse de él.

-Haremos que nos envuelvan las sobras para llevárnoslas a casa. Quiero dejar hueco para el postre. ¿Has visto la bandeja de los pasteles?

-Supongo que podría llevarte rodando a Cornualles -dijo Shao mientras se servía un poco de Borgoña.

Sakura se echó a reír, un sonido gutural que atraía y excitaba a Shao.

-Cuando lleguemos a Cornualles, seré un saco de huesos -dijo-. Ya sabes cómo son esas giras-hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza cuando él le ofreció más vino.

-Actuaciones de una sola noche desde San Francisco a Nueva York -Shao levantó su copa mientras Sakura le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva-. Hablé con Henderson -se enroscó un mechón de su pelo en el dedo con aire tan distraído que Sakura pensó que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. No se quejó-. Si te parece bien, iré a buscarte a Nueva York al final de la gira. Desde allí volaremos a Inglaterra.

-Está bien -ella respiró hondo; por fin se había hartado de asado de ternera-. Será mejor que lo arregles con Tomoyo. Yo no tengo memoria para las fechas. -¿Vas a quedarte en Estados Unidos hasta entonces?

-Voy a actuar un par de semanas en Las Vegas – Shao le acarició las mejillas con los dedos y, al ver que no se resistía, posó amigablemente una mano sobre la suya-. Hace bastante tiempo que no toco allí. Supongo que no habrá cambiado.

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Actué allí hace..., no sé, seis meses. Tomoyo ganó una pasta al bacará. Yo caí victima de las tragaperras.

-Leí las críticas. ¿Estuviste tan sensacional como decían? -le sonrió mientras con un dedo jugueteaba con la pulsera de oro de su muñeca.

-Mucho más -le aseguró ella.

-Me habría gustado verte -su dedo se deslizó lentamente hacia sus venas. Las sintió vibrar bajo su contacto-. Hace mucho tiempo que no te oigo cantar.

-Me oíste el otro día, en el estudio -repuso ella. Apartó la mano para tomar la copa de vino. Él le agarró la otra-. Shaoran... -comenzó a decir ella, divertida a medias.

-También te oigo por la radio -prosiguió él-, pero no es lo mismo que verte actuar en directo -sonrió, y su voz adoptó ese acento suave e íntimo que Sakura recordaba muy bien-. Ni que escucharte cuando cantas sólo para mí.

Su tono era tan suave como el Borgoña que habían bebido. Sabiendo lo fácilmente que Shao podía nublarle el cerebro, Sakura intentó aligerar la conversación. Se inclinó hacia él y bajó la voz, pero Shao advirtió el regocijo de su mirada.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora mismo?

-Un postre -contestó él.

Ella sonrió.

-Qué bien me conoces, Shaoran.

Le apetecía ir a bailar. Por acuerdo mutuo, al salir del restaurante eludieron los locales de moda de la ciudad y buscaron un pequeño club, atestado y lleno de humo, en el que tocaba una buena banda, muy parecido a los bares en los que ambos habían empezado sus respectivas carreras. Creían que allí pasarían desapercibidos. Y así fue durante casi veinte minutos.

-Disculpe, ¿no es usted Shao Li? -la jovencita rubia y dientuda miraba a Shao con embeleso. Luego miró a Sakura-. Y Sakura Kinomoto.

-Bod Muldroon -contestó Shao con un pasable acento tejano-. Y ésta es mi mujer, Sheila. Di hola, Sheila -ordenó mientras la apretaba con fuerza y se contoneaba sobre la pista de baile, del tamaño de un sello.

-Hola -dijo Sakura dócilmente.

-iOh, señor Li! -la chica se rió y sacó una servilleta de papel y un bolígrafo-. Me llamo Debbie. Por favor, ¿podría poner "para mi buena amiga Debbie"?

-Claro -Shao le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y le dijo a Sakura que se diera la vuelta. Luego escribió rápidamente sobre la servilleta,

-Y tú también, Sakura -dijo Debbie cuando acabó-. Por el otro lado.

Era típico de sus fans tutearla. Pensaban en ella como en Sakura. Su espontaneidad y su calor hacían difícil que alguien se acercara a ella con el arrobo que normalmente se reservaba a las grandes estrellas. Sakura firmó en su lado de la camiseta cuando Shao le ofreció la espalda. Al acabar, notó que la chica miraba a Shao con los ojos como platos. La vena de su garganta vibraba como un martillo neumático. Sakura sabía qué fantasías danzaban en su cabeza.

-Aquí tienes, Debbie -le tocó la mano para devolverla a la realidad.

-Ah -Debbie tomó la servilleta, se quedó mirándola un momento inexpresivamente y luego sonrió a Shao-. Gracias -miró a Sakura y se pasó una mano por el pelo como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-. Muchísimas gracias.

-De nada -Shao sonrió, pero empezó a llevar a Sakura hacia la puerta.

Era demasiado esperar que el incidente hubiera pasado inadvertido y que nadie más los hubiera reconocido. Durante los siguientes quince minutos, quedaron atrapados entre la multitud y la puerta, firmando autógrafos y lidiando con una batería de preguntas. Shao procuró que no se separaran mientras iba abriéndose lentamente paso entre el gentío.

Los empujaron y zarandearon un poco, pero la gente le pareció bastante civilizada. Todavía era temprano para los parámetros de Los Ángeles, y aún no había corrido mucho el alcohol. Aun así, quería sacar de allí a Sakura cuanto antes. Aquellas situaciones eran explosivas; los ánimos podían cambiar bruscamente. Un fan demasiado entusiasta y todo podía ser distinto. Y feo. Sakura siguió firmando autógrafos un rato; de vez en cuando, una mano se alargaba para tocarle el pelo. Shao sintió una leve oleada de alivio cuando por fin consiguió sacarla al aire fresco de la noche. Sólo unas cuantas personas los siguieron fuera del local, y consiguieron llegar al coche firmando sólo unos pocos autógrafos más.

-Maldita sea, lo siento -Shao se inclinó sobre ella para cerrar la puerta-. No debí traerte aquí.

Sakura respiró hondo y se apartó el pelo de la cara, peinándoselo con los dedos, mientras se volvía hacia él.

-No seas tonto; yo quería venir. Además, la gente ha sido amable.

-No siempre lo es -masculló él mientras el coche se mezclaba con el tráfico de Los Ángeles.

-No -Sakura se recostó y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara-. Pero yo he tenido mucha suerte. Las cosas sólo se han salido de madre una o dos veces. Es la fama, supongo. Es lógico que a veces los fans olviden que somos de carne y hueso.

-Y que intenten llevarse trocitos nuestros a casa.

-Eso -dijo Sakura secamente- puede ser un problema. Recuerdo haber visto el video de un concierto que diste hará siete u ocho años –apoyó el codo sobre el respaldo del asiento y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano-. Era en Londres. Los fans rompieron el cordón de seguridad. Parecieron tragarte entero. Debió de ser espantoso.

-Me querían tanto que me rompieron un par de costillas.

-Oh, Shaoran -Sakura se irguió, asombrada-. Eso es terrible. No lo sabía.

Él sonrió y movió los hombros.

-Le quitamos importancia. Durante un tiempo me arruinó el gusto por los conciertos, pero lo superé -tomó un desvío y se dirigió hacia las colinas-. Ahora hay más medidas de seguridad.

-No sé si yo podría volver a enfrentarme al público en directo después de una cosa así.

-¿Y de dónde ibas a sacar la adrenalina, sino? -repuso él-. La necesitamos, ¿no es cierto? La gratificación instantánea del aplauso -se echó a reír y la atrajo hacia sí-. ¿Por qué lo hacemos, sino, Sakura? ¿Por qué, si no, hay muchos otros ahí fuera luchando por triunfar? ¿Por qué emprendiste tú este camino, Sakura?

-Por escapar -contestó ella sin darse tiempo para pensar. Suspiró y se relajó contra su hombro al ver que él no le pedía una explicación-. La música fue siempre algo a lo que aferrarme. Era constante, fiable. Necesitaba algo que fuera sólo mío -giró la cabeza un poco para observar su perfil-. ¿Y tú?

-Más o menos por la misma razón, supongo. Tenía algo que decir, y quería que la gente recordara lo que decía.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Al principio de tu carrera eras muy radical. Esas canciones tan vigorosas, tan contundentes... Durante un tiempo fuiste el chico malo de la música.

-Ahora me he ablandado -le dijo él.

_-Caliente como fuego _no me parece muy blanda -comentó ella-. ¿No era el corte principal de tu último disco?

Shaoran sonrió y la miró un instante.

-No quiero perder la práctica.

-Estuvo en el número uno de las listas diez semanas consecutivas -dijo ella-. No está mal, para ser tan blanda.

-Tienes razón -dijo él como si acabara de acordarse-. Desbanqué una canción tuya, ¿no? Era un arreglito muy mono, que yo recuerde. Tal vez un poco cargado de cuerdas, pero... -ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo-. Sakura -se quejó él suavemente-, no deberías distraerme cuando conduzco.

-Ese arreglito tan mono ganó un disco de platino.

-Ya he dicho que era muy mono -le recordó él-. Y la letra no estaba mal. Un poco sentimental, quizá, pero...

-A mí me gustan las letras sentimentales -le dijo ella, dándole otro golpe en el brazo-. No todas las canciones tienen que levantar ampollas.

-Claro que no -convino él juiciosamente-. Siempre hay sitio para cancioncillas simpáticas.

-Cancioncillas simpáticas -repitió Sakura, apenas consciente de que habían caído en la vieja costumbre de debatir el trabajo de cada uno-. Sólo porque no me gusta fanfarronear ni hacer letras tramposas... -comenzó a decir. Shaoran se apartó a un lado de la carretera y ella lo miró con los ojos achicados-. ¿Qué haces?

-Parar antes de que me des otro puñetazo -sonrió y le deslizó un dedo por la nariz-. ¿Fanfarronear?

-Fanfarronear -repitió ella-. ¿Cómo llamarías tú a ese duelo del piano y la guitarra al final de _Ca_liente _como _f_uego_?

-Un modo con clase de desvanecer una canción -replicó él, y, aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, Sakura soltó un bufido burlón.

-Yo no necesito tantos artificios. Mis canciones son...

-Abiertamente sentimentales.

Ella levantó una ceja con expresión altiva

-Si crees que mi música es mona y sentimental ¿cómo crees que vamos a trabajar juntos?

-Perfectamente -repuso él-. Nos equilibraremos, Sakura, como siempre.

-Vamos a tener unas peleas terribles –predijo ella

-Sí, imagino que sí.

-Y -añadió ella, intentando sofocar sin éxito una sonrisa- siempre ganarás tú.

-Bien, entonces las peleas no serán aburridas –la atrajo hacia sí y, al ver que se resistía, le apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Mira -dijo, señalando por la ventanilla-, ¿por qué será que las ciudades siempre parecen más bonitas de noche y desde arriba?

Sakura contempló la línea del horizonte de Los Ángeles, que refulgía.

-Supongo que es por el misterio. Hace que uno se pregunte qué está pasando, y no se ve lo rápido que va todo. Aquí arriba se está muy tranquilo -sintió que los labios de Shaoran le rozaban la frente-. Shaoran... -se apartó, pero él la detuvo.

-No te apartes de mí, Sakura -murmuró en voz baja, y ella sintió un arrebato de calor subirle por la espalda-. No te apartes de mí.

Bajó la cabeza despacio, y sus labios rozaron los de ella sin apenas tocarlos. La mano que había posado en su nuca era, sin embargo, firme. Mantuvo a Sakura mirando hacia él mientras variaba el ángulo del beso. Sus labios eran persuasivos, seductores. Besó la piel suave y satinada de sus mejillas, sus párpados cerrados y frágiles, el cabello perfumado de sus sienes.

Sakura se sentía flotar hacia él, como siempre, perdiéndose en él. Entreabrió los labios de modo que, cuando Shaoran volvió a besarla, los encontró invitándole a explorar su boca. El beso se hizo más profundo, pero muy despacio, como si Shaoran paladeara el sabor de su lengua. Ella subió las manos sobre su pecho hasta que lo abrazó y sus cuerpos se tocaron. Él murmuró algo; después, posó la boca sobre la curva de su cuello. La fragancia de Sakura se levantó, envolviéndolo.

Ella gimió cuando él acarició su pecho, un gemido al mismo tiempo de anhelo y de protesta. Shaoran volvió a besarla en la boca, respondiendo al ansia que sentía emanar de ella. Sakura no se resistía; parecía tan abierta y cálida como un rayo de sol. Su cuerpo anhelante se derretía irresistiblemente. Le pareció que el calor de la mano de Shaoran atravesaba la fina tela de su vestido y prendía fuego a su piel desnuda. Hacía tanto tiempo, pensó aturdida, tanto tiempo que no sentía nada tan intenso, que no experimentaba un deseo tan desesperado... Su cuerpo entero parecía en sintonía con él.

-Sakura –su boca se hallaba junto a su oído, junto a su garganta, junto al hueco de su mejilla-. Dios, cuánto te deseo –la besó con urgencia; sus manos ya no eran suaves-. Hace tanto tiempo... –dijo, repitiendo lo que ella había pensado un instante antes-. Tanto tiempo... Vuelve conmigo. Ven conmigo al hotel. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

La pasión inundaba los sentidos de Sakura. La lengua de Shaoran se deslizó sobre su piel acalorada hasta alcanzar de nuevo su boca. Entonces se apoderó de ella. El ardor crecía, estrangulaba su aliento en la garganta, la sofocaba. En su interior luchaban el miedo y el deseo. Comenzó a forcejear.

-No –dijo, buscando aire a bocanadas-. No

Shao la agarró por los hombros y de un tirón le hizo volver la cara hacia él.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con aspereza-. Tú también me deseas, puedo sentirlo.

-No -ella sacudió la cabeza, y le temblaron las manos al empujarle por el pecho-. No, no puedo -intentó apaciguar su respiración-. Me estás haciendo daño; Shaoran. Suéltame, por favor.

Él relajó los dedos poco a poco y después la soltó.

-La misma historia de siempre -murmuró. Apartándose de ella, sacó con cuidado un cigarrillo y lo encendió-. Te entregas hasta que me vuelves medio loco y después te alejas de mí -le dio una larga y profunda chupada al cigarrillo-. Debería haberlo imaginado.

-No seas injusto. Yo no empecé esto. No quería...

-Sí querías -replicó él, furioso-. Maldita sea, Sakura, claro que querías. He estado con suficientes mujeres como para saber cuándo estoy abrazando a una que me desea.

Sakura se puso rígida, intentando resistirse al dolor que se iba apoderando rápidamente de ella.

-Será mejor que te vayas con una de tus muchas amigas, Shaoran. Te dije que esta vez no caería a tus pies, y lo mantengo. Si podemos mantener una relación profesional, bien -tragó saliva y se alisó el pelo que él acababa de acariciar-. Pero, si no puedes mantener las cosas en ese nivel, será mejor que te busques otra colaboradora.

-Tengo la que quiero -él tiró el cigarrillo por la ventanilla abierta-. Jugaremos a tu manera una temporada, Sakura. Los dos somos profesionales, y sabemos lo que ese musical va a suponer para nuestras carreras -encendió el motor-. Te llevaré a casa.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_cainat06_

_Kendrix astrix_

_Ying-Fa-Dark_

_Ravishing Girl anterioirmente Sweeping Girl_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_vmi5_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Reencuentro_**

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

**_Summary:_**

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**_Capitulo 5_**

Sakura odiaba llegar tarde a una fiesta, pero no había podido evitarlo. Su agenda estaba repleta. Si no hubiera sido importante que asistiera, a fin de codearse con Lauren Chase y otros miembros del reparto y el equipo técnico de _Fantasía, _habría puesto alguna excusa. Sólo quedaban dos días para que empezara su gira.

Lo cierto era que se había olvidado de la fiesta. Había tenido ensayos y luego se había descubierto yendo en coche a Beverly Hills para mirar escaparates. No buscaba nada en concreto; sólo deseaba hacer algo sin propósito alguno. Durante semanas sólo había habido para ella exigencia tras exigencia, y sabía que las semanas siguientes irían por el mismo camino. Quería robar un par de horas. No le apetecía pensar en su madre, ni en el blanco y pulcro sanatorio, ni en listas de canciones, ni en la confusión que le causaba Shao mientras rebuscaba entre los tesoros de Neiman-Marcus y Gucci. Lo miraba todo y no compraba nada.

Al llegar a casa, la recibió una enorme nota escrita de puño y letra de Tomoyo, pegada a la puerta de su dormitorio.

_Fiesta en casa de Steve Jarett. Lo sé: lo habías olvidado. ¡Es IMPORTANTE! Ponte algún trapito, nena y ve. Salgo a cenar con Lorenzo. Nos vemos allí. T_

Sakura maldijo un rato, se rebeló y a continuación capituló antes de acercarse al armario para elegir un traje. Una hora después iba atravesando a gran velocidad las colinas de Hollywood. Era importante que asistiera a la fiesta.

Steve Jarett, el director de _Fantasía, _era el último niño prodigio de la gran pantalla. Había dirigido tres grandes éxitos seguidos. Sakura deseaba tanto como él que _Fantasía _fuera el cuarto.

La fiesta sería multitudinaria, pensó mientras miraba melancólicamente el cielo abierto y tachonado de estrellas. Y ruidosa. De pronto se rió de sí misma. ¿Desde cuánto era un calvario una fiesta ruidosa y multitudinaria? En otro tiempo había disfrutado de ellas. Y no podía negarse que los asiduos a aquellos saraos solían ser personas fascinantes, con historias increíbles que contar. Sakura todavía sentía curiosidad. Era sólo que... Suspiró y se permitió el lujo de admitir el verdadero motivo de su reticencia: Shaoran estaría allí. Tenía que ir.

¿Iría acompañado?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué no iba a ir acompañado?, se respondió enseguida mientras reducía la marcha al tomar una curva. A no ser que decidiera esperar y elegir entre las muchas invitadas a la fiesta. Sakura suspiró de nuevo al ver, ya cerca, las luces brillantes de la casa de Jarett. Era ridículo angustiarse por algo que había terminado hacía años.

Sus faros arrancaron un brillo mate a las recias verjas de hierro. Frenó el coche. El guardia le preguntó su nombre, comprobó su lista y la dejó pasar. Oyó la música antes de llegar a la mitad del camino de entrada, sinuoso y flanqueado de palmeras.

Había un adolescente con chaquetilla blanca esperando para ayudarla a salir del Lamborghini. Era seguramente un aspirante a actor, u operador o un guionista en ciernes, pensó Sakura mientras le sonreía.

-Hola, llego tarde. ¿Crees que podré entrar sin que lo noten?

-No creo, señorita Kinomoto, con ese aspecto.

Sakura levantó las cejas, sorprendida porque la hubiera reconocido tan pronto en la penumbra. Pero enseguida comprendió que, aunque no hubiera reconocido su cara o su pelo, la habría identificado por la voz.

-Eso es un cumplido, ¿no? -preguntó.

-Sí, señora -dijo él con tanta vehemencia que ella se echó a reír.

-Bueno, de todas formas voy a intentarlo. No me gusta hacer entradas triunfales, como no sea en el escenario -observó la amplia mansión de ladrillo blanco-. Tiene que haber una entrada lateral.

-Torciendo a la izquierda -el chico señaló con el dedo-. Hay unas puertas de cristal que dan a la biblioteca. Entre por ahí y tuerza a la izquierda. Creo que podrá entrar sin que se den cuenta.

-Gracias -fue a sacar un billete, descubrió que se había dejado el bolso en el coche y se inclinó hacia la ventanilla para recogerlo. Tras buscar un momento, encontró un billete de veinte dólares y se lo dio al chico.

-¡Gracias, Sakura! -dijo él con entusiasmo mientras se alejaba. Luego la llamó-. Señorita Kinomoto... -Sakura se dio la vuelta con una media sonrisa-, ¿le importaría firmármelo?

Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿El billete?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Así no te servirá de nada. Espera -hurgó en su bolso y sacó una hojita de papel. Por un lado tenía garabateada una lista de la compra que Tomoyo le había dado hacía un par de semanas, pero por el otro o estaba en blanco-. ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó

-Sam, Sam Rheinhart.

-Toma, Sam Rheinhart -dijo ella. Escribió rápidamente una línea sobre el papel y le dio el autógrafo. Mientras se alejaba a toda prisa, el chico la siguió con la mirada, en una mano el billete de veinte y en la otra la lista de la compra.

Sakura encontró sin problemas las puertas de cristal. Aunque estaban cerradas, el bullicio de la fiesta llegaba claramente a través de ellas. Al fondo jardín, grupos de personas escuchaban a una banda de rock muy ruidosa o paseaban alrededor a piscina. Sakura permaneció entre las sombras. Llevaba una falda que le llegaba a los tobillos y un jersey con mangas de túnica, de color ciruela oscuro, recamado con hilos plateados que atrapaban la luz de la luna. Entró por la biblioteca y se concedió un momento para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de abrirse paso a tientas hacia la puerta.

En el pasillo que había al otro lado no había nadie. Complacida consigo misma, Sakura salió y se dirigió lentamente hacia el foco del ruido.

-¡Vaya, Sakura! -era Carly Denvers, una actriz rubia, bajita y atolondrada, con voz de niña pequeña y talento afilado como un florete. Aunque por lo general no se movían en los mismos círculos, a Sakura le caía bien-. No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Hola, Carly -intercambiaron los obligados roces de mejilla-. Me parece que tengo que felicitarte, ¿no? He oído que vas a hacer un papel importante en _Fantasía._

-Todavía estamos negociando, pero eso parece. Es una joya de papel, y trabajar con Steve es la bomba, claro -mientras hablaba, le dirigía a Sakura una mirada penetrante con sus ojos azules de bebé-. Estás guapísima -dijo. Sakura sabía que lo decía en serio-. Y a ti también hay que felicitarte, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, me hace mucha ilusión colaborar en la banda sonora.

Carly ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Yo estaba pensando más en Shao Li que en la banda sonora, cielo -la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció al instante-. Uy -la sonrisa de Carly se abrió aún más-. La herida todavía está tierna -no había malicia en su regocijo. Le dio el brazo a Sakura-. Yo esta vez lo vigilaría muy de cerca, Sakura. Me dan ganas de hacerle un numerito para él solo, y te garantizo que no soy la única.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Dick Wagner? -Sakura se recordó que debía quitarle importancia al asunto mientras se acercaban a las risas y murmullos de la fiesta

-Eso son noticias viejas, cielo -Carly se echó a reír, un tintineo al que Sakura no pudo evitar responder-. Aun así, no tengo por costumbre pisarles terreno a las demás.

-No hay colgado ningún cartel de prohibido, Carly -dijo Sakura despreocupadamente.

-Mmm -Carly se echó hacia atrás un mechón de pelo rubio plateado. Un camarero pasó por allí con una bandeja de copas, y ella tomó limpiamente dos-. He oído decir que es un amante maravilloso -comentó, sus ojos brillantes fijos en Sakura. Esta le sostuvo la mirada y aceptó la copa de champán.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, supongo que eso también son noticias viejas.

_-Touché _-murmuró Carly hacia el interior de su copa

-¿Está Shaoran aquí? -preguntó Sakura, intentando demostrarse a sí misma y a su acompaña que la conversación no tenía importancia alguna

-Aquí y allá -dijo Carly ambiguamente-. No tengo claro si intenta esquivar a los rebaños de mujeres que pululan a su alrededor o si las está buscando. No suelta prenda, ¿verdad?

Sakura emitió un sonido vago y se encogió hombros. Decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.

-¿Has visto a Steve? Supongo que debería abrirme paso hasta él para decirle hola.

Era una fiesta bastante típica, pensó. Las vestimentas oscilaban entre Rive Gauche y el Ejército de Salvación. La banda que tocaba junto a la piscina producía un tamborileo constante sobre el que superponían las risas y las voces. Las puertas de la terraza, abiertas de par en par, dejaban salir nubes de humo y permitían que el aire cálido de la noche circulara libremente. Los grandes canteros de césped brillaban, iluminados por luces de colores. A Sakura le interesaba más la gente, pero aun así le dedicó al salón una rápida ojeada.

Estaba decorado en blanco cegador -las paredes, los muebles, las alfombras-, con algunas pinceladas de verde aquí y allá. Sakura pensó que era precioso y que ni en un millón de años podría vivir allí. No se habría atrevido a poner los pies sobre la elegante mesita baja de cristal y caprichosas formas. Volvió a fijar su atención en los invitados.

Buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo y a su guapo millonario italiano. Divisó a Eriol con una de sus esqueléticas modelos colgada del brazo. Pensó que los rumores acerca de que iba a diseñar el vestuario de _Fantasía _debían de ser ciertos. Había otros invitados a los que reconoció: productores, dos grandes estrellas a las que había visto innumerables veces en la oscuridad de los cines, un coreógrafo al que conocía sólo de vista y oídas, un guionista con el que había coincidido otras veces y otras personas a las de conocía de pasada o no conocía en absoluto.

Carly y ella se vieron arrastradas hacia el epicentro

Hubo docenas de saludos que intercambiar, manos que besar y mejillas que rozar antes de que Sakura lograra deslizarse de nuevo, paso a paso, hacia los márgenes del salón. Siempre se sentía más cómoda con una o dos personas a la vez que con a multitud, a no ser que estuviera en el escenario. Al sentir que alguien le tocaba el brazo, se giró se encontró mirando a su anfitrión.

-Vaya, hola -sonrió, alegrándose de tener aquella oportunidad de mantener un _tête-a-tête _con el productor

-Hola. Temía que no fueras a venir.

Sakura comprendió que no debía sorprenderle que hubiera notado su ausencia entre aquel gentío. Steve Jarett se daba cuenta de todo. Era un hombre bajito y ligero, de cara pálida e intensa y barba negra, que aparentaba diez años menos de los treinta y siete que tenía. Se le consideraba un perfeccionista, a menudo un incordio cuando rodaba, pero también un creador de filmes muy bellos. Tenía fama de ser paciente; lo suficiente, al menos, como para rodar la misma escena una y otra vez hasta que conseguía exactamente lo que quería. Cinco años atrás había asombrado a la industria con una película de bajo presupuesto que se había convertido en el éxito indiscutible del año. Su primer film había recibido un Oscar y le había abierto todas las puertas que antes se le habían cerrado con estruendo en las narices. Steve Jarett tenía ahora las llaves y sabía cuáles usar.

La agarró de las manos y observó su cara. Era él quien había insistido en que fuera Shao Li el responsable de la banda sonora de _Fantasía _y quien había aprobado la colaboración de Sakura Kinomoto. _Fantasía _era su primer musical, y no pensaba cometer ningún error.

-Lauren está aquí -dijo al fin-. ¿La conoces ya?

-No, y me gustaría.

-Quiero que llegues a entenderla muy bien.

-Tengo copias de todas sus películas y grabaciones.

-Debes estudiarlas antes de empezar a trabajar en la banda sonora

Sakura levantó una ceja.

-Creo que no me he perdido ninguna de sus películas, pero las veré otra vez. Ella es el núcleo de la historia.

Jarett sonrió de improviso, inesperadamente.

-Exacto. Y a Jack Ladd ya lo conoces.

-Sí, hemos trabajado juntos. No podrías haber elegido un actor mejor para el papel de Joe.

-Le he pedido que adelgace cinco kilos –dijo Jarett, tomando un canapé de una bandeja-. En estos momentos no tiene muy buena opinión de mí.

-Pero va a adelgazar los cinco kilos –observó

Jarett sonrió

-Uno a uno. Vamos al mismo gimnasio. Yo no dejo de recordarle que Joe es un aspirante a escritor-, no un hedonista que se da la gran vida.

Sakura dejó escapar una risa baja y gutural y se metió un bocadito de queso en la boca. Con sobrepeso o sin él, has conseguido un tipo estupendo.

-No sé cómo te las apañaste para convencer a Larry Keaston de que hiciera la coreografía. Lleva cinco años retirado.

-A base de sobornos y perseverancia -dijo Jarett con desenfado, mirando hacia donde el antiguo bailarín, un hombre distinguido y de cabello canoso, permanecía arrellanado en un sillón de color perla-. Estoy intentando convencerlo para que haga un papelito –sonrió de nuevo a Sakura -. Remolonea y se hace el interesante, pero se muere por ponerse delante de las cámaras otra vez.

-Si consigues que haga un par de pasos de claque en la película, tendrás el mayor éxito de la década –comentó Sakura, y sacudió la cabeza. Y así sería, pensó. Jarett tenía ese toque especial.

-Es un gran admirador tuyo –dijo él, y vio que a Sakura se le agrandaban los ojos.

-¿Mío? Me tomas el pelo.

-No –le dirigió una mirada curiosa-. Quiere conocerte.

Sakura miró alternativamente a Jarett y a Larry Keaston. Aquellas cosas nunca dejaban de asombrarla. ¿Cuántas veces, siendo niña, había visto sus películas en televisores en blanco y negro y habitaciones abarrotadas de cosas mientras esperaba que su madre volviera a casa?

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces –le dijo a Jarett, dándole el brazo.

Empezó a divertirse y el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Habló largo y tendido con Larry Keaston y descubrió que su ídolo de la infancia era un hombre amable e ingenioso. Hablaba soltando una sarta de improperios pronunciados con refinado acento bostoniano. Aunque Sakura conversó un momento con Jack Ladd, aún no había conocido a Lauren Chase cuando divisó a Eriol bebiendo tranquilamente en un rincón.

-¿Estás sólo? –preguntó al acercarse a él.

-Estoy observando a las masas, querida mía –le dijo Eriol, bebiendo un sorbito de su whisky con soda-. Es asombroso que personas inteligentes insistan en ponerse trajes tan inapropiados. Fíjate en Lela Marring –sugirió, ladeando la cabeza hacía una morena muy alta, ataviada con un vestido corto, estrecho y de color rosa-. Ignoro que lleva a una mujer a lucir un felpudo en público.

Sakura sofocó una risita.

-Tiene unas piernas muy bonitas.

-Sí, de dos metros y medio de largo –desvió su línea de visión-. Luego tenemos a Marshall Peters, que está intentando imponer una nueva tendencia. Pelo en el pecho y rojo satén.

Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada y esta vez se echó a reír.

-No todo el mundo tiene tu _savoir faire,_ Eriol.

-Claro que no –convino él al instante, y sacó uno de sus cigarrillos de importación-. Pero, al menos, podrían tener un poco de gusto.

-Me gusta cómo has vestido a tu última protegida -comentó Sakura, señalando con la cabeza hacia la flaca modelo que hablaba con un famoso actor de series de televisión. Iba vestida en gasa negra y encaje con filigrana de oro-. Eriol, esa chica no puede tener más de dieciocho años. ¿De qué hablas con ella?

Él le lanzó una de sus largas miradas sarcásticas.

-¿Te estás haciendo la chistosa, querida?

Ella se echó a reír, a pesar de sí misma.

-No intencionadamente.

Eriol le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y levantó de nuevo su vaso.

-He notado que Tomoyo ha venido con su última conquista, un tipo latino con los pómulos muy marcados.

-Zapatos -dijo Sakura vagamente, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el salón. Fueron a posarse, asombrados, en una chica que, vestida con pantalones de piel muy ceñidos y una camiseta elástica, llevaba gafas en forma de corazones sobre los ojos profusamente pintados de kohl. Sabiendo que Eriol se mostraría horrorizado, se disponía a llamar su atención sobre la chica cuando divisó a Shaoran al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Sakura comprendió con un sobresalto que llevaba observándola algún tiempo. Había sido en una fiesta como aquélla donde se habían visto por primera vez, rodeados de ruido, risas y música. También entonces sus ojos se habían encontrado.

Era la primera fiesta de Sakura en Hollywood, y se sentía abrumada. Había allí personas a las que sólo conocía como voces en la radio o caras en la pantalla. Entonces también había acudido sola, pero en ese caso había sido un error. Todavía no había aprendido a hacer regatees.

Recordaba que la había acorralado un actor, aunque, cosa rara, no recordaba su nombre, ni su cara. Carecía de experiencia para enfrentarse a él y estaba siendo arrinconada poco a poco contra la pared cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shao. Recordaba cómo la miraba él también entonces, con expresión más bien indolente y una media sonrisa en los labios. Debía de haber visto desesperación en sus ojos, porque su sonrisa se hizo más amplia antes de que empezara a abrirse paso entre la multitud, hacia ella. Con perfecto aplomo, se había deslizado entre Sakura y el actor, y le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros:

-¿Me has echado de menos? -le había preguntado, y le había dado un leve beso antes de que ella pudiera responder-. Hay unas personas ahí fuera que quieren conocerte -le había lanzado al actor una mirada de disculpa-. Con tu permiso.

Antes de que pudieran decir una palabra más, había conducido a Sakura por entre los grupos de gente y la había sacado a la terraza. Ella recordaba aún el olor de los naranjos florecidos que llegaba de un huerto cercano y el destello plateado de la luna sobre las baldosas.

Le había reconocido, por supuesto, y estaba azorada, Había logrado recobrar la compostura cuando se quedaron a solas entre las sombras de la terraza. Se había pasado la mano por el pelo y le había sonreído.

-Gracias.

-De nada -aquélla había sido la primera vez que Shaoran la había observado con aquella mirada franca y serena que le era característica. Sakura todavía recordaba haberse sentido suavemente traspasada por ella-. No eres como esperaba.

-¿No? - Sakura no había sabido cómo tomarse aquello exactamente.

Él le había sonreído.

-No. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

-Sí -aquel asentimiento se le había escapado de los labios antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensárselo.

-Bien. Vámonos-. Shao le había tendido la mano. Tras vacilar un momento, ella se la había dado. Había sido así de sencillo.

- Sakura... Sakura...

Volvió al presente bruscamente al oír la voz de Eriol y sentir su mano sobre el brazo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué? -lo miró, aturdida.

-Llevas lo que estás pensando escrito en la cara murmuró él-, y eso no es aconsejable en un salón lleno de curiosos -tomó una copa de champán de una bandeja y se la dio-. Bebe.

Ella se alegró de tener algo en que ocupar las manos y tomó la copa.

-Sólo estaba pensando -dijo inadecuadamente y profirió un soplido de frustración al ver la mirada irónica de Eriol. Probó otra táctica-. En fin, parece que vamos a trabajar en el mismo proyecto.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? -dijo él con una sonrisa torcida

Sakura le lanzó una mirada directa.

-Somos profesionales -afirmó, consciente de que los dos sabían de quién estaba hablando.

-¿Y amigos? -preguntó él, acercando un dedo a su mejilla.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

-Puede ser. Yo soy una persona muy amistosa.

-Mmm -Eriol miró por encima del hombro de Sakura y vio acercarse a Shaoran-. Por lo menos sabe vestirse -murmuró, dándole el visto bueno al traje color pizarra, informal pero perfectamente cortado, de Shaoran-. Pero ¿estás segura de que lo de Cornualles es necesario? ¿No valdría Sausalito?

Sakura se echó a reír.

-¿Hay algo que tú no sepas?

-Espero que no, por supuesto. Hola, Shao, me alegro de verte.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y sonrió fácilmente. El sobresalto del recuerdo había pasado

-Hola, Shaoran.

- Sakura -fijó la mirada en su cara-. Aún no conoces a Lauren Chase.

Ella apartó con esfuerzo sus ojos de los de él.

-No -sonrió y miró a la mujer que iba a su lado.

Lauren Chase era una mujer esbelta como una avispa, con una densa melena castaña oscura y ojos verdemar. Había en ella algo de etéreo. Quizá, pensó Sakura, fuera su tez pálida, casi traslúcida, o el modo en que caminaba, como si sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo. Tenía una boca vigorosa que se plegaba un poco por las comisuras y un cuello largo y esbelto que adornaba con cadenas de oro. Sakura sabía que estaba bien entrada en la treintena y llegó a la conclusión de que lo aparentaba. Era aquélla una mujer cuya belleza no necesitaba apoyarse en la lozanía de la juventud.

Se había casado dos veces. Su primer divorcio, un asunto tormentoso, había recibido gran atención de la prensa rosa. Su segundo matrimonio iba ya por el séptimo año y había dado como fruto dos hijos. Sakura recordó que últimamente se hablaba muy poco de su vida privada. Obviamente, había aprendido a preservar su intimidad.

-Shao me ha dicho que tú vas a ser quien ponga el corazón en la música -su voz era sonora y rica en matices.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada a Shao.

-Eso es toda una responsabilidad. Shao considera por lo general que mis letras son más bien sentimentales. Yo, por mi parte, le considero a menudo un cínico.

Lauren sonrió.

-Bien, entonces creo que tendremos una banda sonora con enjundia. Steve va a dejar que sea yo quien diga la última palabra sobre mis temas.

Sakura levantó una ceja. No sabía si aquello era una advertencia o un comentario incidental.

-Entonces supongo que debemos mantenerte al tanto de nuestros progresos -dijo amablemente.

-Por correo y por teléfono -repuso Lauren, lanzándole a Shao una mirada de soslayo-, ya que vais a iros a escribir al otro lado del mundo.

-Es una cuestión de temperamento artístico dijo Shao con desenfado.

-No hay duda de que de eso tiene mucho-, le aseguró Sakura a Lauren.

-Tú debes saberlo, supongo -Lauren levantó un hombro y bruscamente fijó en Sakura una mira afilada y directa-. Espero mucho de esta banda sonora. Esta película era lo que estaba esperando -aquello era al mismo tiempo un desafío y una exigencia.

Sakura respondió a su mirada inclinando lenta mente la cabeza mientras pensaba que Lauren Chase era perfecta para el papel de Tessa.

-Eso es lo que tendrás.

Lauren se tocó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua y sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí, eso creo. Bueno -dijo, volviéndose hacia Eriol y dándole el brazo-, ¿por qué no me invitas a una copa y me hablas de los fabulosos trajes que vas a diseñar para mí?

Sakura los vio alejarse.

-Ésa es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere -murmuró mientras jugueteaba con el tallo de su copa.

-Y quiere un Oscar -repuso Shao. Recordarás que ha estado tres veces nominada y que ninguna de las tres lo ha conseguido. Está empeñada en que eso no vuelva a ocurrir -sonrió y tocó con el dedo uno de los pendientes de esmeralda de Sakura-. ¿A ti no te gustaría meterte uno en el bolsillo?

Sakura volvió a fijar la mirada en él

-Es curioso, había olvidado que podríamos conseguirlo -dejó que aquella idea retozara en su cabeza-. Suena bien, pero será mejor escribir la banda sonora antes de ponerse a soñar con el discurso de aceptación.

-¿Qué tal van tus ensayos?

-Bien, muy bien -bebió distraídamente un sorbo de champán-. La banda está muy compenetrada. -Tú te vas pronto a Las Vegas, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Has venido sola?

Ella lo miró, confundida por un momento.

-¿Aquí? Pues sí. He llegado tarde porque se me había olvidado por completo, pero Tomoyo me dejó una nota. ¿Te ha presentado a Lorenzo?

-No, esta noche no se han cruzado nuestros caminos -como ella había empezado a escudriñar el salón buscando a Tomoyo, la agarró de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo-. ¿Dejarás que te lleve a casa?

La expresión de Sakura, antes sorprendida, se tornó recelosa.

-He traído micoche, Shaoran.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

Sakura se sintió arrastrada e intentó resistirse.

-No es buena idea.

-¿Ah, no? -ella percibió su sarcasmo antes de que sonriera, se inclinara y la besara. Fue un beso leve: una invitación, una promesa o quizás un desafío-. Puede que tengas razón -tocó de nuevo su pendiente y lo dejó oscilar-. Nos veremos dentro de unas semanas -dijo con una sonrisa cordial, y, dando media vuelta, se perdió entre la gente.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, sin darse apenas cuenta de que se había tocado los labios con la lengua buscando su sabor.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_cainat06_

_Didi_

_Ying-Fa-Dark_

_Ravishing Girl anterioirmente Sweeping Girl_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_vmi5_

_Sarita Li_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

El teatro estaba a oscuras y en silencio. El sonido de los pasos de Sakura retumbaba, amplificado por la excelente acústica. Muy pronto aquella quietud se vería rota por montadores, electricistas, tramoyistas y toda clase de trabajadores que, entre bambalinas, componían los detalles esenciales y apenas visibles del espectáculo. Las voces rebotarían, mezclándose con los golpes de martillo y otros ruidos de metal y madera. El ruido tendría una tonalidad hueca y vacía, casi como sus pasos; un sonido interesante, atractivo, del que Sakura siempre disfrutaba.

Pero disfrutaba también del silencio y a menudo se descubría vagando por un teatro vacío mucho antes de que empezaran los ensayos, horas antes de que sus fans comenzaran a hacer cola en la entra principal. La prensa también estaría allí, con sus eternas e inacabables preguntas. Y Sakura no se sentía en sintonía con la prensa últimamente. Había visto ya media docena de versiones distintas acerca de ella y de Shaoran: especulaciones acerca de su colaboración en _Fantasía _y refritos sobre su antigua relación; viejas fotos desenterradas y vueltas a imprimir; preguntas añejas formuladas de nuevo. Y cada vez era como golpear la misma herida.

Dos veces por semana llamaba a la clínica Fieldmore y mantenía una conversación casi idéntica con el doctor Karter. Dos veces por semana él pasaba la llamada a la habitación de su madre. Aunque sabía que era absurdo, Sakura empezaba a creer de nuevo todas sus promesas, todos sus llorosos juramentos. Empezaba a abrigar esperanzas. Sabía que, si las exigencias de la gira no la hubieran mantenido ocupada y exhausta, se habría sentido emocionalmente destrozada, y no por primera vez daba gracias por haber tenido suerte y una buena voz.

Subió al escenario y se volvió hacia un público imaginario. Las filas de butacas parecían ondular como un mar. Pero ella sabía cómo navegar, lo había sabido desde su primer concierto. Era una intérprete nata, del mismo modo que su voz era natural, carente de artificio. Las dudas, la incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento tenían que ver con la mujer, no con la cantante. La canción revoleteaba en su cabeza, pera aun así espero y se lo pensó dos veces antes darle voz. Sabía que los recuerdos podían ser cosas peligrosas. Pero necesitaba demostrarse algo, de modo que se puso a cantar. Su voz se alzó, llegando hasta los rincones más remotos del teatro; su único acompañamiento era su imaginación.

_A través de las nubes y la lluvia llegaste y el sol se abrió paso para encontrarnos. _

¿Demasiado sentimental? No se lo había parecido al escribirla. Cantaba ahora lo que no había cantado en años. Dos minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos que la unían a Shao. Cada vez que oía sonar aquella canción apagaba la radio, y nunca, a pesar de que se lo habían pedido muchas veces, la había incluido en un disco o tocado en un concierto. La cantaba ahora como si fuera una prueba, recordando la armonía penetrante, casi dolorosa, de sus tonos graves combinados con la voz fresca y límpida de Shao. Necesitaba afrontar el recuerdo de las veces que había trabajado con él si quería encarar la realidad. La gira había llegado a su mitad. Sólo quedaban dos semanas para que acabara.

No era tan doloroso como temía; no sentía una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Había más bien un dolor cálido, casi placentero, en cierto modo sexual. Recordó la última vez que había estado en brazos de Shao, en el coche en silencio, en las colinas que se alzaban sobre Los Ángeles.

-Nunca te había oído cantar eso.

Sobresaltada, Sakura se giró hacia la derecha y se llevó la mano a la garganta.

-¡Ah, Marc! -riendo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro-. Me has dado un susto de muerte. No sabía que hubiera alguien aquí.

-No quería interrumpirte. Sólo he oído el corte que grabasteis Li y tú de esa canción –salió de entre las sombras y Sakura vio que llevaba una guitarra acústica colgada del hombro. Era típico; rara vez lo veía sin un instrumento entre las manos o cerca de ellas-. Siempre me ha parecido una lástima que no la volvieras a usar. Es una de tus mejores canciones. Pero supongo que no querías cantarla con nadie más.

Sakura lo miró con genuina sorpresa. Naturalmente, ésa era la razón esencial, pero ella misma no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-No, supongo que no -le sonrió-. Y creo que sigo sin querer. ¿Has venido a ensayar?

-Llamé a tu habitación. Tomoyo me dijo que probablemente estarías aquí -se acercó a ella y, como no había sillas, se sentó en el suelo.

Sakura se acomodó a su lado. Cruzó las piernas, que llevaba enfundadas en pantalones de color marrón grisáceo y dejó que su melena cayera sobre las suaves hombreras de su jersey de angora color topacio. Se sentía a gusto con él, dispuesta a charlar o a improvisar como cualquier músico.

Le sonrió cuando él comenzó a tocar una rápida y complicada melodía.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. A veces necesito sentir el ambiente del teatro antes de actuar. A estas alturas de una gira, empiezo a mezclarlos todos -cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás-. ¿Dónde estamos, en Kansas City? Dios, odio la idea de tener que meterme otra vez en un avión. Puente aéreo por aquí, puente aéreo por allá. Siempre me pasa esto en mitad de una gira. Dentro de un par de días volveré a ser la de siempre.

Marc la dejaba hablar mientras tocaba suavemente. Miraba sus manos, apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Eran muy finas y, aunque estaban muy morenas, seguían siendo frágiles. Justo por debajo de la piel se veía la leve filigrana azul de las venas. Las uñas no eran largas, pero tenían una forma bonita y estaban pintadas de esmalte claro, con un leve toque de rosa. No llevaba anillos. Como permanecían inmóviles, Marc comprendió que estaba relajada. El nerviosismo que había creído percibir al empezar a hablar con ella parecía haberse aquietado.

-Creo que está yendo bien -prosiguió ella-. Los Glass House son unos teloneros geniales, y la banda está muy unida, aunque hayamos perdido a Kelly. El nuevo bajo es bueno, ¿no crees?

-Conoce su oficio -dio Marc escuetamente.

Sakura sonrió y alargó una mano para tirarle de la barba.

-Igual que tú -dijo-. Déjame probar.

Marc se pasó la correa por encima de la cabeza y le dio la guitarra. Sakura era una guitarrista notable, aunque los músicos de su banda se burlaban de ella cada vez que intentaba tocar. Periódicamente, ella los amenazaba en broma con tocar en el espectáculo.

Aun así, le gustaba hacer música con las seis cuerdas. La reconfortaba. Había algo muy íntimo en el hecho de abrazar tan de cerca un instrumento, en sentir su vibración en el cuerpo. Tras dar dos veces la misma nota falsa, suspiró y arrugó la nariz al ver la sonrisa de Marc.

-Estoy desentrenada -dijo, devolviéndole la Gibson

-Buena excusa.

-Seguramente está desafinada.

Él recorrió rápidamente las escalas.

-No

-Podrías ser amable y mentir -cambió de postura, apoyando las plantas de los pies en el suelo y entrelazando las manos sobre las rodillas-. Menos mal que eres músico. Serías un pésimo político.

-Demasiados viajes -dijo él mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse de nuevo. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, que retumbaba en el teatro vacío.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cómo puede uno conservar la cordura yendo de ciudad en ciudad día tras día? Y, además, la música es una profesión muy estable.

-Firme como una condenada roca.

-Tienes un don para las analogías -le dijo ella, viendo con qué agilidad se movían sus dedos sobre las cuerdas-. Me encanta verte tocar -prosiguió-. Haces que parezca tan sencillo... Cuando Shaoran empezó a enseñarme... -su voz se apagó. Marc levantó la mirada, pero sus dedos no vacilaron-. Yo... Era difícil -continuó ella, y se preguntó qué la había impulsado a hablar de aquello-, porque él era zurdo, y su guitarra también, claro. Me compró una para mí, pero, como lo observaba a él, tuve que aprender del revés -se echó a reír, complacida por aquel recuerdo. Levantó distraídamente una mano para juguetear con su pendiente-. Puede que por eso toque así. Siempre tengo que darle la vuelta en mi cabeza a la melodía antes de mover los dedos.

Guardó silencio mientras Marc seguía tocando. Era tranquilizador y en cierto modo íntimo estar allí solos, en el enorme teatro vacío. Pero la música de Marc no sonaba solitaria al reverberar en el teatro. Sakura comenzó a cantar suavemente, como si estuvieran en casa, sentados en una alfombra, con las paredes rodeándolos, cercanas y reconfortantes.

Era cierto que la gira la había agotado y que al llegar a su meridiano se sentía desfallecida. Pero aquel interludio le estaba levantando el ánimo, aunque de un modo muy distinto a como lo haría el público esa noche. Aquello no era el arrebato rápido y embriagador que la mantenía en danza durante el tiempo que permanecía en escena, bajo los focos. Era una mano firme, un apoyo, como una buena noche de sueño o una comida hecha en casa. Sonrió a Marc cuando la canción acabó y dijo de nuevo:

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

Él la miró y por una vez sus manos se aquietaron sobre las cuerdas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy contigo, Sakura?

Ella pensó en la época en que Marc se convirtió en un miembro semipermanente de su banda.

-Cuatro... cuatro años y medio.

-Cinco, este verano -puntualizó él-. Fue en agosto. Estabas ensayando para tu segunda gira. Llevabas unos pantalones blancos, muy anchos, y una camiseta con un arco iris. Estabas descalza. Tenías la mirada perdida. Li había regresado a Inglaterra el mes anterior.

Sakura lo miró con fijeza. Nunca le había oído hablar tanto tiempo seguido.

-¿No es extraño que recuerdes cómo iba vestida? No parece un atuendo muy impresionante.

-Lo recuerdo porque me enamoré de ti en el acto.

-Oh, Marc -ella buscó algo que decir y no encontró nada. Alargó el brazo y lo tomó de la mano. Sabía que hablaba en serio.

-Una o dos veces estuve a punto de pedirte que vivieras conmigo.

Sakura dejó escapar un rápido suspiro.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque a ti te habría hecho sufrir decirme que no y a mí me habría hecho sufrir oírlo -apoyó la guitarra sobre las rodillas e, inclinándose sobre ella, besó a Sakura.

-No lo sabía -murmuró ella, apretando las manos de Marc sobre sus mejillas-. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Lo siento.

-Nunca te lo has quitado de la cabeza, Sakura. Es muy duro competir con un recuerdo -Marc le apretó las manos un momento y luego se las soltó-. También es más seguro. Sabía que nunca te comprometerías conmigo, así que podía ahorrarme comprometerme contigo -encogió sus hombros musculosos-. Creo que siempre me dio miedo que fueras de esas mujeres que hacen que uno lo dé todo porque no piden nada.

Ella frunció las cejas.

-¿Y lo soy?

-Necesitas a alguien capaz de hacerte frente. Yo no habría podido. Nunca habría podido decirte que no, ni gritarte, ni hacer el amor como un loco. La vida no es nada sin cosas como ésa, y habríamos acabado hiriéndonos el uno al otro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-Porque al verte cantar me he dado cuenta de que siempre te querré y nunca podré tenerte. Y, si te tuviera, perdería algo muy especial -estiró la mano para acariciarle el pelo-. Una fantasía que te reconforta en las noches frías y te hace sentir joven otra vez cuando eres viejo. A veces lo que pudo haber sido y no fue puede ser lo más preciado.

Sakura no sabía si sonreír o llorar.

-¿No te he hecho daño?

-No -contestó él con tal sencillez que Sakura comprendió que decía la verdad-. Me has hecho sentir bien. ¿He hecho yo que te sientas incómoda?

Ella sonrió.

-No. Has hecho que me sienta bien.

Marc sonrió; luego se levantó y le tendió la mano

-Vamos a tomar un café.

Shao se cambió en el camerino y se puso unos vaqueros. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, pero estaba completamente despejado. Todavía rebosaba energía tras su última actuación. Decidió salir y desfogarse un poco en la mesa del blackjack. Podía llevarse a Eddie o a alguno de los chicos de la banda y darse una vuelta por los casinos.

Habría mujeres. Shao sabía que habría muchas esperándolo cuando abandonara el refugio de su camerino. Podría elegir la que quisiera. Pero no quería una mujer. Quería beber una copa, jugar a las cartas y un poco de acción; cualquier cosa que disipara la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Echó mano de su camisa y el espejo reflejó su torso desnudo. Era tenso y fibroso, casi flaco, pero los músculos de sus brazos y hombros estaban sorprendentemente desarrollados. Había tenido que usarlos a menudo cuando era un chaval, en las calles de China. Siempre se había preguntado si habían sido las clases de piano, a las que su madre se empeñaba en llevarle, lo que le había salvado de convertirse en otra víctima de las calles. La música le había abierto un mundo distinto. Nunca se cansaba de ella, nunca aprendía bastante. Era como el alimento, y él estaba muerto de hambre.

A los quince años había formado su propio grupo. Era duro y peleón y gracias a su labia conseguía abrirse paso en garitos de mala muerte. También entonces había mujeres; no sólo chicas, sino mujeres que se sentían atraídas por su sexualidad de muchacho y su aplomo lleno de arrogancia. Pero ellas sólo constituían una parte de la aventura. Shao nunca había cejado en su empeño, a pesar de que era duro ganarse la vida en tugurios empapados de cerveza. Poco a poco había ascendiendo hasta hacerse un nombre en la ciudad. Tanto su música como su personalidad eran fuertes.

Había hecho falta tiempo. Tenía veinte años cuando grabó su primer disco, que pasó sin pena ni gloria. Sabía que su fracaso se había debido a una mezcla de mala calidad de la grabación, mala gestión y despreocupación por su parte. Había dado un par de pasos atrás, buscado un representante eficiente, trabajado duro en los arreglos y grabado otra sesión tras concienciarse de ello.

Dos años después, le había comprado a su familia una casa a las afueras de Londres, había animado a su hermano pequeño a ingresar en la universidad y se había ido a hacer su primera gira americana.

Ahora, a los treinta años, había veces en que sentía que nunca se había bajado del tiovivo. Había entregado la mitad de su vida a las exigencias de su carrera. Estaba cansado de dar tumbos. Quería algo que enfocara su vida, algo que le sirviera de centro. Sabía que no podía abandonar la música, pero ya no le bastaba con eso. Su familia tampoco era suficiente, ni el dinero, ni los aplausos.

Sabía lo que quería. Lo sabía ya cinco años antes, pero había veces en que no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo como cuando era una gamberro de quince años que, a base de labia, lograba entrar por la puerta de atrás en garitos para gente de treinta. Un montón de gente acababa de pagar treinta dólares por cabeza para oírle, y sabía que podía permitirse el lujo de agarrar hasta el último centavo que había ganado en aquellas dos semanas y jugárselo en una partida de dados. Sentía el impulso de hacerlo. Estaba inquieto, nervioso, poseído por el mismo desasosiego que había sentido la noche que llevó a Sakura a casa después de salir a cenar. Después de eso sólo la había visto una vez, en casa de Steve Jarett. Casi inmediatamente después había volado a Las vegas para empezar a pulir su espectáculo.

Todo aquello -la tensión, la rabia, el deseo- empezaba a pasarle factura. No por primera vez, se preguntó si el deseo irracional que sentía por ella se acabaría si podía hacerla suya una sola vez. Se remetió los faldones de la camisa con movimientos rápidos e impacientes en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Sabía que no, pero a veces deseaba que fuera así. Salió del camerino buscando compañía.

Estuvo una hora sentado a la mesa del blackjack. Perdió un poco, ganó un poco y volvió a perderlo. No estaba atento a las cartas. Había creído que el ruido, las luces brillantes, el denso olor del juego era lo que quería. Había a su lado una mujer delgada y vivaz, con un enorme diamante en el dedo y zafiros alrededor del cuello. Bebía y perdía al mismo ritmo constante. Al otro lado de la mesa había una joven pareja que le pareció de recién casados. La alianza de oro que lucía la chica en el dedo parecía nueva y brillante. Estaban locos de alegría por haber ganado lo que a Shao le parecieron treinta dólares. Había algo conmovedor en su dicha y en las tiernas miradas que intercambiaban. A su alrededor se oía el eterno guirigay de las tragaperras.

Shao descubrió que estaba tan inquieto como una hora antes, en el camerino. Junto a su codo había un vaso de Bourbon medio lleno, pero lo dejó al levantarse. Le aburría el casino y sentía una enorme envidia por aquel joven que tenía a su mujer y treinta dólares en fichas.

Cuando entró en su suite, la encontró oscura y silenciosa en agudo contraste con el mundo que acababa de abandonar. No se molestó en encender la luz al entrar en el dormitorio. Sacó un cigarrillo y se sentó en la cama antes de encenderlo. La llama produjo un agudo siseo y un breve resplandor. Se quedó sentado en silencio, pero la adrenalina seguía fluyendo. Por fin encendió la lamparita de la cama y levantó el teléfono.

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, pero el timbre del teléfono la atravesó como una oleada de pánico antes de que despertara del todo. Le latía el corazón en la garganta antes de despejarse. Había crecido oyendo llamadas intempestivas en mitad de la noche. Olvidó dónde estaba y buscó a tientas el teléfono, presa del temor y el presentimiento.

-Sí..., diga

-Sakura, sé que te he despertado. Lo siento.

Ella intentó despejarse.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero soy terriblemente desconsiderado.

Sakura se relajó, recostándose en las almohadas, e intentó orientarse.

-Estás en Las Vegas, ¿no? -dedujo por la luz tenue que se acercaba el alba. En Las Vegas eran dos horas antes. ¿O eran tres? No recordaba en qué zona horaria estaba.

-Sí, estaré aquí toda la semana que viene.

-¿Qué tal va el espectáculo?

Era típico de ella, pensó, no preguntarle por qué diablos la llamaba en plena noche. Sencillamente, aceptaba que necesitaba hablar. Shao sacó un cigarrillo y deseó poder tocarla.

-Mejor que mi suerte en las mesas.

Ella se rió, agradablemente adormilada. La conexión sonaba limpia y clara; Shao no parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros.

-¿Sigues jugando al blackjack?

-Soy muy tozudo -murmuró él-. ¿Qué tal en Kansas?

-¿Dónde? -él se echó a reír, y Sakura se alegró de oír su risa-. El público ha estado fantástico -prosiguió, dejando que su mente vagara de nuevo hacia el espectáculo-. Lo ha sido desde el principio. Esto es lo único que te mantiene en marcha en una gira como ésta. ¿Llegarás a tiempo para asistir al concierto en Nueva York? Me encantaría que oyeras a los teloneros.

-Allí estaré – Shao se tumbó de espaldas en la cama; parte su exceso de energía comenzaba a disiparse-. Cornualles cada vez me apetece más.

-Pareces cansado.

-No lo estaba hace un momento. Pero ahora sí. Sakura...

Ella esperó, pero Shao no dijo nada.

-¿Sí?

-Te echaba de menos. Necesitaba oír tu voz. Dime que estás mirando –le pidió-. Lo que ves ahora mismo.

-Está amaneciendo –dijo ella-. O casi. No veo ningún edificio, sólo el cielo. Es más malva que gris y la luz es muy suave y muy fina –sonrió; hacía mucho tiempo que no veía empezar el día-. Es realmente precioso, Shaoran. Se me había olvidado.

-¿Podrás volver a dormirte? –había cerrado los ojos; el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Sí, pero creo que preferiría salir a dar un paseo, aunque no creo que a Tomoyo le haga gracia que le pida que me acompañe.

Shao se quitó los zapatos usando la puntera de un pie y luego la del otro.

-Vuelve a dormir, y una mañana iremos a pasear por los acantilados de Cornualles. No debería haberte despertado.

-No, me alegro de que hayas llamado –notó su cambio; su voz, que antes sonaba aguda y alerta era ahora pastosa-. Descansa un poco, Shaoran. Te buscaré en Nueva York.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Sakura.

Estaba casi dormido antes de colgar. A dos mil kilómetros de allí, Sakura apoyó la mejilla en la almohada y vio llegar la mañana.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_**cainat06**_

_**Rawralinne**_

_**Ravishing Girl**__ anterioirmente __**Sweeping Girl**_

_**Chika-Phantom-Li**_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Sakura intentaba estarse quieta mientras le peinaban, retorcían y sujetaban el pelo. Su camerino estaba repleto de flores; llegaban constantemente desde hacía dos horas. Y estaba lleno de gente.

Un hombrecillo de ojos negros y penetrantes le aplicaba colorete. Tras ella, rezongando en francés de vez en cuando, una mujer de ágiles dedos la peinaba. Eriol, que tenía cosas que hacer en Nueva York, también estaba allí. Le había dicho a Sakura que iría a ver su vestuario en acción y en ese momento estaba enzarzado en una discusión con la modista. Tomoyo abrió la puerta a otro envío de flores

-¿Lo he guardado todo en el equipaje? ¿Sabéis?, debí decirle a Shaoran que me diera un día más para ir de compras. Seguramente me faltan montones de cosas -Sakura giró el asiento y oyó una maldición en francés cuando su pelo, parcialmente recogido, escapó entre los dedos de la peluquera. Perdona, Marie. Tomoyo, ¿he metido un abrigo? Puede que lo necesite -sacó la tarjeta del último ramo de flores y descubrió que era de un famoso productor con el que había trabajado en su último especial en televisión-. Son de Max. Hay una fiesta esta noche. ¿Por qué no vais? -le dio la tarjeta a Tomoyo y dejó que el puntilloso maquillador le corrigiera el perfil de los labios.

-Sí, has metido un abrigo, la chaqueta de ante, que puede que necesites a estas alturas de la primavera; y varios jerséis -dijo Tomoyo distraídamente mientras comprobaba su lista-. Puede que vaya.

-No puedo creer que éste sea el último concierto. Ha sido una buena gira, ¿verdad, Tomoyo? -Sakura giró la cabeza e hizo una mueca al sentir que le tiraban del pelo.

-No recuerdo que hayas tenido nunca mejor respuesta del público, ni que te la hayas merecido más...

-Y todos nos alegramos de que haya acabado -concluyó Sakura por ella.

-Voy a dormir una semana -Tomoyo les hizo un hueco a las flores y siguió revisando la lista de su cuaderno-. No todo el mundo tiene un flujo constante de energía, como tú.

-Me encanta tocar en Nueva York -dijo ella, y levantó las piernas para desesperación de la peluquera

-¡Debes estarte quieta!

-Marie, si me quedo quieta mucho más tiempo, voy a estallar -Sakura sonrió al maquillador, que se afanaba en torno a su cara-. Vosotros siempre sabéis qué hacer. Estoy perfecta. Me siento preciosa.

Tomoyo, que reconocía las señales, empezó a echar gente del camerino. Al final se fueron y sólo quedaron Eriol, Sakura y ella. La habitación se aquietó considerablemente; ahora las paredes zumbaban suavemente con las vibraciones de la actuación de los teloneros. Sakura dejó escapar un profundo suspiro

-Va a ser un alivio volver a tener mi cara, mi cuerpo y mi pelo -dijo, y se arrellanó en la silla-. Deberíais haber visto lo que me hizo ponerme en la cara esta mañana.

-¿Qué era? -preguntó Eriol, distraído, mientras alisaba el dobladillo de uno de sus trajes.

-Era verde -contestó ella, y se estremeció.

Él se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ésta se vaya a los páramo_s _de Cornualles?

-Un crucero por las islas griegas para recuperarme -Tomoyo tiró distraídamente de la espalda de su chaqueta-. Ya he sacado el pasaje para el día nueve. Estas giras son bestiales.

-Escúchala -resopló Sakura, y se miró con ojo crítico en el espejo-. Es ella la que durante un mes ha empuñado el látigo y la silla. Me da un aire muy exótico, ¿verdad? -arrugó la nariz y arruinó el efecto del maquillaje.

-Vístete -le ordenó Tomoyo.

-¿Ves? Sólo órdenes y más órdenes - Sakura se levantó obedientemente.

-Ten -Eriol levantó del perchero el vestido rojo y plata-. Dado que he echado a tu sastra, seré tu doncella.

-Vaya, muchas gracias - Sakura se quitó la bata y se embutió en el vestido-. ¿Sabes, Eriol? -prosiguió mientras él le subía la cremallera-, tenías razón en lo del traje negro. Tiene un éxito tremendo. Nunca sé si me están aplaudiendo a mí o al traje.

-¿Te he defraudado yo alguna vez? -preguntó él al tiempo que le enderezaba una tabla del vestido

-No - Sakura giró la cabeza y le sonrió por encima del hombro-. Nunca. ¿Vas a echarme de menos?

-Trágicamente -la besó en la oreja.

Se oyó una rápida llamada a la puerta.

-Diez minutos, señorita Kinomoto.

Ella respiró hondo.

-¿Vas a salir a la platea?

-No, me quedaré detrás del escenario con Tomoyo, -miró a su ayudante, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente

-Sí, por favor. Ten, Sakura, no olvides estos pendientes tan chabacanos -miró cómo Sakura se abrochaba uno -. La verdad, Eriol, a mí bastan para darme escalofríos, pero quedan fabulosos con ese vestido

-Naturalmente.

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El ego de un hombre -le dijo a Sakura - nunca deja de asombrarme.

-Mientras no supere su talento -replicó Eriol suavemente

-El público de Nueva York es muy exigente -dijo Sakura a toda prisa; su voz parecía brincar de pronto, llena de nerviosismo y excitación-. Me da un miedo de muerte.

-Creía que te encantaba actuar en Nueva York. Eriol sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Tomoyo.

-Pues sí, sobre todo al final de una gira. Te mantiene alerta. Si no lo doy todo, lo notan. ¿Qué tal estoy?

-El vestido es sensacional -dijo Eriol-. Tú no estás mal.

-Menuda ayuda eres.

-Vamos -dijo Tomoyo-. Vas a entrar tarde.

-Yo nunca entro tarde - Sakura se puso a trastear con su otro pendiente, intentando ganar tiempo. El había dicho que estaría allí, se decía. "¿Dónde se ha metido?" Quizá hubiera entendido mal la hora, oestuviera en un atasco. O quizá, sencillamente, hubiera olvidado que le había prometido asistir al concierto.

Llamaron otra vez.

-Cinco minutos, señorita Kinomoto.

- Sakura... -dijo Tomoyo en tono de advertencia.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo -se volvió y les lanzó a ambos una sonrisa radiante-. Decidme que he estado maravillosa cuando acabe, aunque no sea cierto. Quiero acabar la gira sintiéndome maravillosa.

Luego corrió a la puerta y recorrió apresuradamente el pasillo, donde la música de los teloneros no se oía ya suavemente: hacía retumbar las paredes.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¡ Sakura!

Se giró, rompiendo su concentración, y miró al jefe de escenario, que corrió hacia ella y le puso en la mano una rosa blanca.

-Acaba de llegar para usted.

Sakura tomó la rosa y la levantó. Quería llenarse con su olor. No necesitaba nota ni mensaje para saber que era de Shao. Por un momento, se quedó soñando despierta.

- Sakura -los teloneros habían acabado; la transición de su propia banda tendría lugar enseguida, con el escenario a oscuras -, vas a entrar tarde.

-No, nada de eso -le dio un beso al jefe de escenario, olvidándose de su carmín cuidadosamente aplicado. La estaban presentando cuando llegó entre bambalinas.

"Céntrate. No dejes que el público se enfade". Ya la estaban vitoreando, "Treinta segundos. Respira hondo". Su banda inició la introducción. La música se alzó sobre los gritos del público. "Un, dos, tres".

Salió corriendo, zambulléndose en una ola de aplausos.

Las primeras canciones eran rápidas y fogosas, destinadas a animar e incitar al público. Sakura parecía una bola de fuego; cientos de luces de colores brillaban a su alrededor. Sabía como actuar, cómo jugar con el público y concentraba su magia en una rutina que había repetido prácticamente cada noche durante el mes anterior. El entusiasmo y el brillo la mantenían fresca. Hacía calor bajo los focos pero no lo notaba. Se hallaba arropada por el público, por la música. El traje relucía y chisporroteaba. Su voz humeaba.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos vertiginosos y, cuando salió del escenario durante una pausa instrumental tenía menos de tres minutos para cambiarse de traje. Ahora iba de blanco, con una camiseta corta reluciente, cubierta de cuentas, a juego con sus pantalones de estilo árabe. El ritmo aflojaría un poco, dando tiempo al público para que recobrara el aliento. Las baladas ponían la nota de equilibrio a aquellas canciones lentas y trémulas que tan bien interpretaba. La iluminación se hizo más suave, más sofocada, más melancólica.

Fue durante una pausa entre canciones, cuando acostumbraba a hablarle a la audiencia, cuando alguien entre el público divisó a Shao entre sus filas. Pronto se corrió la voz y, mientras Sakura seguía hablando, ajena al revuelo, la multitud comenzó a hacerse oír. Ella se hizo sombra con la mano sobre los ojos y distinguió a duras penas el epicentro de aquel bullicio. Entonces lo vio. Parecía que querían que subiera al escenario.

Sakura sabía juzgar los ánimos del público y conocía el valor del espectáculo. Si no invitaba a Shao a subir a escena, perdería el favor del público. Ya le habían quitado la decisión de las manos.

-Shaoran -dijo muy suavemente, pero aun así su voz se oyó. Aunque la luz de los focos impedía ver sus ojos, sabía que él la estaba mirando-. Si subes y cantas –le dijo con desenfado-, te devolveremos el dinero de la entrada.

Sabía que él sonreiría. Se oyó un revuelo de aplausos y gritos de júbilo cuando Shao se levantó y se acercó al escenario.

Iba vestido todo de negro: pantalones elegantes y bien cortados y un poco informales. Al acercarse a ella, el contraste resultó asombroso. Parecía planeado. Le sonrió y dijo en voz baja, fuera del alcance del micrófono:

-Lo siento Sakura. Debí quedarme detrás del escenario. Pero quería verte desde la platea.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y pensó que era mucho más delicioso verle de lo que se había imaginado.

-Tú eres el invitado. ¿Qué te apetece cantar?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el público comenzó a gritar sus exigencias. Una vez formada la idea, se repitió a gritos, una y otra vez, con creciente entusiasmo. La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció. _Nubes y lluvia._

-Te acuerdas de la letra, ¿no?

Era un desafío. Un montador entró con un micro para Shao.

-Mi banda no se la sabe -dijo ella.

-Yo sí -Marc se ajustó su guitarra y los miró. El público seguía gritando cuando empezó a tocar los primeros acordes-. Os seguiremos.

Shao mantuvo la mano sobre la muñeca de Sakura y levantó el micrófono.

Sakura sabía cómo había que cantarla: cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos. La canción, hecha para enamorados, era una caricia. El público quedó en silencio. Su armonía era íntima, intrincada. Sakura había pensado alguna vez que debía de ser como hacer el amor. Sus voces fluían la una hacia la otra. Y ella se olvidó del público y del escenario; por un instante, olvidó aquellos cincos años.

Había más intimidad cuando cantaba con él de la que nunca había permitido en cualquier otro aspecto de su relación. Cantando, no podía resistirse a él. Cuando Shaoran cantaba para ella, era como si le dijera que no había nadie más, que nunca había habido ninguna otra mujer. Era más conmovedor que un beso, más sensual que una caricia.

Cuando acabaron, sus voces quedaron suspendidas un momento, entrelazadas. Shao vio temblar sus labios antes de atraerla hacia sí y apoderarse de ellos.

Podrían haber estado en una isla, y no en un escenario, contemplados por miles de personas. Sakura no oía los tumultuosos aplausos, los vítores, las voces que gritaban sus nombres. Rodeó a Shao con los brazos, en una mano el micrófono, en la otra la rosa. Las cámaras destellaban como fuegos artificiales, pero ella se sentía atrapada en a oscuridad aterciopelada. Perdió toda noción del tiempo; sus labios podrían haberse deslizado sobre los de Shao durante horas o días o sólo segundos. Pero, cuando él se apartó, experimentó una sensación de despojamiento mucho más intensa que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido antes. Shao vio su mirada confusa, su deseo aturdido y sonrió

-Has estado mejor que nunca, Sakura -le besó la mano-. Es una pena que sigas metiendo en el espectáculo esas cancioncillas sentimentales.

Ella levantó las cejas

-Intento levantar tu vacilante carrera dejándote cantar conmigo, y me insultas -empezó a recobrar el equilibrio mientras se inclinaban ante el público.

-A ver qué tal te las apañas ahora sola, cariño. Te he dejado a punto -Shaoran la besó de nuevo, esta vez con ligereza, en la mejilla, antes de saludar al público con la mano y salir tranquilamente del escenario por la izquierda.

Sakura sonrió, mirando su espalda, y luego se volvió hacia su público.

-Es una lastima que no triunfara ¿no?

Sakura debería haber estado agotada tras las dos horas de concierto. Pero no lo estaba. Le había ofrecido al público tres vises, y aunque querían más, Shao la agarró de la mano mientras ella dudaba entre bastidores.

-Te tendrán ahí toda la noche, Sakura –sentía su pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos. Como sabía lo agotadoras que podían ser dos horas en el escenario, tiró de ella por el pasillo, camino de su camerino.

En el pasillo había montones de gente apiñada que la felicitaba y la tocaba. De vez en cuando un periodista lograba abrirse paso a codazos para lanzarle una pregunta, Ella contestaba, y Shaoran repartía comentarios con encanto mientras la conducía resueltamente hacia su camerino. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave.

-Creo que les he gustado –dijo ella, muy seria, y luego se echó a reír y se giró hacia él-. ¡Me siento tan bien...! –sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una hielera con una botella dentro-. ¿Champán?

-He pensado que necesitarías consolarte después de un fracaso así –Shao se acercó y sacó la botella. Dentro de poco tendrás que abrir la puerta y ver a toda esa gente. Intenta animar esa cara, cariño

-Haré lo que pueda.

El corcho salió disparado con un golpe seco y la espuma blanca se derramó un poco, chisporroteando, por la boca de la botella.

Shao llenó dos copas hasta el borde y le dio una

-Lo decía en serio, Sakura -hizo entrechocar sus copas-. Nunca has estado mejor.

Ella sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios. Sentía de nuevo la dolorosa tensión del deseo. Shao le quitó delicadamente la copa y dejó ambas sobre la mesa.

-Hay algo que he dejado pendiente ahí fuera, esta noche.

Ella no estaba preparada. A pesar de que Shao la atrajo lentamente hacia sí y tardó en acercar su boca a la de ella, no estaba lista. El beso, largo y profundo se mezcló con el champán. La boca de Shao era cálida y exigente. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus caderas, embutidas en el fino mono negro, pero Sakura podía sentir que se dominaba férreamente.

Su lengua hizo un largo viaje a través de las húmedas cavidades de su boca, y ella respondió del mismo modo. Pero Shao quería que hiciera algo más; quería que deseara más. Y así fue: Sakura sentía la atracción del deseo, el destello de la pasión. Notaba la textura de sus dedos largos y ágiles a través del fino tejido de su traje, y después, cuando él subió las manos para acariciarle la nuca, sintió el contacto de su carne.

Una miríada de sensaciones inundaba su cabeza: la excitación y la energía que aún conservaba de su actuación; el olor denso y embriagador de las flores que saturaba el aire; la firme presión del cuerpo de Shao contra el suyo; y un deseo más complejo, más persistente, de lo que estaba preparada para soportar.

-Shaoran... -murmuró contra sus labios. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba desesperadamente, y tenía miedo.

Shao la apartó y luego estudió detenidamente su cara. Los ojos de Sakura eran como un fino cristal sobre sus emociones.

-Eres preciosa, Sakura, una de las mujeres más hermosas que conozco.

Desfallecida, ella intentaba recuperar el equilibrio sin agarrarse a él. Dio un paso atrás y apoyó la mano sobre la mesa en la que reposaban sus copas.

-¿Una de las más hermosas? -preguntó con aire desafiante, levantando su copa.

-Conozco a muchas mujeres -Shao sonrió mientras levantaba su propia copa-. ¿Por qué no te quitas esa cosa de la cara para que pueda verte?

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he tenido que quedarme quieta mientras mi maquillador me embadurnaba la cara? Se acercó al tocador y tomó un bote grande de crema. Su sangre comenzaba a aposentarse-. Se supone que me hace glamurosa y atractiva -comenzó a untarse la crema.

-Me pones nervioso cuando te pones glamurosa, y estarías atractiva hasta con un saco.

Ella lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo. Shao tenía una expresión sorprendentemente seria.

-Creo que eso era un cumplido -se extendió generosamente la crema blanca por la cara y sonrió-. ¿Te parezco atractiva ahora?

Shao le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó vagar lentamente sus ojos por su espalda, hasta fijarlos en su trasero.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Sakura. La respuesta es obvia.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la crema con un pañuelo de papel y, junto con ella, el maquillaje.

-Ha sido estupendo cantar contigo otra vez, Shaoran -tras quitarse la crema de la cara, se puso a juguetear con el pie de su copa de champán Siempre me sentí muy especial cuando cantaba contigo. Y me sigue pasando -Shao la vio mordisquearse un momento el labio inferior, como si se pensara lo que iba a decir-. Supongo que la prensa le dará mucha importancia a ese dueto. Seguramente sacarán conclusiones, sobre todo... sobre todo por cómo ha acabado.

-A mí me gusta cómo ha acabado -Shao se acercó y le posó las manos sobre los hombros-. Siempre debería acabar así -la besó en la nuca mientras sus ojos le sonreían a través del espejo- ¿Te preocupa la prensa, Sakura?

-No, claro que no. Pero Shaoran...

-¿Sabes -la interrumpió él, apartándole el pelo del cuello con el dorso de la mano- que nadie me llama así, excepto mi madre? Es extraño -se inclinó y rozó con los labios la delicada curva de su cuello-. Tú me causas un efecto completamente distinto.

-Shaoran...

-Cuando era niño -continuó él, deslizando sus labios hacia su oído-, y mi madre me llamaba Shaoran, sabía que me había metido en un lío -Fuera cual fuese el crimen que hubiera cometido, se había descubierto. La justicia estaba a punto de descargar su golpe.

-Supongo que cometiste unos cuantos crímenes -ella se obligó a hablar con ligereza. Intentó apartarse, pero él la hizo girarse para que lo mirara.

-Tantos que no se pueden contar -se inclinó hacia ella, pero en lugar del beso que Sakura esperaba, tomó entre los dientes su labio inferior. Ella se aferró a su camisa mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y la respiración. Tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban, pero el rostro de Shao se fue emborronando hasta desvanecerse a medida que la pasión nublaba la vista de Sakura.

Shao la soltó y luego le dio un rápido beso en la nariz. Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando calmarse. Shao la tomaba y la dejaba con excesiva rapidez, con excesiva facilidad.

-¿Quieres cambiarte antes de que los dejemos pasar?

Cuando logró concentrarse de nuevo, Sakura vio que estaba bebiendo champán y observándola. Tenía una expresión extraña, como si, pensó ella, fuera un púgil que buscara sus puntos flacos.

-Yo... sí - Sakura logró rehacerse-. Sí, creo que, pero... -miró a su alrededor-. No sé dónde he puesto mi ropa

Shao se echó a reír y aquella expresión dejó su semblante. Aliviada, Sakura también se rió. Se pusieron a buscar, entre las flores y los trajes de lentejuelas, sus vaqueros y sus zapatillas de tenis.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_**cainat06**_

_**Chika-Phantom-Li**_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

Era tarde cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Sakura, llena todavía de la energía del concierto, charlaba sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Mientras iban de la limusina al avión, miró la media luna. El avión privado no era como esperaba y, al ver el interior, confortable y opulento, de la cabina, se empezó en parte a disipar el cansancio de otro vuelo más.

Había una gruesa moqueta de color peltre, hondas butacas de piel y un amplio y mullido sofá. Había también una barra acolchada en un extremo y una puerta en el otro que llevaba a una cocinita.

-Antes no tenías esto -comentó mientras asomaba la cabeza a otro cuartito, un aseo provisto de bañera.

-Lo compré hace unos tres años –Shao se acomodó en el sofá y la observó mientras exploraba el avión.

Sakura tenía un aire distinto a un rato antes. Llevaba la cara desnuda y Shao llegó a la conclusión de que la prefería así. El maquillaje parecía una innecesaria capa de barniz sobre su belleza natural. Levaba unos vaqueros desgastados y zapatillas deportivas, que enseguida se quitó. Una holgada sudadera amarilla ocultaba sus formas. Le daban ganas de deslizar las manos bajo ella y encontrar su cuerpo.

-¿Todavía odias volar?

Sakura le lanzó una sonrisa temblona.

-Si. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tanto tiempo lo habría superado, pero... –siguió recorriendo la cabina. Todavía era incapaz de sentarse. Se sentía capaz de volver a dar el concierto entero, si era necesario. Le sobraba energía.

-Abróchate el cinturón –sugirió Shao, sonriendo al ver sus gestos rápidos y nerviosos-. Despegaremos y luego ni siquiera te enterarás de que estamos en el aire.

-No sabes cuantas veces he oído decir eso.

Aún así, hizo lo que le decía y esperó con bastante tranquilidad mientras Shao iba a decirle al piloto que estaban listos. Un par de minutos después estaban en el aire, y Sakura pudo quitarse el cinturón y volver a pasearse otra vez por la cabina.

-Conozco esa sensación -comentó Shao sin dejar de observarla. Ella se giró con expresión inquisitiva-. Es como si todavía tuvieras un último arrebato de energía del que librarte. Así es como me sentía aquella noche, en Las Vegas, cuando te llamé y te desperté.

Ella se recogió el pelo con ambas manos.

-Creo que debería correr unos cuantos kilómetros. Quizás así me calmara.

-¿Qué te parece un café?

Ella se acercó a una ventanilla y pegó la nariz a ella. Más allá del cristal reinaba la oscuridad.

-Sí. Sí, un café estaría bien. Luego podrás contarme las maravillosas ideas que se te han ocurrido para la banda sonora. Seguramente tienes montones de ellas.

-Unas cuantas -Sakura oyó un entrechocar de tazas-. Supongo que tú también.

-Unas cuantas -repuso ella, y Shao se rió. Sakura se apartó de la ventanilla y lo vio en el vano entre la cocinita y la cabina principal-. ¿Cuándo crees que empezaremos a pelearnos?

-Dentro de poco. Pero vamos a esperar al menos a estar instalados en la casa. Tomoyo va a volver a Los Ángeles o ya has atado todos los cabos sueltos que tenías allí?

Una sombra cruzó la cara de Sakura. Estaba pensando en la única y breve visita que le había hecho a su madre desde el comienzo de la gira. Habían hecho una escala de un día en Chicago y había aprovechado el tiempo libre para volar a la costa y volver. Había mantenido la inevitable entrevista con Karter y una breve y emotiva conversación con su madre. La había aliviado comprobar que el tinte macilento de la piel de su madre había desaparecido y que parecía tener más carne en la cara. Había habido disculpas, lágrimas y promesas, como siempre, pensó Sakura con cansancio. Como hacía siempre, había empezado a creerlas otra vez.

-Parece que nunca acabo de atar los cabos sueltos -murmuró.

-¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento, no soportaba detenerse a pensar en aquella infelicidad.

-No, nada. Nada, de veras -la tetera silbó y ella esbozó una entrada -le dijo.

Shao se quedó mirándola un momento mientras la tetera borboteaba tras él. Luego, dándose la vuelta, volvió a entrar en la cocinita para preparar el café.

-¿Solo? -preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, distraída.

Sentándose en el sofá, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su energía empezaba a remitir. Casi sentía cómo se iba esfumando. Shao reconoció los indicios al volver a entrar en la cabina. Dejó la taza de Sakura sobre la mesa y bebió pensativamente de la suya mientras la observaba. Sakura sintió su mirada y abrió despacio los ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio; su cuerpo y su mente comenzaban a aletargarse.

-¿Qué haces? -murmuró.

-Estoy recordando.

Ella cerró los párpados, ocultando la expresión de sus ojos.

-Pues no lo hagas.

Shao bebió de nuevo y dejó que sus ojos prosiguieran su lento y comedido viaje sobre su cuerpo.

-Es pedir demasiado que no recuerde, ¿no crees, Sakura? -era una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta, y ella no dio ninguna. Pero sus párpados se abrieron de nuevo, revoloteando.

Shao no tenía su plena confianza, ni creía haberla tenido nunca. Ésa era la raíz de sus problemas. La observó mientras, de pie, se bebía el café. Ella tenía un intenso rubor natural en las mejillas y sus ojos parecían oscuros y soñolientos. Estaba sentada, como tenía por costumbre, con las piernas cruzadas bajo el cuerpo y las manos sobre las rodillas. En contraste con su postura relajada, sus dedos se movían sin cesar.

-Todavía te deseo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sakura dejó otra vez su pregunta sin respuesta, pero él vio que una vena de su garganta empezaba a palpitar. Cuando ella habló, su voz sonó serena.

-Vamos a trabajar juntos, Shaoran. Es mejor no complicar las cosas.

Él se echó a reír, no en tono burlón, sino con sincero regocijo. Sakura observó que sus ojos perdían su expresión cavilosa y se iluminaban.

-Sí, desde luego, habrá que simplificar las cosas -tras apurar su café, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Con un ademán suave y estudiado, la apretó contra su costado-. Relájate -le dijo, y se irritó al ver que ella se resistía-. Confía un poco en mí. Sé lo cansada que estás. ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí, Sakura?

Ella ladeó la cabeza hasta que pudo verlo. Su mirada fue prolongada y elocuente, hasta que se apoyó en el hueco de su hombro y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se quedó dormida enseguida, como una niña, y, como el de una niña, su sueño fue profundo. Shao permaneció largo rato como estaba, tumbó en el sofá y vio cómo se desparramaba su pelo a su alrededor.

Se levantó y apagó las luces. Se acomodó a oscuras en una de las profundas butacas de la cabina y encendió un cigarrillo. Pasó el tiempo mientras contemplaba las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo y escuchaba la respiración, suave y acompasada, de Sakura. Incapaz de resistirse, se levantó y, acercándose a ella, se tumbó a su lado. Sakura se removió cuando le apartó el pelo de la mejilla, pero sólo para acurrucarse contra él. Una satisfacción extrañamente dulce se superpuso al deseo. Shao la rodeó con un brazo y la sintió suspirar y volver a dormirse.

Fue él quien se despertó primero. Como de costumbre, su mente y su cuerpo se acoplaron rápidamente. Se quedó quieto y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. A su lado, acurrucada contra su pecho, Sakura seguía durmiendo.

Podía distinguir la curva de su cara, los rasgos afilados de duendecillo, la lisura del pelo. Ella había doblado la pierna y la había deslizado entre las suyas. Era suave, cálida, tentadora. Shao sabía que tenía experiencia suficiente como para excitarla y hacer que se rindiera antes de que estuviera del todo despierta. Estaría aturdida y desorientada.

El gris brumoso del alba se deslizó sobre ellos mientras la miraba. Distinguía ya sus pestañas, largas y negras, cuyo peso parecía mantener sus párpados cerrados. La deseaba, pero no así. No la primera vez. Dormida, ella suspiró y se movió contra él. El deseo recorrió como un estremecimiento la piel de Shao. Se apartó de ella con cuidado y se levantó.

En la cocina comenzó a preparar café. Una ojeada al reloj y un poco de aritmética lo convencieron de que pronto aterrizarían. Pensó con bastante entusiasmo en el desayuno. El trayecto del aeropuerto a su casa llevaría algún tiempo. Se acordó de un hostal que había por el camino donde podrían tomar un buen almuerzo y un café mucho mejor que el instantáneo que estaba preparando.

Al oír que Sakura se removía, se acercó a la puerta y la miró despertarse. Ella gimió, se dio la vuelta e intentó sin éxito esconder la cara. Buscó con la mano una almohada que no había, y luego, lentamente, con un suspiro de fastidio, abrió los ojos. Shao observó las distintas etapas de su despertar mientras los ojos de Sakura recorrían la cabina. Primero acusaron desinterés; luego, confusión y, por último, una comprensión soñolienta.

-Buenos días -dijo Shao, y ella posó los ojos en él sin mover la cabeza. Él le sonreía, y su saludo había sonado indudablemente alegre. Sakura sentía cierta recelosa admiración por la gente que se despertaba de tan buen humor.

-Café -logró decir, y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Dentro de un momento -la tetera empezaba a sisear a su espalda-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Sakura se pasó las manos por el pelo e hizo un arduo esfuerzo por sentarse. La luz era todavía gris, pero más brillante, y ella se apretó un momento los ojos con los dedos.

-Aún no lo sé -farfulló desde detrás de las manos-. Pregúntamelo luego.

Sonó el silbido, y mientras Shao desaparecía en la cocinita, ella se llevó las rodillas al pecho y escondió en ellas la cara. Oía que él le hablaba, haciendo comentarios alegres y banales, pero su mente aún no estaba receptiva. No hizo intento alguno de prestarle atención o de responder.

-Ten, amor -Sakura levantó con cuidado la cabeza y él le tendió una taza humeante-. Toma un poco. Te sentirás mejor -ella aceptó la taza murmurando un "gracias". Shao se sentó a su lado-. Tengo un hermano que, cuando se despierta, sería capaz de arrancarle a alguien la cabeza de un mordisco. Debe de ser el metabolismo, supongo.

Sakura masculló un sonido ambiguo y comenzó a beber a sorbitos, con mucho tiento. El café estaba caliente y bien cargado. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, mientras él se bebía su café, entibiado con leche, y la observaba. Cuando su taza estuvo medio vacía, Sakura lo miró y logró esbozar una sonrisa reticente.

-Lo siento, Shaoran. Sencillamente, por las mañanas no estoy en mi mejor momento. Sobre todo, tan temprano -ladeó la cabeza para ver el reloj de Shao, intentó hacer algunos cálculos y desistió-. Supongo que no importa qué hora sea en realidad -dijo, volviendo a su café-. De todos modos tardaré días en acostumbrarme al cambio.

-Una buena comida te sentará bien -le dijo él mientras bebía su café con indolencia-. Leí en alguna parte que beber levadura y correr cura el _jet lag, _pero creo que prefiero probar suerte con el desayuno.

-¿Levadura? -Sakura hizo una mueca y apuró su taza-. Yo creo que dormir es una cura mucho mejor. Dormir mucho -empezaba a despejarse y se echó el pelo hacia atrás-. Supongo que aterrizaremos pronto, ¿no?

-En menos de una hora, diría yo.

-Bien. Cuanto menos tiempo pase despierta en un avión, menos tiempo tengo para pensar que estoy volando. He dormido como un lirón –exhaló otro suspiro y estiró la espalda, subiendo y bajando los hombros al mismo tiempo-. No te he hecho mucho caso -su organismo empezaba a zumbar otra vez, aunque a baja velocidad.

-Estabas cansada -por encima del borde de su taza, él vigilaba los sutiles movimientos de su cuerpo bajo la amplia sudadera.

-Me cierro como si fuera un grifo –reconoció ella-. Siempre me pasa después de un concierto -se encogió rápidamente de hombros-. Pero supongo que hoy estaremos mejor. ¿Dónde has dormido tú?

-Contigo.

Sakura cerró la boca sobre un bostezo, tragó saliva y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que he dormido contigo, aquí, en el sofá -Shao hizo un vago gesto con la gusta acurrucarte.

Ella notaba que le hacía gracia su expresión de pasmo. Sus ojos, de un ámbar profundo, tenían una expresión divertida cuando volvió a levantar la taza.

-No tenías derecho a... -comenzó a decir ella.

-Siempre soñé con ser el primer hombre con el que te acostaras -le dijo antes de apurar la taza-. ¿Quieres más café?

El rubor inundó la cara de Sakura; sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y opacos. Se levantó de un salto, pero Shao consiguió quitarle la taza de la mano antes de que la arrojara al otro lado de la cabina. Se quedó parada un momento, respirando con fuerza y mirándolo mientras él la observaba con calma.

-No te des tantos aires -le espetó ella-. No sabes con cuántos hombres me he acostado.

Él dejó las tazas sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Eres tan inocente como el día que naciste, Sakura. Apenas te ha tocado un hombre, y mucho menos te han hecho el amor.

La ira de Sakura se disparó como un cohete.

-Tú no sabes con quién he estado estos últimos cinco años, Shaoran -intentaba no gritar, mantener la voz tan calmada y comedida como la de él-. Y no es asunto tuyo con cuántos hombres me haya acostado.

Él levantó una ceja y la miró pensativo.

-No hay por qué avergonzarse de ser virgen, Sakura.

-Yo no soy... -se detuvo y cerró los puños-. No tenías derecho a... -tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, furiosa y avergonzada-... mientras dormía -concluyó.

-¿Hacer qué mientras dormías? -preguntó Shaoran, recostándose en el sofá-. ¿Propasarme contigo? -pronunció con sorna aquella anticuada palabra, haciendo que ella se sintiera ridícula-. De ser así, no creo que hubieras seguido dormida, Sakura

La voz de ella vibró, llena de emoción.

-No te rías de mí, Shaoran.

-Pues no seas tan tonta -alargó una mano hacia la mesa que había a su lado, en busca de un cigarrillo, y dio unos golpecitos con su punta sobre la superficie de la mesa, sin encenderlo. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella; ya no parecía divertirse-. Hubiera podido hacerte mía si hubiera querido, no te confundas.

-Tienes una cara colosal, Shaoran. Por favor, recuerda que desconoces mi vida sexual y que no habrías podido hacerme tuya porque yo no quiero.

-A mis amantes los elijo yo.

Ignoraba que él pudiera moverse tan rápido. Shao abandonó su cómoda postura en el sofá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Levantó la mano, la agarró por la muñeca y con un rápido ademán la tumbó de espaldas, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo. El gemido de sorpresa de Sakura quedó sofocado por su peso.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, se había sentido tan furiosa. El sabor a hierro del miedo se alzó en su garganta. Sólo podía sacudir la cabeza; estaba demasiado asustada para forcejear, demasiado asombrada para moverse.

Nunca había sospechado que Shaoran poseyera la violencia que veía ahora claramente reflejada en su rostro. Aquello era muy distinto a la fría rabia que había advertido otras veces y con la que sabía cómo tratar. Los dedos de él se clavaban en su muñeca mientras con la otra mano le rodeaba la garganta.

-¿Cuánto crees que puedo apretar? -preguntó.

Su voz sonaba áspera y profunda; su acento ingles parecía de pronto más pronunciado. La respiración de Sakura era somera y rápida. Se quedó inmóvil y no contestó-. No me arrojes a la cara a tu imaginaria sarta de amantes, o por Dios que tendrás uno al instante, me desees o no -sus dedos se crisparon ligeramente alrededor de su cuello-. Cuando llegue el momento, no me hará falta emborracharte con champán ni con cansancio para que te acuestes conmigo. Podría tenerte ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, y después de cinco minutos de lucha estarías más que dispuesta -su voz bajó y tembló sobre su piel-. Sé cómo tocarte, Sakura. No lo olvides.

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de ella. La respiración de ambos, rápida y tensa, se mezclaba. El único ruido que se oía era el zumbido de los motores del avión. El miedo que despedían los ojos de Sakura por fin penetró en su furia. Maldiciendo, se apartó de ella y se levantó. Sakura mantuvo los ojos clavados en él mientras aguardaba su siguiente movimiento. Él la miró con fijeza y después se giró bruscamente y se acercó a una ventanilla.

Sakura se quedó donde estaba, sin darse cuenta de que se masajeaba la muñeca dolorida. Lo vio pasarse una mano por el pelo.

-Esta noche he dormido contigo porque quería estar cerca de ti -exhaló otro largo suspiro-. Sólo fue eso. No te he tocado. Ha sido una manera muy dulce e inocente de pasar la noche -cerró un puño al recordar el frenético aleteo de sus venas bajo su mano al rodearle la garganta. No le causaba ninguna satisfacción saber que la había asustado-. No imaginaba que te ofenderías. Lo siento.

Sakura se tapó los ojos con la mano mientras empezaba a llorar. Se tragó sus sollozos. No quería ceder a ellos. La vergüenza y los remordimientos se apoderaron de ella al tiempo que el miedo se disipaba. Había reaccionado al sencillo y afectuoso gesto de Shao dándole una bofetada. Sabía que era la vergüenza pero más aún su propio deseo reprimido lo que la había empujado a reaccionar con furia y desprecio. Había intentado provocar a Shao y lo había conseguido. Pero, más aún, sabía ahora que le había hecho daño. Levantándose del sofá, intentó redimirse.

Se acercó a él, pero no lo tocó. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera rechazarla.

-Lo siento mucho, Shaoran -se mordió el labio inferior para calmar su voz-. He sido una estúpida y, lo que es peor, una desconsiderada. Me avergüenza profundamente haber reaccionado así. Quería que te enfadaras; estaba avergonzada, supongo, y... -su voz se apagó mientras buscaba un modo de describir cómo se había sentido. Incluso en ese momento algo dentro de ella se agitaba cálidamente ante la idea de que Shaoran se hubiera tumbado a su lado y hubiera compartido con ella la intimidad del sueño.

Oyó que él maldecía en voz baja y se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

-Yo te azucé.

-Se te da de maravilla -dijo ella, intentando restarle importancia a lo sucedido-. Mucho mejor que a mí. Cuando estoy enfadada, no sé lo que digo.

-Está claro que yo tampoco. Mira, Sakura -comenzó a decir, y se volvió hacia ella. Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos y anegados en lágrimas contenidas. Shao olvidó lo que iba a decir y se acercó a la mesa en busca de sus cigarrillos. Tras encender uno, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella-. Siento haber perdido los nervios. Procuro que no me pase, porque tengo muy mal genio. Tú das golpes muy certeros, Sakura. Me has recordado la última vez que estuvimos juntos, hace cinco años.

Ella sintió que su estómago se encogía.

-No creo que debamos volver sobre eso

-No -él asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Su mirada era otra vez serena y cavilosa. Sakura sabía que estaba penetrando en su cerebro-. Al menos, de momento, Deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que vamos a hacer hoy -sonrió, y ella sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba-. Parece que no podíamos esperar a estar instalados para empezar a pelearnos.

Sakura respondió a su sonrisa.

-No. Claro, que yo siempre he sido muy impaciente -se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso en los labios-. Lo siento de veras, Shaoran.

-Ya te has disculpado.

-Sí, bueno, pero recuerda que la próxima vez te toca arrastrarte a ti.

Shao le tiró del pelo.

-Voy a hacer más café. Tendremos tiempo de tomarnos otra taza antes de que llegue la hora de abrocharse el cinturón.

Cuando desapareció en la cocinita, Sakura se quedó donde estaba un momento y pensó en la última vez, hacía cinco años.

Lo recordaba todo perfectamente: cada palabra, cada herida. Y recordaba que, también entonces, la balanza de las culpas se inclinaba de su lado. Estaban solos; Shaoran la deseaba. Ella lo deseaba a él. Y, después, todo se había torcido. Recordaba haberle gritado, al borde de la histeria. Él se había mostrado paciente, pero luego su paciencia se había agotado, aunque no del mismo modo que ese día. Luego -recordó- se había mostrado horriblemente frío. Al comparar sendas reacciones, Sakura se dio cuenta de que prefería su fogosidad, su vehemencia, a su gélido desdén.

Aún podía recordar sin ningún esfuerzo la escena. Estaban abrazados, y el deseo se había alzado, envolviéndola en su calor. Después se había convertido en un horno y ella se derretía. Al cabo de un momento, sin embargo, le estaba gritando que no la tocara. Le había dicho que no podía soportar que le pusiera las manos encima. Shao se había tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra y se había marchado. Sakura recordaba aún la desesperación, el arrepentimiento y la confusión que había sentido. Y el amor por él, cuyo peso superaba todo lo demás.

Pero, cuando había ido a buscar a Shao al día siguiente, él ya se había marchado del hotel. Había dejado California, la había dejado a ella, sin decir una palabra. Y no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas en cinco años. Ni una palabra, pensó, salvo las historias que aparecían en cada revista, en cada periódico. Ni una palabra, excepto los cuchicheos en las fiestas y los restaurantes cada vez que entraba en uno. Ni una palabra, de no ser por las constantes preguntas, los inagotables rumores que aparecían en la presa respecto a los motivos de su ruptura y las razones por las que Shao Li había empezado a coleccionar mujeres como si fueran trofeos.

Así pues, ella se había esforzado por quitárselo de la cabeza. Había usado su trabajo, su talento y su música para rellenar los huecos que él había dejado en su vida. Se había asentado y había edificado su vida con ella de nuevo al mando. Era lo mejor, se había dicho. Compartir las riendas era peligroso. Y -pensó, mirando hacia la cocinita- todavía podía serlo. Shaoran era aún peligroso.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Él tenía razón, se dijo. Era hora de concentrarse en el presente. Tenían trabajo que hacer, una banda sonora que componer.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a la cocinita para ayudarlo con el café.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_vmi5_

_Flor Cereza Oscura_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

Sakura se enamoró al instante del primitivo paisaje de Cornualles. No le extrañaba que aquél fuera el escenario del Camelot artúrico. Resultaba fácil imaginar el choque de las espadas y el fulgor de las armaduras, el galope atronador de veloces corceles.

La primavera comenzaba a tocar los páramos, las verdes yemas acababan de despuntar. Aquí y allá se veía un levísimo toque de rosa de flores silvestres. Una niebla muy fina, siempre húmeda, añadía romanticismo al paisaje. Había casas de campo cuyos jardines comenzaban a florecer. Los prados eran de un verde tierno y suave, y entre ellos Sakura vislumbraba el amarillo vivaz de los narcisos y el azul soñoliento de los jacintos. Shao conducía hacia el sur, camino de la costa y los acantilados de Land's End.

Había tomado un almuerzo campestre a base de huevos morenos, gruesas lonchas de panceta y tortitas de harina de avena y se habían puesto de nuevo en camino en el pequeño coche que los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo es tu casa, Shaoran? -preguntó Sakura mientras hurgaba en su bolso en busca de algo con que recogerse el pelo-. Nunca me has hablado de ella.

Él miró su cabeza agachada.

-Dejaré que juzgues por ti misma cuando la veas. Ya no queda mucho.

Sakura encontró dos gomas de distintos tamaños y colores.

-¿Te estás poniendo misterioso o es tu modo de decirme que el tejado tiene goteras?

Shao se quedó pensando.

-Tal vez, aunque no recuerdo que me cayera ninguna gota. Los Pengalley se ocuparían de ello; son muy eficientes con esas cosas.

-¿Los Pengalley? -Sakura empezó a trenzarse el pelo.

-Los guardeses -dijo él-. Tienen una casita a un par de kilómetros de la casa. Le echan un vistazo, y ella limpia un poco cuando estoy allí. Él hace las reparaciones.

-Pengalley -repitió ella, haciendo rodar aquel nombre sobre su lengua.

-Lugareños de pura cepa -comentó Shao distraídamente.

-¡Ya sé! -Sakura se volvió hacia él con una súbita sonrisa-. Ella es bajita y un poco robusta, no gorda, sólo de complexión fuerte, con el pelo negro echado hacia atrás y una cara muy seria, casi malhumorada. Él es más flaco y tirando a canoso, y le da un poco al frasco cuando cree que ella no está mirando.

Shao levantó una ceja y le lanzó una breve mirada.

-Muy astuta. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Tenía que ser así -Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras se ataba una trenza y empezaba a hacerse la otra-, si las novelas góticas que he leído tenían una pizca de verdad. ¿Hay algún vecino?

-Ninguno cerca. Ésa es una de las razones por las que compré la casa.

-¿Por misantropía? -preguntó ella, sonriéndole.

-Por instinto de supervivencia –puntualizó Shao-.A veces tengo que escapar o me vuelvo loco. Luego puedo volver a ponerme el yugo otra vez y a disfrutarlo. Es como recargar energías –sintió la mirada reflexiva de Sakura y sonrió-. Te dije que me había ablandado.

-Sí -contestó ella lentamente-, es cierto -retorció la goma alrededor de la punta de su otra trenza sin dejar de mirarlo-. Y aun así sigues haciendo un montón de cosas. Todos esos discos, el álbum doble que sacaste el año pasado... Todas las canciones eran tuyas, menos cinco. Y los temas que escribiste para Cal Riple y... Eran los mejores de su álbum.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó él.

-Tú lo sabes -respondió ella, poniendo la goma en su sitio.

-Las alabanzas son buenas para el ego, cariño.

-Ya has tenido suficientes alabanzas -se echó las trenzas a la espalda-. Lo que quería decir es que, para haberte vuelto tan blando, eres increíblemente productivo.

-Compongo mucho aquí -explicó Shao-. O en mi casa de China. Más aquí, en realidad, porque al otro lado del canal tengo familia, así que, si estoy allí, tengo que hacer visitas.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-Creía que aún vivías en Londres.

-Sí, casi siempre, pero, si quiero trabajar en serio o necesito estar solo, vengo aquí. En Londres también tengo familia.

-Sí -Sakura volvió a mirar el paisaje brumoso-, supongo que una familia grande tiene sus desventajas.

Algo en su tono le hizo mirarla de nuevo, pero ella había apartado la cara. Shao no dijo nada; sabía por experiencia que cualquier referencia a su familia era tabú. De vez en cuando, en el pasado, había probado suerte, pero ella siempre había respondido con evasivas. Sabía que era hija única y que se había ido de casa a los diecisiete. Sólo por curiosidad, se lo había preguntado a Tomoyo. Tomoyo sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de Sakura, estaba seguro de ello, pero no le había dicho nada.

Aquél era otro misterio de los que rodeaban a Sakura que por momentos le sacaba de quicio y por momentos le atraía. Ahora procuró arrumbar aquellos interrogantes en su cabeza y prosiguió con suavidad:

-Bueno, aquí no nos molestarán ni la familia ni los amigos. La señora Pengalley desaprueba enormemente a la gente del espectáculo, y mantendrá una distancia prudencial.

-¿La gente del espectáculo? -repitió Sakura, y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa-. ¿Has vuelto a celebrar orgías, Shao?

-No. Al menos, en los tres últimos meses –le aseguró él, y se desvió hacia una carretera rural-. Ya te he dicho que me he vuelto un blando. Pero, verás, la señora Pengalley conoce a los actores y a las actrices porque, según dice su marido, lee todo lo que cae en sus manos sobre ellos. Y en cuanto a los músicos, a los músicos de rock, en fin... -dejó que la frase se apagara elocuentemente, y Sakura soltó una risita.

-Pensará lo peor, imagino -dijo alegremente.

Shao la miró ladeando una ceja.

-¿Lo peor?

-Que estamos teniendo una tórrida aventura.

-¿Eso es lo peor? A mí me parece bastante prometedor.

Sakura se puso colorada y se miró las manos.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Shao la tomó de la mano y se la besó suavemente.

-Sé lo que quieres decir -su voz risueña alivió el azoramiento de Sakura-. ¿Te importaría que te considerara una perdida?

-Hace años que se me considera una perdida -repuso ella con una sonrisa-. Cada vez que abro una revista. ¿Sabes cuántas aventuras he tenido con gente con la que ni siquiera he hablado?

-A las celebridades se les exige que tengan una libido hiperactiva -murmuró él-. Son gajes del oficio.

-A ti tu fama te honra -observó ella secamente.

Shao asintió con la cabeza, muy serio.

-Siempre lo he pensado. El año pasado oídecir que en Londres estaban haciendo una porra. Apostaban sobre con cuántas mujeres me acostaría en un periodo de tres meses. Los ingleses -explicó- son capaces de apostar sobre cualquier cosa.

Sakura dejó que el silencio quedara suspendido entre ellos un momento.

-¿Qué número elegiste tú?

-El veintisiete -contestó él, y luego sonrió-. Pensé que convenía ser prudente.

Ella se echó a reír de buena gana y pensó que era muy capaz de haberlo hecho. Todavía quedaba en él mucho del chico callejero que había sido.

-Creo que será mejor que no te pregunte si ganaste.

-Lo preferiría -dijo él mientras el coche comenzaba a trepar por un camino de macadán.

Sakura vio la casa. Tenía dos pisos y estaba construida en sobria piedra de Cornualles, con postigos pintados de un verde oscuro y desgastado por la intemperie y una serie de recias chimeneas en el tejado. Distinguió unos hilillos de humo que se fundían con el cielo plomizo.

-Oh, Shaoran -exclamó, encantada-. Qué típico de ti, haber encontrado un sitio como éste.

Salió del coche antes de que él pudiera responder. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la parte de atrás de la casa daba al mar. Corrió rápidamente al muro de contención que había a la izquierda y descubrió que no había puertas traseras. El acantilado se abría tan cerca de la pared trasera de la casa que hubiera sido poco práctico poner allí una puerta. Había, en cambio, puertas a los lados, profundamente encajadas en la piedra de Cornualles.

Sakura miró desde el muro, que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, y vio allá abajo el agua, que espumaba y laceraba las rocas dentadas del fondo. La vista le produjo un estremecimiento de terror y euforia. El mar rugía con estruendo allá abajo. Sakura se incorporó, ajena a la fría llovizna, e intentó no perderse ni un detalle.

-Es fabuloso. ¡Fabuloso! -dándose la vuelta, levantó la cara y observó la casa de nuevo. Contra la piedra, entre una maraña de enredaderas, crecían rosas silvestres y madreselvas. Estaban reverdeciendo, lejos aún de florecer, pero Sakura ya podía imaginar su fragancia. Se había añadido un jardín de rocas y, entre los renuevos tiernos y verdes, se veía de vez en cuando un destello de color.

-Creo que el interior también te parecerá fabuloso -dijo Shao, riendo cuando Sakura volvió hacia él su cara mojada-.Y seco.

-iOh, Shaoran! ¡No seas tan poco romántico! -se giró lentamente hasta que volvió a encontrarse de cara a la casa-. Parece salida de _Cumbres borrascosas._

Shao la tomó de la mano.

-Romántico o no, quiero darme un baño caliente y tomar el té.

-Eso suena bien -reconoció Sakura, pero remoloneó mientras él tiraba de ella hacia la puerta. Los acantilados le parecían maravillosamente salvajes-. ¿Habrá panecillos rellenos? Me aficioné a los panecillos hace un par de años, cuando hice una gira por Inglaterra. A los panecillos, y a la leche coagulada... ¿por qué tendrá un nombre tan feo?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a la señora Pengalley -comenzó a decir Shao mientras echaba mano del picaporte. Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que empujara.

La señora Pengalley se parecía mucho a la semblanza que Sakura había hecho de ella poco antes.

Era, en efecto, una mujer fornida, con el pelo oscuro y severamente recogido en un moño. Sus ojos, negros y serios, pasaron un momento sobre Sakura, se fijaron en sus trenzas y su ropa mojada, y se posaron luego en Shaoran sin cambiar de expresión.

-Buenos días, señor Li, ha llegado puntual -dijo con un suave acento de Cornualles.

-Hola, señora Pengalley, me alegra verla de nuevo. Ésta es la señorita Kinomoto, mi invitada.

-Su habitación está lista, señor. Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto.

-Buenos días, señora Pengalley -dijo Sakura, un poco acobardada. Estaba segura de que aquello era lo que se conocía por "una mujer formidable"-. Espero no haberle causado muchas molestias.

-Había poco que hacer -los ojos de la señora

Pengalley se deslizaron de nuevo hacia Shao-. He encendido los fuegos, y la despensa está llena, como ordenó. Sólo tienen que calentarlo cuando les apetezca comer. El señor Pengalley ha apilado un buen montón de madera. Por la noche hace frío y llueve. Ahora traerá sus maletas. Hemos oído llegar el coche.

-Gracias -Shao miró hacia atrás y vio que Sakura ya estaba paseándose por la habitación-. A los dos nos hace falta un baño caliente y un poco de té. Luego estaremos perfectamente. ¿Te apetece algo en particular, Sakura?

Ella miró al oír su nombre, pero no había prestado atención a la conversación.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?

Shao le sonrió.

-¿Quieres algo antes de que la señora Pengalley prepare el té?

-No -Sakura sonrió al ama de llaves-. Estoy segura de que todo será encantador.

La señora Pengalley inclinó la cabeza, pero su cuerpo no se dobló ni un centímetro.

-Les prepararé el té, entonces -mientras salía de la habitación, Sakura le lanzó a Shao una mirada elocuente. Él sonrió y estiró la espalda.

-No dejas de asombrarme, Shaoran –murmuró ella, y luego siguió inspeccionando la habitación.

Sabía que aquélla era la habitación donde harían la mayor parte del trabajo durante las semanas siguientes. Un piano de cola antiguo que tenía -Sakura lo descubrió tras una rápida prueba- una sonoridad magnífica reposaba junto a un par de estrechas ventanas. El suelo de planchas de roble estaba salpicado aquí y allá de alfombras de estambre. Las cortinas eran de encaje de color crema. Saltaba a la vista que estaban confeccionadas a mano. Dos cómodos sofás, ambos de color galleta, y unas cuantas mesas Chippendale completaban el mobiliario.

En la enorme chimenea de piedra crepitaba un fuego. Sakura se acercó a examinar las fotografías y la repisa.

De un solo vistazo descubrió que estaba mirando a la familia de Shao. Había allí un adolescente con una chaqueta de cuero negra cuyos rasgos eran idénticos a los de Shao, aunque su pelo oscuro era algo más largo y tan liso como el de ella. Tenía la misma sonrisa engreída de su hermano. La siguiente fotografía era de una mujer. Le pareció que tenía unos veinticinco años y era asombrosamente guapa, con su pelo castaño, sus ojos café rasgados y su cutis rosado, tan británico. A pesar de la diferencia del color de sus cabellos, se parecía lo suficiente a Shao como para que se diera cuenta de que era su hermana. En otra fotografía aparecía junto a un hombre castaño y dos niños. Los dos pequeños tenían el pelo negro y la mirada traviesa de los Li. Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que la hermana de Shao debía de estar atareadísima.

Se quedó mirando un rato la foto de los padres de Shao. Shao había heredado de su padre su figura alta y enjuta, pero al parecer sólo uno de sus hijos había sacado su aspecto rubicundo. Sakura calculó que era una fotografía antigua; de hacía, quizá, veinte o veinticinco años. Había sido meticulosamente preparada, el hombre y la mujer estaban justo en el centro, muy tiesos, con sus trajes de domingo. La mujer era morena y guapa. El hombre parecía un poco tímido y molesto por tener que posar, pero la mujer sonreía a la cámara. Sus ojos denotaban picardía y su boca un atisbo de engreimiento que era fácil reconocer en sus hijos.

Había más fotografías: fotos familiares y cándidas instantáneas. Shao aparecía en algunas de ellas. Los Li eran una gran familia. Sakura sintió una leve punzada de envidia. Sacudiéndosela, se giró hacia Shao y sonrió. -Menuda pandilla -señaló hacia la repisa de la chimenea-.Tú eres el mayor, ¿no? Creo que lo leí en alguna parte. El parecido es muy notable.

-Salimos a los Akane, la familia de mi madre -le dijo Shao, mirando más allá de su hombro las fotografías-. La única que les salió un poco distinta fue Shieffa -se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo y se situó a su lado-. Deja que te lleve arriba, cariño, para que te instales. El gran tour puede esperar hasta que estemos secos -la enlazó con el brazo-. Me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura. Nunca te había visto entre mis cosas. Y las habitaciones de hotel, por lujosas que sean, nunca son como estar en casa.

Más tarde, tumbada en la humeante bañera, Sakura pensó en la afirmación de Shao. Dedicarse al mundo del entretenimiento suponía pasar muchas noches en habitaciones de hotel que, pese a ser, en su caso, lujosas suites, seguían siendo habitaciones de hotel. El hogar era un lugar donde refugiarse entre conciertos y apariciones especiales, y, para ella, había ido cobrando poco a poco importancia con el paso de los años. Daba la impresión de que, cuanto más alto subía, más necesitaba una base sólida. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mismo le pasaba a Shao.

Los dos llevaban varias semanas en la carretera. Él estaba ahora en casa y, de alguna manera, Sakura sabía ya que ella también se sentiría allí como en casa. A pesar de su antigüedad y su tamaño, había algo reconfortante en aquella casa. Quizá, pensó mientras se enjabonaba con indolencia una pierna, fuera precisamente su antigüedad y su tamaño. La continuidad era importante para ella, pues había disfrutado muy poco de ella a lo largo de su vida, y el espacio era importante por la misma razón.

Había experimentado por aquella casa una afinidad inmediata. Le gustaba el rugir amortiguado del mar más allá de la ventana y el sobrecogedor panorama. Le gustaba la anticuada bañera de porcelana, con sus patas curvas, y el marco de caoba del espejo oval sobre el pequeño lavabo de pedestal.

Se levantó y agarró una toalla del toallero caliente. Después de secarse, se envolvió en una toalla gruesa, de color ante, antes de soltarse el pelo. Las dos trenzas, que se había recogido sobre la cabeza, cayeron. Mientras se paseaba por el dormitorio, comenzó a deshacerlas distraídamente.

Sus maletas seguían aún junto a un viejo arcón de cobre, pero no pensó muy seriamente en abrirlas. Se acercó al asiento de la ventana que había en la pared que daba al sur y se arrodilló sobre el cojín acolchado.

Bajo ella, el mar se abalanzaba sobre las rocas, empujado por el viento. Se oía un ruido de succión antes de que chocara contra las piedras y los acantilados. Estos eran grises, lo mismo que el mar, salvo allí donde las olas se alzaban con sus tiesos y blancos casquetes de espuma. Seguía lloviznando; las pequeñas gotas golpeaban su ventana y se deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo. Poniendo los brazos sobre el ancho alféizar, Sakura apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos y se perdió en una soñadora contemplación del panorama que se ofrecía a sus ojos allá abajo.

-Sakura...

Oyó la voz de Shao y la llamada a la puerta y contestó distraídamente:

-Sí, pasa.

-He pensado que ya estarías lista para bajar -dijo él.

-Dentro de un minuto. ¡Qué vista tan espectacular! Ven a ver. ¿Tu habitación también da al mar? Creo que podría quedarme aquí mirando eternamente.

-Tiene su aquél -contestó él, y se colocó tras ella. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. No sabía que te gustaba tanto el mar.

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca antes había tenido una habitación en la que pareciera que estás justo encima del agua, Me va a encantar oírlo de noche -sonrió, mirando hacia atrás-. ¿Tu casa de China también está en la costa?

-No, la verdad es que es más bien una granja. Me gustaría llevarte a verla -le pasó los dedos por el pelo y lo encontró todavía algo húmedo-. Es un país muy verde y melancólico, y tan atrayente como éste, aunque distinto.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Es tu lugar preferido, ¿verdad? Aunque vivas en Londres y vengas aquí a trabajar, es tu casa de China la que es especial.

Shao le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te habría llevado allí, si no fuera porque hay Akanes y Hardestys por todas partes. La familia de mi madre -explicó- es muy cariñosa. Si la banda sonora va bien, quizá podamos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones cuando acabemos.

Sakura titubeó.

-Sí..., me gustaría.

-Bien -la sonrisa de Shao se hizo más amplia-. Me gusta tu vestido.

Sorprendida, Sakura siguió su mirada. Luego se agarró la toalla sobre el pecho y se levantó a duras penas.

-No me había dado cuenta... Se me había olvidado -sintió que se sonrojaba-. Deberías haberme dicho algo, Shaoran.

-Acabo de hacerlo -repuso él. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre los muslos de Sakura.

-Muy gracioso -replicó ella, y se descubrió sonriendo-. Bueno, por qué no sales y dejas que me ¿cambie?

-¿Es necesario? Qué lástima -apoyó la mano sobre la toalla, justo encima de donde sus extremos se juntaban entre los pechos de Sakura. El dorso de sus dedos rozaba la prominencia de sus senos-. Sólo estaba pensando que me encanta tu traje -se inclinó para besarla-. Hueles bien -murmuró, y después deslizó la lengua por el interior de su ía tienes gotas de lluvia en el pelo.

Un rugido más intenso que el del mar comenzó a sonar en el cerebro de Sakura. Besaba a Shao instintivamente, saliendo al encuentro de su lengua, acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas. Aunque ella reaccionó enseguida, entregándose, Shao no permitió que el beso se desbocara. Ella sentía el férreo dominio de su ansia y su fuerza.

Él deslizó un dedo sobre su pezón, bajo la toalla, y lo encontró endurecido por el deseo. Sakura notó un intenso y extraño pálpito entre los muslos. Gimió al tiempo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se aflojaba. Él levantó la cara y esperó hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Sakura?

Ella se quedó mirándolo, presa de un torbellino de deseos. Shao había dejado la decisión en sus manos. Debería haberse sentido agradecida, aliviada, y sin embargo, en ese momento, habría preferido que, sencillamente, la hubiera arrastrado. Durante un instante deseó no tener elección, ni voz, sólo ser tomada.

-Tienes que estar segura -dijo él en voz baja, y, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, sonrió. Sus ojos eran de un sereno ámbar-. No pienso ponértelo fácil -bajó la mano-. Te espero abajo, aunque sigo pensando que es una pena que te cambies. Estás muy atractiva con una toalla.

-Shaoran... -dijo ella cuando él estaba ya en la puerta. Shao se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja-. ¿Y si hubiera dicho que sí? -sonrió, sintiéndose algo más segura alejada de él-. ¿No habría sido un poco violento, con la señora Pengalley abajo?

Él se apoyó contra la puerta y dijo con indolencia:

-Sakura, si hubieras dicho que sí, me habría importado un comino que la señora Pengalley o medio país estuviera abajo -cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras él.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_vmi5_

_cainat06_

_Chikaphantomli_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

Estaban ambos ansiosos por ponerse manos a la obra. Comenzaron el día posterior a su llegada y pronto cayeron en una cómoda rutina de trabajo.

Shao se levantaba temprano y por lo general estaba acabando un opíparo desayuno cuando Sakura lograba llegar a rastras al piso de abajo. Una vez fortificada gracias al café, daban comienzo a su sesión matutina y trabajaban hasta el mediodía, cuando llegaba la señora Pengalley. Mientras el ama de llaves colocaba la compra del día _y _se ocupaba de las tareas domésticas que hubiera que hacer, Shao ySakura daban largos paseos.

Los días eran templados, perfumados por el salitre del mar y la primavera. El terreno era abrupto, incluso áspero, yhabía zonas de suelo pobre cubiertas de brezo aún sin florecer. El oleaje golpeaba los altos acantilados graníticos. Pájaros intrépidos construían sus nidos en las grietas. Sus graznidos se oían sobre el fragor de las olas. Desde allá arriba, Sakura podía ver la aldea, con sus ordenadas hileras de casitas y la blanca espadaña de la iglesia.

Por la tarde volvían a trabajar mientras el fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, a sus espaldas. Después de la cena repasaban lo que habían hecho durante la jornada. Al final de la semana, tenían un bosquejo a grandes rasgos de la banda sonora y habían completado la canción que le daba título.

No trabajaban sin tropiezos. Tanto el uno como el otro sentían la música de forma tan apasionada que ninguna colaboración podía resultarles fácil. Pero sus discusiones parecían estimularlos a ambos, y el resultado final siempre les parecía el más idóneo. Formaban un buen equipo.

Seguían siendo amigos. Shao no hizo ningún intento más por convertirse en el amante de Sakura. De vez en cuando, ella le sorprendía mirándola intensamente. Entonces sentía su atracción, tan sensual como una caricia, tan tentadora como un beso. El hecho de que no la presionara la confundía y la atraía mucho más eficazmente que cualquier acercamiento que hubiera podido hacer. Si él hubiera intentado abordarla, podría haberle rechazado, haber esquivado sus insinuaciones. Sabía que estaba esperando que ella tomara una decisión. Por debajo de su desenfado, de las bromas y los desacuerdos profesionales, el aire latía, lleno de tensión.

La tarde se hacía larga y un tanto lúgubre. Una llovizna constante les impedía salir a pasear por los acantilados. Su música flotaba por la casa, resonando en los rincones y deslizándose hasta los olvidados desvanes. Habían hecho un gran fuego con la provisión de leña del señor Pengalley para ahuyentar la humedad que parecía filtrarse por las ventanas. Una bandeja con té y galletas, de la que los dos se habían olvidado, descansaba sobre una de las mesas Chippendale. La discusión estaba llegando a su segunda fase.

-Tenemos que acelerar el ritmo -insistía Sakura-. Así no funciona.

-Es un tema triste, Sakura.

-Sí, pero no un canto fúnebre. Así parece que se arrastra, Shaoran. La gente empezará a dar cabezazas antes de que acabe de cantarla.

-Nadie se queda dormido mientras canta Lauren Chase -replicó Shao-. Este número es puro sexo, Sakura, y Lauren lo bordará.

-Sí -convino ella-, pero no con este ritmo –se removió en el taburete del piano para mirarlo más de frente-. Está bien, Joe se ha quedado dormido ante la máquina de escribir en medio del capítulo que está escribiendo. Cree que está ya un poco loco por culpa de los sueños que tiene con Tessa, su personaje. Ella parece de carne y hueso, y Joe se ha enamorado de ella, aunque sabe que es un producto de su imaginación, un personaje de la novela que está escribiendo, una fantasía. Y ahora, en pleno día, está soñando otra vez con ella, y esta vez ella le promete visitarlo esa noche.

-Ya me sé el argumento, Sakura -dijo Shao con sorna.

Aunque achicó los ojos, ella refrenó su enfado. Le parecía detectar cierto cansancio en su voz. Una o dos veces se había despertado en plena noche oyéndole tocar.

_-Crepúsculo _es una canción apasionada, Shaoran. Tienes razón en que es puro sexo, y tus letras son fabulosas. Pero aun así necesita movimiento.

-Ya se mueve -él le dio una última chupada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo-. Chase sabe cómo aferrarse a una nota.

Sakura soltó un rápido bufido de exasperación. Por desgracia, Shao solía tener razón en tales cosas. Su instinto era extraordinario. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba segura de que su propia intuición como compositora y como mujer, era más afilada. Sabía cómo había que cantar la canción para que alcanzara todo su efecto. Nada más leer la letra de Shao, había sabido lo que hacía falta. La canción había fluido, completa, a través de su cabeza.

-Sé que sabe aferrarse a una nota, y sé que puede apañárselas perfectamente con la coreografía. Hará las dos cosas y además cantará la canción con el tempo adecuado. Déjame enseñártelo –comenzó a tocar los primeros compases.

Shao se encogió de hombros y se levantó del taburete.

Sakura aceleró el tempo hasta convertirlo en un andante y comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba. Su voz envolvía la música. Shao se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la lluvia. Era la canción de una seductora, llena de salvajes promesas implícitas.

La voz de Sakura fluía sobre las notas. Luego, de improviso, se enardeció y Shao sintió un prieto nudo de deseo en la boca del estómago. Había algo de etéreo en la melodía que ella habla creado. El ritmo más rápido provocaba un agudo contraste, mucho más eficaz que la cadencia que él había ideado. Sakura acabó bruscamente, en un áspero susurro, sin desvanecer la canción. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

-¿Y bien? -había una media sonrisa en su cara.

Shao estaba de espaldas a ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

-Tienes que tener razón una y otra vez, supongo.

Sakura se echó a reír y se giró en el banco hasta que estuvo de cara a la habitación.

-Se te dan bien los cumplidos, Shaoran. Haces que me aletee el corazón.

-Lauren no tiene tu voz -murmuró él. Luego, haciendo un ademán impaciente, se acercó a la tetera-. No creo que saque tanto de la escala baja como tú.

-Mmm -Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba servir una taza de té-. Pero tiene mucho estilo. Le sacará todo el partido a la canción -él dejó el té sin tocarlo y se acercó a la chimenea. Mientras lo observaba, Sakura frunció el ceño, preocupada-. Shaoran, ¿qué ocurre?

Él echó otro leño al fuego.

-Nada, es que estoy inquieto.

-La lluvia es deprimente -ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana-. A mí nunca me ha molestado. A veces me gustan los días así, oscuros y soñolientos. Puedo holgazanear sin sentirme culpable. Tal vez eso es lo que deberías hacer, Shaoran, holgazanear un poco. Tienes un tablero de ajedrez precioso en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no me enseñas a jugar? –le posó las manos sobre los hombros y, al sentir su tensión, comenzó a masajeárselos distraídamente-. Será un trabajo arduo, desde luego. Tomoyo se dio por vencida y ya no juega al backgammon conmigo. Dice que no tengo ni pizca de sentido de la estrategia... –se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el se dio la vuelta y le apartó las manos de sus hombros.

Sin decir nada, Shao se alejó de ella. Se acercó al armario de las bebidas y sacó una botella de bourbon. Sakura lo observó mientras se servía tres dedos en un vaso y bebía.

-Creo que esta tarde no tengo paciencia para juegos –le dijo antes de apurar su segunda copa.

-Está bien, Shaoran –dijo ella-. Nada de juegos –se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? No puede ser por la canción.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos mientras el fuego crepitaba y siseaba en la chimenea. Sakura oyó caer un leño al ceder el de debajo.

-Puede que sea hora de que hablemos –dijo Shaoran mientras hacía girar con indolencia el resto del licor que quedaba en el vaso-. Es peligroso dejar las cosas colgadas durante cinco años; nunca se sabe cuando van a caer.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento nervioso, pero asintió con la cabeza

-Puede que tengas razón. Shao esbozó una rápida sonrisa.

-¿Nos comportamos civilizadamente y nos sentarnos, o prefieres un par de asaltos de pie?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que haya necesidad de mostrarse civilizados. Las peleas civilizadas nunca despejan el ambiente.

-Está bien -comenzó a decir él, pero le interrumpió el sonido del timbre. Dejó su vaso y le lanzó una última mirada a Sakura. Luego fue a abrir.

Mientras estaba sola, ella intentó controlar sus nervios. Sabía que se estaba fraguando una tormenta, y no precisamente más allá de las ventanas. Shao estaba buscando pelea, y aunque no tenía claras las razones, Sakura estaba dispuesta a complacerlo. Habían pasado por alto la tensión que había entre ellos por el bien de la música y de la paz. Ahora, a pesar de sus nervios, Sakura estaba deseando romper la calina. Al oír sus pasos, se acercó a la bandeja del té y tomó su taza.

-Un paquete para ti -Shao franqueó la puerta levantando el paquete-. Es de Henderson.

-¿Qué me habrá mandado? -murmuró ella mientras arrancaba la recia cinta de embalar-. Ah, claro –apartó los envoltorios descuidadamente y se quedó mirando la carátula del disco-. Son las pruebas de las carátulas del disco que voy a sacar este verano –le dio una de las portadas sin levantar la vista y luego le dio la vuelta para leer los créditos.

Shao se quedó mirando un rato la fotografía de la portada sin decir nada. De nuevo, un fondo blanco, y Sakura sentada como de costumbre, con las piernas cruzadas, Miraba directamente a la cámara, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Su pelo se derramaba sobre los hombros y las rodillas, en agudo contraste con el fondo, suavemente desenfocado. La escena parecía espontánea, pero estaba en realidad sagazmente montada. Sakura parecía estar desnuda, y el efecto era sumamente erótico.

-¿Le diste el visto bueno a esta fotografía?

-¿Mmm? –Sakura se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras seguía leyendo-. Ah, sí. Vi las pruebas antes de empezar la gira. Todavía no estoy del todo sobre el orden de las canciones, pero supongo que ya es un poco tarde para cambiarlo.

-Siempre pensé que Henderson no te vendería así.

-¿Venderme cómo? -preguntó ella distraídamente

-Como una virgen ofreciéndose a las masas –le devolvió la portada.

-Shaoran, por favor..., eso es ridículo.

-Yo no lo creo -dijo él-. A mí me parece una descripción muy certera: blanco virginal, luz suave, y tú sentada desnuda en medio del cuadro.

-No estoy desnuda -replicó ella indignada-. Yo no hago desnudos.

-Pero el comprador potencial no lo sabe, ¿verdad? -Shao se apoyó contra el piano y la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Es provocativa, desde luego. Eso pretendíamos -Sakura volvió a mirar la carátula con el ceño fruncido-. Pero no hay nada de malo en eso. No soy una niña, no tengo por qué ir vestida con merceditas y un babi rosa, Shaoran. Esto es un negocio. No hay nada extremo en esta portada. Y voy cubierta más pudorosamente de lo que estaría en una playa pública.

-Pero no más decentemente -repuso él con frialdad-. Es distinto.

El rubor inundó la cara de Sakura, ahora una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-No es indecente. Yo nunca he posado para una fotografía indecente. Kart Straighter es uno de los mejores fotógrafos del negocio. Y no hace fotografías indecentes.

-Lo que para uno es arte puede ser pornografía para otro, supongo.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron al tiempo que dejaba las carátulas sobre la banqueta del piano.

-Es repugnante que digas eso -murmuró-. Estás siendo deliberadamente cruel.

-Sólo te estoy dando mi opinión -puntualizó él levantando una ceja-. No tiene por qué gustarte.

-No necesito tu opinión. Ni tu aprobación.

-No -dijo él, y apagó el cigarrillo-. Desde luego que no, maldita sea. Pero de todas formas te la voy a dar -la agarró del brazo cuando ella hizo amago de apartarse. La presión de su mano contradecía su mirada gélida y su tono de frialdad.

-Suéltame -le exigió Sakura, apoyando la mano sobre la de él e intentando sin éxito desasirse.

-Cuando haya acabado.

-Ya has acabado -su voz sonó de pronto tranquila, y cejó en sus frenéticos intentos de liberarse. Lo miró cara a cara. La emoción ardía en sus ojos-. No tengo por qué escucharte cuando te empeñas en insultarme, Shaoran. No pienso escucharte. Puedes impedir que me vaya porque eres más fuerte que yo, pero no puedes obligarme a prestarte oídos -tragó saliva, pero logró modular su voz-. Mi vida es mía. Tienes derecho a dar tu opinión, desde luego, pero no a lastimarme con ella. No quiero hablar contigo ahora; sólo quiero que me sueltes.

Él se quedó callado tan largo rato que Sakura pensó que iba a negarse. Luego, muy despacio, aflojó la presión de su mano hasta que ella pudo apartar el brazo. Sin decir una palabra, Sakura dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Quizá fuera la tensión de su pelea con Shaoran o los latigazos de la lluvia sobre las ventanas, o la súbita furia de los truenos y los relámpagos. El sueño surgió de una nebulosa superposición de recuerdos de infancia que le dejó impresiones, más que escenas claras. Las ideas y las imágenes flotaban y refluían sobre el negro fondo del sueño, y ondulantes sensaciones de miedo, culpa y desesperanza se solapaban mientras gemía y se retorcía bajo las sábanas, intentando forzar su despertar. Pero estaba atrapada, encerrada en el mundo que yacía justo por debajo de la conciencia. Luego un trueno pareció estallar dentro de su cabeza, y el rayo hendió la habitación con un destello súbito y blanco. Chillando, Sakura se sentó en la cama.

La habitación estaba de nuevo en sombras cuando entró Shao. Llegó a la cama siguiendo los sollozos frenéticos de Sakura.

-Sakura... Tranquila, amor -se acercó, y ella se arrojó en sus brazos y se aferró a él.

Temblaba con fuerza y tenía la piel helada. Shao le echó la colcha sobre la espalda y la acurrucó.

-No llores, cariño, aquí estás a salvo -le daba palmaditas y la acariciaba como habría hecho con una niña a la que asustara una tormenta-. Pronto pasará.

-Abrázame -Sakura hundió la cara en su hombro desnudo-. Por favor, abrázame -su respiración era agitada; le ardía la garganta cuando intentaba a duras penas tomar aire-. Dios mío, Shaoran, qué sueño tan horrible.

Él depositó un beso ligero sobre su sien mientras la acunaba.

-¿Sobre qué era? -recordaba de su niñez que, al hablar de ello, el miedo solía desvanecerse.

Sakura se estremeció.

-Me había dejado sola otra vez -murmuró. Las palabras salían tan confusas como sus pensamientos, tan revueltas como el sueño-. Cómo odiaba estar sola en esa habitación. Sólo había una luz, la del edificio de al lado, una de esas luces de neón rojas que se enciende y se apaga, se enciende y se apaga, de modo que la oscuridad no se estaba nunca quieta. Y había tanto ruido en la calle, hasta con las ventanas cerradas... Hacía demasiado calor para dormir -musitó en su hombro-. Yo miraba la luz y esperaba a que ella volviera. Estaba borracha otra vez -gimió, y sus dedos se abrieron y se cerraron sobre el pecho de Shao-. Y había llevado a un hombre con ella. Yo me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para no oír nada.

Hizo una pausa para aquietar su respiración. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero había paz en los brazos de Shao. Fuera, la tormenta desplegaba su furia.

-Se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió un brazo, así que nos mudamos, pero siempre era lo mismo. Cuchitriles mugrientos, habitaciones sin ventilación que olían a ginebra por más que las limpiaras. Paredes finas como papel, paredes que podrían no haber existido, para lo que servían. Ella siempre prometía que esa vez sería distinto. Se buscaría un trabajo, y yo iría a la escuela..., pero cada vez yo volvía un día a casa y había un hombre y una botella.

Había dejado de aferrarse a él, pero seguía recostada contra su pecho, como si toda su pasión se hubiera consumido. Hubo otro rayo, pero permaneció quieta.

-Sakura -Shao la apartó con delicadeza y le levantó la cara. Todavía estaba llorando, pero su respiración era más pausada. El apenas podía distinguir la forma de su cara en la penumbra-, ¿dónde estaba tu padre?

Pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos mientras lo miraba. Ella dejó escapar un tenue gemido, como si acabara de despertar. Shao sabía que aquellas palabras habían escapado de ella mientras estaba aún aturdida y débil. Ahora estaba consciente, pero era ya demasiado tarde para levantar sus defensas. El suspiro que exhaló sonó cansino y hueco.

-No sé quién era -se apartó despacio de los brazosde Shao y se levantó de la cama-. Ella tampoco lo sabía. Hubo tantos...

Shao no dijo nada, pero se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que se había puesto atropelladamente y encontró una cajita de cerillas. Encendió una y prendió la vela de la mesita de noche. La luz titubeó y onduló, poco más que un latido en la oscuridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste así? -preguntó, y apagó la cerilla.

Sakura se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego se abrazó. Sabía que ya había contado demasiado; no podía dar marcha atrás.

-No recuerdo ninguna época en que no bebiera, pero cuando todavía era muy pequeña, cinco o seis años, ella todavía se dominaba hasta cierto punto. Solía cantar en bares. Tenía grandes sueños y una voz pasable, pero era muy guapa... entonces -hizo una pausa y se apretó los ojos con los dedos para limpiarse las lágrimas-. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, estaba... Su problema era incontrolable. Y siempre había hombres. Los necesitaba tanto como necesitaba la bebida. Algunos eran mejores que otros. Uno me llevó un par de veces al Zoo...

Seinterrumpió y se dio la vuelta. Shao vio titilar la luz de la vela sobre el finotejido de su camisón.

-Cada vez estaba peor. Creo que en parte era por la frustración que le producía haber perdido su voz. Sela destrozó con el tabaco y la bebida, claro, pero, cuanto más se deterioraba, más bebía y fumaba ella. Arruinó su voz y arruinó su salud, y arruinó cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de llegar a ser algo en la vida. Yo a veces la odiaba. Y sé que a veces se odiaba a sí misma.

Se le escapó un sollozo, pero lo ahogó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. El movimiento parecía facilitarle las cosas, y las palabras se sucedían más rápidamente, agolpándose para salir.

-Lloraba y se aferraba a mí y me suplicaba que no la odiara. Me prometía la luna y yo casi siempre la creía. "Esta vez" era una de sus formas favorita de empezar. Todavía lo es -dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo-. Me quería cuando no estaba bebiendo y se olvidaba completamente de mí cuando bebía. Era como vivir con dos mujeres distintas, y ninguna de las dos era fácil. Cuando estaba sobria, esperaba que tuviéramos una relación normal entre madre e hija. ¿Había hecho los deberes? ¿Por qué había llegado cinco minutos tarde del colegio? Cuando estaba borracha, esperaba que no me acercara a ella. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando yo tenía doce años, estuvo tres meses y dieciséis días sin beber. Luego, un día, volví del colegio y me la encontré desmayada en la cama. Esa tarde había tenido una prueba para cantar en un club de mala muerte. Después me dijo que sólo quería tomarse una copa para calmar los nervios. Sólo una... –se estremeció y se abrazó con más fuerza-. Hace frío -murmuró

Shao se levantó y se agachó frente al fuego. Añadió astillas y leños al lecho de brasas del hogar. Sakura se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la furia de la tormenta sobre el mar. De vez en cuando todavía refulgía un relámpago, pero la violencia de los truenos y la lluvia comenzaba a fenecer.

-Hubo muchas otras veces. Una vez estuvo trabajando de camarera en un pequeño piano bar de Hiuston. Yo tenía dieciséis años. Siempre me pasaba por allí el día de paga para asegurarme de que no se gastaba el dinero antes de que yo comprara comida. Entonces estaba bastante bien. Llevaba trabajando un mes y medio seguido y estaba liada con el encargado. Ése fue uno de los mejores. Yo solía tocar el piano si el local estaba vacío. Uno de los amantes que tuvo mi madre era músico. Me enseñó lo básico y dijo que tenía buen oído. A mamá le gustaba oírme tocar. -Su voz se había aquietado. Shao siguió con la mirada la senda que trazaba su dedo sobre el cristal oscurecido de la ventana-. Ben, el encargado, me preguntó si quena tocar durante la hora de la comida. Dijo que también podía cantar, siempre y cuando fuera algo suave y no hablara con los clientes. Así que empecé -suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente. Tras ella oía el chisporroteo del fuego-. Dejamos Houston por Oklahoma City. Yo mentí sobre mi edad y encontré trabajo cantando en un club. Fue una de sus peores épocas. A veces me daba miedo dejarla sola, pero por aquel entonces no trabajaba y... -se interrumpió, profiriendo un bufido exasperado, y se frotó la sien dolorida.

Quería parar, olvidarse de todo, pero sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos. Apoyando la frente sobre el cristal, esperó hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron a ordenarse.

-Necesitábamos el dinero, así que tenía que arriesgarme a dejarla sola de noche. Supongo que durante un tiempo nos cambiamos los papeles -murmuró-. Yo sabía desde muy pequeña, aunque solía olvidarlo, que un alcohólico siempre encuentra dinero para una botella. Siempre, pase lo que pase. Una noche, mientras yo cantaba, se las arregló para entrar en el club. Eriol trabajaba allí y se hizo cargo de la situación inmediatamente. Consiguió calmarla antes de que las cosas se pusieran desagradables. Luego me ayudó a llevarla a casa y a meterla en la cama. Se portó de maravilla: nada de sermones, ni de lástima, ni de consejos. Sólo apoyo -Sakura se apartó de la ventana de nuevo y se acercó lentamente al fuego-. Pero volvió dos veces más, y me despidieron. Hubo otras ciudades, otros bares, pero siempre era lo mismo y ahora ya no importa. Justo antes de cumplir los dieciocho, me fui –le tembló un poco la voz, y se concedió un momento para calmarse-. Una noche volví a casa del trabajo y estaba inconsciente en la mesa de la cocina, con una de esas botellas de vino de litro y medio. Sabía que, si no me alejaba de ella, me volvería loca. Así que la metí en la cama, hice la maleta, le dejé todo el dinero que pude y me fui. Así, sin más -se cubrió la cara con las manos un momento, apretándose los ojos con los dedos-. Fue como si por primera vez en mi vida pudiera respirar.

Sakura regresó junto a la ventana. Podía ver la vaga sombra de su reflejo. Mientras la observaba, escuchaba el tamborileo constante, pero más pausado, de la lluvia.

-Llegué a Los Ángeles con mucho esfuerzo -continuó-, y allí me vio Henderson. Él fue quien me empujó. No sé qué ambiciones tenía antes de firmar con él. Sólo sobrevivir, supongo. Un día y luego el siguiente. Luego vinieron los contratos y las sesiones de grabación y todo ese circo de locos. Las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Algunas eran trampas, siempre lo he pensado -dejó escapar una risa rápida e indecisa-. Dios mío, era maravilloso y al mismo tiempo daba miedo. Creo que no podría volver a pasar por esos primeros meses. En todo caso, Henderson consiguió promocionarme y el éxito de mi primer _single _me dio a conocer. Luego recibí una llamada de un hospital de Memphis.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. La ligera seda de su camisón se pegaba a su cuerpo y revoloteaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Tuve que ir, claro. Ella estaba muy mal. Su último amante le había dado una paliza y robado el poco dinero que tenía. Lloró. Díos mío. Las mismas promesas. Que lo sentía y me quería. Que yo era lo único decente que había hecho en su vida -las lágrimas comenzaban a afluir otra vez, pero esta vez Sakura no hizo intento de detenerlas-. En cuanto pudo viajar, me la llevé conmigo. Tomoyo había encontrado un sanatorio en Ojaio y un doctor joven, muy serio. Justin Randolf Karter. ¿No es un nombre maravilloso, Shaoran? -la amargura se derramaba al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas-. Un nombre maravilloso, un hombre notable. Me llevó a su elegante oficina decorada en piel y me explicó el tratamiento que recibiría mi madre -girándose, se encaró con él; los sollozos agitaban sus hombros-. Yo no quería saber nada. Sólo quería que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, y yo le dije que no me hacía ninguna en absoluto. Debí de parecerle una cínica, porque me sugirió varias asociaciones con las que podía hablar. Me recordó que el alcoholismo es una enfermedad y que mi madre era una víctima. Le dije que un cuerno, que la víctima era yo -añadió con esfuerzo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza-. La víctima era yo_; _yo había tenido que vivir con ella y vérmelas con sus mentiras, sus vómitos y sus hombres. Era tan fácil para él, tan sencillo, ponerse santurrón y comprensivo detrás de su impoluta bata blanca... Yo odiaba a mi madre -los sollozos se sucedían, rápidos y breves; cerró las manos y se las llevó a los ojos-. Y la quería -su aliento era trémulo mientras relataba a borbotones cuanto había estado conteniendo durante las semanas que había durado el último tratamiento de su madre-. Todavía la quiero -musitó.

Cansada, casi exhausta, se volvió hacia el fuego y apoyó las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-El doctor Karter dejó que le gritara y luego, cuando me derrumbé, se sentó a hablar conmigo. Me fui a casa y empezaron el tratamiento. Dos días después, te conocí a ti.

Sakura no le oyó moverse, no sabía que estaba de pie tras ella hasta que sintió sus manos sobre los hombros. Sin decir nada, se volvió y se dejó abrazar. Shao la estrechó, sintiendo sus suaves temblores mientras contemplaba las ávidas llamas del fuego. Fuera, la tormenta se había convertido en un tamborileo de lluvia contra las ventanas.

-Sakura, si me lo hubieras contado, quizá hubiera podido ayudarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y escondió la cara contra su pecho.

-No, no quería tocar esa parte de mi vida. No me sentía con fuerzas -respiró hondo y se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo-. Tenía miedo de que, si te enterabas, no quisieras saber nada de mí.

-Sakura... –había en su voz dolor y reproche.

-Sé que hice mal, Shaoran, que fue una estupidez, pero tienes que entenderlo. Todo parecía estar pasándome a la vez. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba averiguar cómo iba a vivir, cómo iba a enfrentarme a mi carrera, a mi madre, a todo –lo agarró de los brazos con fuerza, como si quisiera que él viera a través de sus ojos-. No era nadie y, de pronto, de un día para otro, tenía miles de fans. Mi foto estaba en todas partes. Cada vez que encendía la radio, me oía a mi misma. Tú sabes cómo es eso.

Shao le apartó el pelo de la mejilla.

-Sí, sé cómo es –mientras hablaba, sintió que ella se relajaba con un ligero estremecimiento.

-Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, mi madre volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Yo en parte la odiaba, pero en lugar de darme cuenta de que era una reacción natural y encararla, sentía unos remordimientos irracionales. Y también vergüenza. No –sacudió la cabeza, anticipándose a él-, no hace falta que me digas que no tenía motivos. Eso no es más que un razonamiento, una afirmación práctica; no tiene nada que ver con las emociones. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú nunca has tenido que pasar por esto. Es mi madre. Es imposible separarse del todo de eso, incluso sabiendo que sus problemas no son culpa mía –Sakura le lanzó una última y larga mirada, antes de darse la vuelta-. Y, además de todo lo que me estaba pasando, me enamoré de ti -las llamas danzaban y crepitaban mientras las contemplaba-. Te quería -murmuró en voz tan baja que Shao tuvo que aguzar el oído-, pero no podía ser tu amante.

Shao la miró e hizo ademán de tenderle los brazos, pero luego los dejó caer.

-¿Por qué?

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba en sombras.

-Porque entonces sería como ella -susurró, y se volvió de nuevo.

-No es posible que creas eso de verdad, Sakura -Shao la agarró de los hombros, pero ella sacudió la cabeza sin contestar. Por fin, él hizo que se diera la vuelta para mirarlo y la observó detenidamente-. ¿Tienes por costumbre condenar a los niños por la conducta de sus padres?

-No, pero...

-No tienes derecho a hacerte eso a ti misma.

Ella cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, Sakura -sus dedos se crisparon hasta que ella abrió los ojos de nuevo-. Tú sabes quién eres.

Sólo se oía el sonido del mar, del viento y de la lluvia.

-Te deseaba -logró decir ella con voz temblorosa-, cuando me abrazabas, cuando me tocabas. Fuiste el primer hombre al que deseé -tragó saliva, y de nuevo él la sintió estremecerse-. Pero luego me acordaba de todos esos cuchitriles abarrotados de cosas, de todos esos hombres con mi madre... -se interrumpió, y se habría girado otra vez de no ser porque Shao la sujetó.

Él apartó las manos de sus brazos y luego, muy despacio, con los ojos fijos en ella, la tomó de la las muñecas

-Acostarse con un extraño no es lo mismo que hacer el amor con alguien a quien le importas.

Sakura se humedeció los labios.

-¿Lo sabes? -aquella pregunta la detuvo. Sólo consiguió exhalar un suspiro trémulo-. Déjame demostrártelo, Sakura.

Los ojos de ella permanecían atrapados por los suyos. Sabía que Shao la soltaría sólo con que dijera que no con la cabeza. El miedo le daba leves alfilerazos en la piel. El deseo iba entibiando su sangre. Levantó las manos hasta agarrar sus muñecas.

Él volvió a apartarle el pelo de la cara. Mientras apretaba su cara entre las manos, bajó la cabeza y le besó los ojos cerrados. La sentía temblar entre sus brazos. Ella seguía agarrándolo de las muñecas, sus dedos se crisparon cuando la besó en la boca pacientemente, esperando a que sus labios _se _relajaran y se abrieran.

Sus besos se hicieron poco a poco más profundos y más húmedos, hasta que Sakura se tambaleó contra él. Sus dedos la acariciaban, su boca vagaba sobre la de ella. La luz del fuego se agitaba sobre ellos, dorada y roja, proyectando sombras. Sakura sentía su calor a través de la seda que la cubría, pero era el fulgor que sentía dentro el que crecía y prendía una llamarada.

Shao bajó las manos hasta sus hombros y la masajeó suavemente mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Sakura sintió que el camisón se deslizaba sobre sus pechos, quedaba un instante prendido en sus caderas y se deslizaba luego hasta el suelo. Hizo amago de protestar, pero él volvió a besarla. Su pensamiento se disipó en una espiral. Él pasaba las manos por la curva de su espalda, sobre la suave prominencia de sus caderas. Luego la levantó en brazos. Sakura se hundió en el colchón; la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando Shao se tumbó a su lado, el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo la sobresaltó, produciéndole un nuevo arrebato de dudas y temores,

-Shaoran, por favor, yo... -las palabras fueron sofocadas y murieron en la boca de Shao.

Sus manos la acariciaban delicadamente, rozándola sin prisas. En alguna parte, al fondo de su cerebro, ella era consciente de que se estaba refrenando. Pero su mente se había relajado, y le pesaban los miembros. La boca de Shaoran vagaba por su garganta, paladeando su piel, dándole placer, excitándola poco a poco, irresistiblemente. Acarició uno de sus pezones con el pulgar, y ella gimió y se frotó contra él. Shao dejó que su boca se deslizara más abajo, depositando besos ligeros como plumas sobre la curva de sus pechos. Pasó muy levemente la lengua sobre su punta. Sakura sintió un ardor entre sus muslos, y, metiendo los dedos entre el cabello de Shao, lo apretó contra sí. Se arqueó y tembló, no de miedo, sino de pasión.

Un frenesí distinto a cuanto había conocido o imaginado iba creciendo dentro de ella. Todavía era consciente del titilar del fuego y de la luz de las velas sobre sus párpados cerrados, del leve roce de las sábanas de hilo contra su espalda, del ligero y grato aroma del humo de leña. Pero aquellas sensaciones eran muy tenues, en tanto su ser parecía haberse reconcentrado en la caricia de la lengua de Shao, que parecía licuarle la piel, y en el roce de pluma de sus dedos sobre sus muslos. Por encima del siseo de la lluvia y el fuego, lo oía murmurar su nombre, y escuchaba su propia respuesta, suave inarticulada.

Su respiración se agitó, y su boca se tornó ávida. Desesperada de pronto, atrajo la cara de Shao hacia la suya. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras la presión del beso hundía su cabeza en la almohada. Shao yacía sobre ella, carne contra carne, de modo que los pechos de Sakura se apretaban contra su torso. Ella notaba el leve roce de su vello sobre la piel.

Shao apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y la deslizó hacia abajo mientras ella se retorcía. Sintió un destello de pánico cuando él deslizó la mano entre sus muslos; luego, sintiendo un denso arrebato de placer, contuvo el aliento. Él seguía mostrándose paciente, sus dedos eran delicados y parsimoniosos mientras incrementaban gradualmente el ritmo de sus caricias.

Para Sakura, no había mundo más allá de aquella habitación iluminada por el fuego, más allá de aquella cama de cuatro postes. Shao se apoderó de su boca, hundió la lengua en ella y luego la deslizó hasta su oído, por su garganta, su cuello y de vuelta a sus labios. Entre tanto, sus dedos la despojaban de toda razón.

Después se colocó sobre ella, y Sakura se abrió para él, lista para entregarse y recibir. Estaba demasiado aturdida para comprender hasta qué punto se refrenaba él. Sólo sabía que lo deseaba y le urgía a tomarla. Sintió una rápida punzada de dolor, amortiguada por un placer tan intenso que no tenía medida. Gritó, pero su grito quedó sofocado por la boca de Shao. Luego, todo se perdió en sucesivas oleadas de placer.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_vmi5_

_cainat06_

_Chikaphantomli_

_Chii hime chan_

_Didi_

_Andiie_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre la curva de su hombro, Sakura contemplaba el fuego. Su mano reposaba sobre el corazón de Shao. Sentía su palpitar rápido y regular bajo la palma. La habitación estaba en silencio y fuera, la lluvia había amainado hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Sakura sabía que recordaría aquel momento cada vez que escuchara el repicar de la lluvia contra una ventana. Tenía bajo ella el brazo de Shao, enlazándole la espalda. Su mano le sujetaba flojamente el brazo. Desde que se había apartado de ella _y _la había apretado contra su costado, él guardaba silencio. Sakura creía que se había dormido y se sentía dichosa de descansar a su lado, mirando el fuego _y _escuchando la lluvia. Movió la cabeza con intención de mirarlo y descubrió que no estaba dormido. Veía la pátina de sus ojos, clavados en el techo. Levantó una mano hasta su mejilla.

-Creía que estabas dormido.

Shao le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-No, yo... -bajó la mirada hacia ella y se interrumpió; luego le quitó despacio una lágrima del párpado con el pulgar-. Te he hecho daño.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No -escondió un momento la cara en la curva de su cuello, donde sentía su calor y olía su fragancia-. No, no me has hecho daño. Has hecho que me sienta de maravilla. Me siento... libre –levantó la mirada y sonrió-. ¿Te parece una tontería?

-No -Shao pasó los dedos sobre su larga melena y se la apartó de la cara. Ella tenía la piel sonrojada. En sus ojos veía reflejadas las llamas del fuego-. Eres tan hermosa...

Ella sonrió de nuevo y le dio un beso.

-Yo siempre he pensado lo mismo de ti.

Shao se echó a reír, apretándola contra sí.

-¿En serio?

Sakura yacía apoyada sobre el, su piel caliente tocaba la suya.

-Sí, siempre he creído que, si fueras chica, serías preciosa, y me he dado cuenta de que tenía razón al ver la foto de tu hermana.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Es curioso, no imaginaba que pensaras eso. Puede que sea mejor así.

Sakura dejó escapar una de sus risas graves y sonoras y besó su garganta. Le encantaba que de pronto su acento se volviera puntillosamente británico.

-Estoy segura de que estás mucho más guapo de chico.

-Eso me reconforta -dijo él con sorna mientras empezaba a acariciarle la espalda-, dadas las circunstancias -sus dedos se detuvieron en sus caderas para acariciarlas.

-Me gustas mucho más así -volvió a besarle la garganta, deslizando la boca hasta su oído. Sintió bajo los pechos el súbito salto de su corazón-. Shaoran... -suspiró, besándole la oreja-. Eres tan bueno conmigo, tan amable, tan tierno...

Lo oyó gruñir antes de que se diera la vuelta y se tumbara sobre ella. Sus ojos, muy ámbar, fogosos e intensos, le recordaron el instante en que la había sujetado así en el avión. Su pulso se aceleró, pero no por miedo.

-El amor no es siempre tierno, Sakura -dijo él con aspereza-. No siempre es suave.

La besó con ansia, urgentemente, al tiempo que todas las ataduras que se había impuesto a sí mismo se rompían. Ya no mostraba paciencia, sino sólo pasión. Donde antes la había tomado con calma, con delicadeza, se apoderaba de ella ahora precipitándose con desesperada velocidad. Sakura sentía la boca hinchada y arañada, pero descubrió de pronto que el ansia incitaba el ansia. Quería más, y más aún, de modo que lo abrazó con fuerza.

Shao posó las manos sobre ella con avidez, posesivamente.

-Tanto tiempo -le oyó mascullar ella-, te he deseado tanto tiempo... -entonces sus dientes encontraron la delicada zona de su cuello, y Sakura ya no oyó nada. Se precipitó hacia el ardor y la oscuridad.

Shao la sentía entregarse, responder y exigir. Estaba casi loco de deseo. Quería acariciar todo su cuerpo, saborearla por entero. Estaba tan desesperado como un hombre hambriento, y se mostraba igual de tosco. Donde antes, atendiendo a su inocencia, había sido cauto, tomaba ahora lo que había deseado durante tantos años. Sakura era suya, como había soñado: suave y entregada, y luego suave y ávida bajo él.

La oía gemir, sentía el mordisco de sus uñas en los hombros mientras le besaba los pechos. La piel de su vientre era tersa y se estremecía bajo su lengua. Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y ella se tensó. Shao comprendió entonces que estaba tan enfebrecida como él. Sin embargo, no la tomó aún. Sentía una avaricia imposible. Su lengua siguió el sendero trazado por sus manos. Todos los años de deseos refrenados, de pasiones frustradas, estallaron de pronto, atrapándolos a ambos en su explosión. Sakura, que no conocía los caminos, se dejaba guiar por él y aprendía que el deseo era aún más intenso, aún más hondo, que cuanto había creído posible.

Shao la arrollaba, la arrollaba hasta que el ardor era tan intenso que se hacía insoportable. Pero ella quería más. Las manos de él eran ásperas, arañaban su piel. Pero ella no ansiaba delicadeza. Estaba tan sumida en la pasión que no podía escapar. Lo llamaba, desesperada, enloquecida, pidiéndole que la tomara. Sabía que no podía haber más; habían traspasado todas las normas. El placer no podía ser más intenso; la pasión no podía hacerse más oscura de lo que lo era ya en ese momento.

Entonces Shao la penetró, y todo lo anterior palideció en contraste con aquel calor y aquel ardor.

Él enterró la boca en su cuello. Desde muy lejos llegaban sus gemidos, que se fundían con los suyos propios. Se movían juntos, como un relámpago_, _y él ya no podía pensar. Sólo existía Sakura. Toda la pasión se intensificó, se reconcentró, hasta que creyó volverse loco. El dolor lo atravesó, y luego fluyó a través de él, dejándolo extenuado.

Se quedaron inmóviles, Shao sobre ella, con la cara hundida entre su pelo. Su respiración era trabajosa, y se relajó completamente, sin pensar en su peso. Bajo él, Sakura se estremecía una y otra vez en una descarga de pasión. Le agarraba los hombros con fuerza, no quería que se moviera, no quería que rompiera su unidad. Si la primera vez Shao le había mostrado la ternura y la compasión del amor, ahora le había enseñado sus más oscuros secretos.

Un tronco se cayó en la chimenea, esparciendo chispas contra la rejilla. Shao levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura. Sus ojos estaban enturbiados, ardían lentamente todavía al posarse sobre su boca hinchada. Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios y luego, apartándose, se dispuso a levantarse.

-No, no te vayas -Sakura lo asió del brazo y se sentó.

-Sólo voy a apilar los leños.

Ella se llevó las rodillas al pecho y lo miró mientras preparaba el fuego para la noche. La luz danzaba sobre su piel mientras lo observaba, embelesada. La ondulación de sus músculos resultaba sorprendente en un hombre tan delgado. La notaba en sus hombros, en su espalda, en sus muslos. La pasión resultaba igual de sorprendente en un hombre tan duro y despreocupado, pero Sakura conocía ahora su sabor, lo mismo que conocía el tacto de sus músculos. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró mientras el fuego brincaba a su espalda. Se observaron el uno al otro, aturdidos ambos por lo sucedido. Luego Shao sacudió la cabeza.

-Dios mío, Sakura, te deseo otra vez.

Ella le tendió los brazos.

Había una brillante cinta de sol sobre los ojos de Sakura. Era una neblina cálida y roja. Dejó que sus párpados se abrieran lentamente antes de volverse hacia Shao.

Estaba dormido, muy quieto, su respiración profunda y parsimoniosa. Sakura tuvo que reprimir el deseo de apartarle el pelo de la cara porque no quería despertarlo. Aún no. Por primera vez en su vida se despertaba viendo la cara de su amante.

Sentía una cálida y apacible satisfacción. "Es muy hermoso"-, pensó, recordando que él se veía mostrado algo preocupado cuando se lo dijo noche anterior. "Y lo quiero". Estuvo a punto de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta mientras las pensaba. "Siempre lo he querido, desde el principio, durante todos estos años... y más incluso ahora que estamos juntos. Pero esta vez no meteré la pata". Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un súbito miedo a que él volviera a abandonarla. "Nada de exigencias, nada de presiones. Sólo estaremos juntos, es todo lo que necesito".

Posó la mirada sobre su boca, que, recordó, se había mostrado primero tierna y luego ávida, casi brutal. No había sido consciente de cuánto la deseaba, ni ella a él, hasta que sus barreras se habían hecho añicos. "¡Cinco años, cinco años vacíos!". Sakura intentó ahuyentar aquella idea. No había ayer, ni mañana; sólo el presente.

De pronto sonrió, pensando en el inmenso desayuno que Shao solía comerse. Por lo general, ella entraba dando trompicones en la cocina para tomarse un café cuando él estaba ya arrebañando el plato. Cocinar no era lo suyo, pensó, pero sería divertido darle una sorpresa. Él la enlazaba con el brazo por la cintura, sujetándola contra sí de modo que sus cuerpos se dieran calor incluso dormidos. Sakura se apartó cuidadosamente de él. Se acercó de puntillas al armario, buscó una bata y dejó a Shaoran dormido para bajar las escaleras.

La cocina estaba bañada en sol. Sakura se fue derecho a la cafetera. "Lo primero es lo primero", pensó. Cosa rara, estaba completamente despejada, no quedaba ni asomo de la neblina soñolienta que solía despejar a base de café. Se sentía llena de vida, repleta de energía, como cuando acababa un concierto en vivo, pensó mientras servía unas cucharadas de café. Quizá hubiera cierto paralelismo. Cerró la tapa de la cafetera y la enchufó. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que actuar delante del público era un poco como hacer el amor: entregarse, abrir las emociones, tumbar las barreras. Eso era lo que había hecho con Shao. La idea la hizo sonreír, y se puso a canturrear mientras buscaba una sartén.

Arriba, Shao se removió, la buscó con la mano y descubrió que se había ido. Al abrir los ojos vio que, delante de sí, la cama estaba vacía. Se incorporó rápidamente y paseó la mirada por la habitación. El fuego seguía ardiendo; era tarde cuando había añadido los últimos leños. Las cortinas, descorridas, dejaban entrar a raudales el sol, que se vertía sobre la cama y el suelo. El camisón de Sakura yacía donde había caído la noche anterior.

No había sido un sueño, se dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Habían estado juntos esa noche, una y otra vez, hasta agotar sus energías. Luego se habían quedado dormidos, todavía abrazados, todavía entrelazados. Sus ojos fueron a posarse en la almohada vacía que había a su lado. "Pero ¿dónde demonios se ha metido ahora?". Sintiendo un rápido aleteo de ansiedad, se levantó, se puso los vaqueros y fue a buscarla.

Antes de que llegara al pie de la escalera, le llegó su voz.

_Cada mañana, cuando despierte,_

_Veré tus pupilas_

_Y habrá sólo este amor que hierve,_

_No más despedidas._

Reconoció la canción; era ésa de la que le había hablado unas semanas antes, cuando estaban sentados en su coche en las colinas que daban sobre Los Ángeles. El nudo de su estómago se deshizo. Recorrió el pasillo escuchando su voz, algo áspera por la mañana, y se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla.

Sus ademanes acompañaban la canción: eran alegres, dichosos. La cocina estaba repleta de ruidos y olores matutinos. Se oía el borboteo de la cafetera mientras el café burbujeaba en el calentador, el siseo y el chisporroteo de las salchichas que estaba friendo en una sartén de hierro, el entrechocar de la vajilla mientras buscaba una fuente. El pelo le caía sobre la espalda, todavía revuelto, y el albornoz corto se le subió por los muslos cuando se estiró para alcanzar el estante de arriba de un armario.

Sakura dejó de cantar un momento para maldecir de buen humor por ser tan bajita. Cuando consiguió agarrar la fuente, volvió a apoyar los talones en el suelo y se volvió. Profirió un gemido de sorpresa al ver a Shao, dejó caer el tenedor que sujetaba y logró evitar por los pelos que se le cayera la fuente.

-iShaoran! -se llevó la mano a la garganta un momento y respiró hondo-. ¡Qué susto me has dado! No te he oído bajar.

Shao no respondió a su sonrisa. No se movió; se limitó a mirarla.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

Los ojos de ella se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron, trémulos, y volvieron a cerrarse. Aquellas palabras, se dijo, significaban muchas cosas. Era importante no tomar una afirmación sencilla y ahondar su significado. Moduló su voz mientras se agachaba para recoger el tenedor.

-Yo también te quiero, Shaoran.

Él frunció el ceño mientras le miraba la coronilla y luego la espalda cuando se volvió hacia la pila. Ella giró el grifo para aclarar el tenedor.

-Pareces mi hermana. Y ya tengo dos. No necesito otra

Sakura se tomó su tiempo. Cerró el grifo y puso una sonrisa; luego se volvió.

-No pienso en ti como en un hermano, Shaoran -la tensión de su nuca le hizo difícil volver con calma al armario para sacar tazas y platillos-. Me cuesta decirte lo que siento. Necesitaba tu apoyo, tu compasión. Anoche me ayudaste más de lo que podría expresar.

-Ahora haces que parezca un condenado médico. He dicho que te quiero, Sakura -esta vez, había un filo de ira en su voz. Cuando Sakura se volvió hacia él, sus ojos eran elocuentes.

-Shaoran, no hace falta que te sientas obligado a... -se interrumpió al ver arder sus ojos.

Shao irrumpió en la cocina, apagó el fuego bajo las salchichas, que humeaban, y desenchufó la cafetera de un tirón. El café siguió borboteando unos segundos y luego se calló.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! -gritó-. Ya lo sé -la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó-. Tengo que amarte. No es una obligación, es un hecho, una exigencia, un temor.

-Shaoran...

-Cállate -ordenó él. La apretó contra sí, atrapando entre ellos los platos que llevaba antes de besarla. Sakura sintió el sabor de la desesperación de la ira-. No me digas que me quieres con esa voz tan calmada y firme -levantó la cabeza sólo para variar el ángulo del beso. Su boca era dura e insistente antes de que apartara de la de Sakura-. Necesito mucho más de ti, Sakura, mucho más que eso -sus ojos ámbar refulgían-.Y tendré más, maldita sea.

-Shaoran... -jadeó ella, aturdida, y luego se echó a reír. Aquello no era un sueño-. La taza me está haciendo un agujero en el pecho. Déjame poner los platos en la mesa, por favor -él masculló un improperio, pero Sakura logró apartarse de él lo suficiente como para dejarlos en la encimera-. ¡Oh, Shaoran! -inmediatamente le echó los brazos al cuello-. Tienes mucho más. Lo tienes todo. Me da miedo, y sé que es una tontería, decirte lo mucho que te quiero -puso las manos sobre sus mejillas, apartándole la cara de la suya para que pudiera verle los ojos-. Te quiero, Shaoran.

Sus labios se encontraron con ansia. Siguieron unidos mientras él la tomaba en brazos.

-El café tendrá que esperar un rato -le dijo al tiempo que ella le daba un beso en la curva del cuello. Sakura se limitó a murmurar su asentimiento mientras él comenzaba a llevarla por el pasillo.

-Demasiado lejos -musitó.

-¿Mmm?

-El dormitorio está demasiado lejos.

Shao giró la cabeza y sonrió.

-Demasiado lejos -convino, y torció hacia el salón de música-. Sí, demasiado lejos, desde luego -cayeron juntos en el sofá-. ¿Qué te parece esto? -deslizó las manos bajo su bata para sentir su piel.

-Aquí siempre hemos trabajado bien -Sakura se echó a reír y pasó los dedos sobre los músculos de sus hombros. Aquello era real, se dijo, llena de júbilo, besándolo de nuevo.

-El secreto -dijo Shaoran, y a continuación hundió juguetonamente los dientes en su cuello -es una melodía fuerte.

-Pero eso no sirve de nada sin una buena letra.

-La música no siempre necesita palabras -cambió al otro lado de su cuello mientras le acariciaba los pechos.

-No -convino ella, y descubrió que sus propias manos se negaban a estarse quietas. Bajaban por la espalda de Shao y volvían a subir-. Pero la armonía... Dos notas fuertes que se unen y entregan un poco la una a la otra...

-Fundiéndose -murmuró él-. A mí se me da bien fundirme -le aflojó el cinturón de la bata.

-iOh, Shaoran! -exclamó ella de pronto, recordando algo-. La señora Pengalley. .. Estará a punto de llegar.

-Esto confirmará sin duda su opinión sobre la gente del espectáculo -repuso Shao mientras besaba sus pechos.

-¡No, Shaoran, para! -ella se echó a reír y gimió, forcejeando.

-No puedo -dijo él juiciosamente, y volvió a deslizar los labios hasta su garganta-. Lujuria salvaje -explicó, y le mordió la oreja-. Incontrolable. Además -añadió mientras la besaba y pasaba luego a su otra oreja-, hoy es domingo, su día libre.

-¿Ah, sí? -Sakura estaba tan aturdida que no recordaba cosas tan triviales como los días de la semana-. ¿Lujuria salvaje? -repitió mientras él le apartaba la bata de los hombros-. ¿En serio?

-Absolutamente. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

-Oh, sí -musitó ella, y volvió a atraer su boca hacia ella-. Hazlo, por favor.

Largo rato después, sentada junto a la hoguera, Sakura miraba a Shaoran atizar el fuego. Había recalentado el café y lo había llevado allí, junto con las salchichas. Shao se había puesto un jersey, pero ella todavía llevaba el albornoz corto. Mientras sujetaba una taza de café con las dos manos, bostezó y pensó que nunca se había sentido tan relajada.

Se sentía como un gato acostado en su recuadro de sol, viendo cómo Shao colocaba un leño sobre las llamas. Él se dio la vuelta y la encontró sonriendo.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -se tumbó en el suelo,

-En lo feliz que soy -le dio su café y se inclinó para besarlo. Todo parecía tan sencillo, tan perfecto...

-¿Cómo de feliz? -preguntó él, y sonrió por encima del borde de la taza.

-Bueno, creo que estoy en un punto intermedio entre el éxtasis y el delirio -lo tomó de la mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron-. Rayando el frenesí.

-¿Sólo rayándolo? -preguntó él con un suspiro-. En fin, habrá que seguir trabajando ese aspecto -sacudió la cabeza, y luego le besó la mano-. ¿Sabes que ayer estuviste a punto de volverme loco en esta habitación?

-¿Ayer? -Sakura se echó el pelo hacia atrás, sobre los hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Supongo que nunca sabrás lo excitante que es tu voz -contestó él, pensativo, mientras se bebía el café y estudiaba su cara-. Puede que fuera por eso en parte; esa voz algo perversa con un toque de inocencia.

-Me gusta eso -Sakura dejó la taza vacía tras ella. Al hacerlo, se le aflojó el cinturón de la bata, dejando al descubierto la curva de sus pechos-. ¿Quieres una salchicha? Seguramente estarán asquerosas.

Shao levantó la vista de la tersa piel que la bata había dejado expuesta. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se echó a reír.

-Haces que parezcan irresistibles.

-Un hombre hambriento no puede ponerse quisquilloso -repuso ella. Tomó una salchicha con los dedos y se la acercó-. Seguramente estarán grasientas.

Shao levantó una ceja, pero tomó un bocado.

-¿Tú no vas a comer ninguna?

-No. Sé de buena tinta que no debo comerme lo que cocine -le dio una servilleta.

-Podríamos salir a comer.

-Usa tu imaginación -sugirió ella, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas-. Finge que ya has comido. A mí siempre me da resultado.

-Yo no tengo tanta imaginación como tú –Shao se acabó la salchicha-. Quizá, si me dijeras qué he tomado...

-Un montón enorme de huevos revueltos -contestó ella, achicando los ojos-. Cinco o seis, por lo menos. Deberías vigilar tu colesterol. Y tres tostadas con esa espantosa mermelada que les pones encima.

-Tú no la has probado -le recordó él.

-Imaginé que lo hacía -explicó ella con én has tomado cinco lonchas de beicon -añadió a su voz una nota de reproche, y él sonrió.

-Tengo mucho apetito por la mañana.

-No veo cómo podrías comer ni un solo bocado más después de todo eso. ¿Café? –Sakura echó mano de la cafetera.

-No, imagino que ya he tomado suficiente.

Ella se echó a reír e, inclinándose hacia él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿De veras te volví loco, Shaoran? -el sabor de su propio poder le parecía dulce y delicioso.

Shao frotó la nariz contra la suya.

-Sí. Primero, me resultaba casi imposible estar contigo en la misma habitación, deseándote como te deseaba. Y, luego, esa canción -soltó una breve risa y se echó hacia atrás para mirarla-. La música no siempre apacigua a las bestias salvajes. Y después, lo de esa maldita carátula. Tuve que ponerme furioso, o te habría tumbado sobre la alfombra allí mismo.

Vio perplejidad y luego comprensión en sus ojos.

-¿Por eso...? -Sakura se detuvo y su sonrisa fue creciendo lentamente. Ladeó la cabeza y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los dientes-. Supongo que, ahora que te has salido con la tuya, ya no te volveré loco.

-Exacto -le dio un ligero beso-. Ahora puedo tomarte o dejarte -dejó su taza vacía y luego le revolvió el pelo, divertido por su expresión malhumorada-. Es mediodía -dijo echándole una ojeada al reloj-. Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra si queremos hacer algo hoy. Ese tema con el que estábamos jugueteando, el de la actriz secundaria..., se me ha ocurrido una idea.

-¿En serio? -Sakura destrenzó las manos de detrás de su cuello-. ¿Qué clase de idea?

-Deberíamos aumentar el ritmo y ponerle un tempo parecido al de la música de baile de los años cuarenta, ¿sabes? Sería un buen contraste con el resto de la banda sonora.

-Mmm, podría ser un buen número de baile -deslizó las manos bajo su jersey y las subió por su pecho desnudo. Sonrió suavemente al ver un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos-. Y necesitamos un buen número de baile.

-En eso estaba pensando -murmuró Shao.

Su gesto lo había sorprendido, y el leve contacto de sus dedos le produjo un sordo golpe de deseo que martilleaba en su estómago. Alargó los brazos, pero ella se levantó y se acercó al piano.

-¿Así, entonces? -tocó un par de compases de la melodía que habían ideado, usando el ritmo que él había sugerido-. ¿Un poco de boggie-boggie?

-Sí -Shao se obligó a prestar atención al ritmo repetitivo y machacón, pero descubrió que su sangre latía al compás de la música-. Esa es la idea.

Ella miró hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-Entonces, sólo necesitamos la letra -siguió tocando un momento y después se acercó a la cafetera-. Bonita y pegadiza -bebió, sonriendo a Shao-. Con un coro.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Sí -dejó la taza-. Tengo algunas ideas -se sentó a su lado, frente a él, y le apartó pensativamente el pelo de la frente-. Si van a contratar a Carly para ese papel, como parece que van a hacer, necesitamos algo que cuadre con esa voz suya de muñequita. Sus canciones deberían contrastar claramente con las de Lauren -le besó suavemente la oreja-. Naturalmente, el coro podría llevar el peso de la canción -metió de nuevo una mano bajo su jersey y dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con el suave vello de su pecho. Deslizó los ojos hasta los suyos-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Shao la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, pero ella giró la cabeza de modo que el beso sólo le rozara la mejilla.

-Sakura... -dijo él tras proferir un gemido risueño.

Pero, al deslizar un dedo por su vientre, ella le sintió contener el aire. Shao gimió de nuevo su nombre y la apretó contra sí.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que la besara. Fue un beso profundo y desesperado, pero, cuando él se disponía a tumbarla en el suelo, ella se movió de modo que quedó tendida sobre él. Hundió la boca en su cuello y sintió en los labios el golpeteo de su pulso. Tenía aún las manos bajo el jersey, así que notaba el calor de su piel. Shao tiró de su albornoz, pero ella se apretó más fuerte contra él, apresando la tela entre los dos. Le mordió el tendón del cuello.

-Sakura... -su voz sonó baja y áspera-. Por el amor de Dios, déjame tocarte.

-¿Te estoy volviendo loco, Shaoran? –musitó ella, casi embriagada por su propio poder.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, acercó sus labios a los de él y le hundió la lengua en la boca. Poco a poco fue subiéndole el jersey; sentía cómo se estremecía su piel mientras lo deslizaba sobre su carne y comenzó a recorrer su pecho, usando los labios y la lengua para saborearlo.

Aquélla era una nueva sensación para ella: la convicción de que Shaoran era tan vulnerable a ella como ella a él. Había armonía entre ellos, y la necesidad mutua de hacer música plena y real. Antes, Shao la había guiado a ella, pero ahora estaba lista para poner a prueba sus propias capacidades. Quería jugar con los ritmos, llevar la batuta. Quería tocar _pianissirno, _saboreando cada roce, cada bocado. Ahora le tocaba a ella enseñarle a él como Shao la había enseñado a ella.

La piel de él ardía bajo su lengua. Shaoran se movía bajo ella, pero la primera oleada de ansiedad había pasado, trasformándose en un placer narcotizado. Los dedos de Sakura no eran tímidos: exploraban, curiosos, deslizándose sobre él para descubrir qué le excitaba, qué le complacía. Sabía ya que, sin su sabor, se moriría. Sentía sus dedos crisparse entre su pelo a medida que crecía su excitación. Al igual que la noche anterior, Sakura sentía su control, pero ahora el desafío de romperlo la excitaba.

El tenso estómago de Shaoran se tensó aún más cuando se movió sobre él. Notó que contenía el aliento. Le desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a bajárselos por las caderas. El ritmo comenzaba a cobrar velocidad.

Entonces se apoderó de su boca, catapultándolos a ambos mucho más allá de la suave cadencia que ella misma había iniciado. De pronto estaba muerta de hambre, temblaba de deseo. Se irguió y dejó que la bata se deslizara por sus hombros. Su cabello cayó hacia delante hasta cubrir sus senos.

-Tócame -sus ojos turbios se clavaron en los de Shao-.Tócame.

Los dedos de Shao se enredaron en su pelo cuando buscó su carne. Ella hizo ademán de tumbarse sobre él, tambaleándose, pero la sujetó, derecha. Quería ver el placer y la pasión en su cara. Sus ojos parecían nublados. El deseo crecía rápidamente. Pronto se hizo excesivo.

-Sakura... -había una demanda desesperada en su voz cuando la asió de las caderas.

Ella dejó que la guiara, y un instante después emitió un agudo gemido de placer. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un ritmo abrasador, completamente en sintonía el uno con el otro. Sakura se estremeció, sacudida por el impacto. Luego, agotada, se inclinó hasta quedar tumbada sobre él. Brand la rodeó con los brazos y los dos flotaron suavemente entre la pasión y la dicha.

Enlazada con él tras haber gozado en una habitación apacible y cálida, Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro de contento.

-Shaoran... -murmuró, sólo por el placer de oír su nombre.

-¿Mmm? -él le acariciaba el pelo; parecía perdido en un mundo entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-Nunca creí que pudiera ser así.

-Yo tampoco.

Sakura se movió hasta que pudo mirar su cara.

-Pero tú has conocido a muchas mujeres –se acurrucó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su hombro.

Shaoran se apoyó en el codo y le hizo levantar la cara. Contempló sus mejillas, suavemente sonrosadas, su boca hinchada y sus ojos soñolientos.

-Nunca había estado enamorado de mi amante -dijo con calma.

Ella se quedó callada un momento. Luego sonrió.

-Me alegro. Supongo que hasta ahora no estaba segura de eso.

-Pues puedes estarlo -le dio un beso fuerte, rápido y posesivo.

Sakura se acomodó a su lado, pero se estremeció y luego se echó a reír

-Hace un momento habría jurado que nunca volvería a tener frío

Shao sonrió y echó mano de su albornoz.

-Dudo seriamente que consigamos hacer algo a no ser que nos vistamos. De hecho, sugiero que nos pongamos ropa fea.

Ella metió los brazos por las mangas y apoyó las manos sobre sus brazos. Sus ojos parecían llenos de picardía.

-¿Te distraigo, Shaoran?

-Podrías decirlo así.

-Seguramente, ahora que lo sé, tenga la tentación de ponerlo a prueba todo el tiempo -le dio un beso, y luego se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Creo que no podré remediarlo.

-Te tomaré la palabra -Shao levantó una ceja-. ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora?

Ella le dio un tirón de pelo.

-No creo que eso sea muy halagüeño. Voy a ver si tengo ropa fea.

-Luego -dijo él, y tiró de ella cuando se disponía a levantarse

Sakura se echó a reír, asombrada por lo que veía en sus ojos.

-¡Pero Shaoran...!

-Luego -repitió él, y volvió a tumbarla suavemente sobre el suelo.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_cainat06_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Chii hime chan_

_Didi_

_Ravishing Girl_

_Agu_

_Joselyn21_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

El verano llegaba a Cornualles por etapas. Las mañanas frescas se convertían en tardes templadas en las que las abejas zumbaban más allá de las ventanas. El frío penetrante de las noches fue dulcificándose. El primer perfume de la madreselva impregnaba el aire. Luego el rosal silvestre, cubierto de brotes, comenzó a florecer. Y, a lo largo de las semanas, mientras el campo florecía. Se sentía amada. Sakura sentía que ella también florecía.

Durante toda su vida, si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que más deseaba, habría contestado: "ser amada". De niña ansiaba el cariño de los otros, y de adolescente, cuando se veía arrastrada de ciudad en ciudad, sin tener nunca ocasión de trabar amistades y afectos duraderos, había sentido el mismo anhelo. Era, en parte, aquella necesidad lo que la había hecho triunfar como intérprete. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse amar por el público. Nunca se sentía fuera de su alcance cuando se hallaba bajo los focos. Y ellos lo sabían. El amor que le había dado su público había colmado aquella enorme necesidad. La había colmado, pero no la satisfacía del mismo modo que el amor de Shao.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, fue olvidando las exigencias y responsabilidades de la cantante y hallándose cada vez más en sintonía con la mujer. Siempre se había conocido a sí misma; desde muy temprano había sentido la necesidad de forjarse una identidad. Pero por primera vez en su vida se concentraba en su feminidad. La exploraba, la descubría, la disfrutaba.

Shao era un amante exigente, no sólo en el sentido físico sino también en el emocional. Quería su cuerpo, su corazón, sus pensamientos, sin reservas. Su necesidad de un compromiso absoluto era la única sombra en aquellos días estivales. A Sakura le parecía imposible no reservarse una parte de sí misma. Había sufrido y sabía lo devastador que podía ser el amar sin restricciones. Su madre le había roto el corazón tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, prometiéndole siempre la felicidad tras asestarle un golpe cruel. Sakura había aprendido a bregar con aquello, a salvaguardarse en cierta medida

Había amado a Shaoran antes, quizá ingenuamente, pero de forma total. Cuando él se marchó, había creído que jamás volvería a sentirse completa. Durante cinco años se había aislado de los hombres que habían pasado por su vida de soslayo. Podían ser amigos, amigos queridos, pero jamás amantes. Las heridas habían curado, pero sus cicatrices le recordaban constantemente que debía tener cuidado.

Se había prometido a sí misma que ningún hombre volvería a hacerle tanto daño como Shao LI. Y descubrió que el voto que se había hecho a sí misma seguía en pie. Shao era el único hombre que tendría nunca el poder de lastimarla. Esa convicción bastaba tanto para llenarla de euforia como para atemorizarla.

No cabía duda de que él la había despertado físicamente. La marea de su amor había barrido sus temores. Sakura era consciente de que, en ese aspecto de su relación, podía entregarse a él sin reservas. El saber que podía excitarle fortalecía su creciente confianza en sí misma como mujer. Había descubierto, por otra parte, que sus pasiones eran tan fuertes y sensibles como las de él. Las había reprimido durante demasiado tiempo. Si Shao podía prender su sangre con una sola mirada, Sakura era consciente de que él era tan susceptible como ella. En su forma de amar, no había nada de la fría reserva de los británicos; Sakura lo consideraba en ese sentido del todo Chino, tormentoso y apasionado.

Una mañana, Shao la despertaba cubriendo su lecho de rosas silvestres. La noche siguiente la sorprendió con champán helado mientras ella se daba un baño en la antigua bañera de pies. De noche podía ser brutalmente apasionado, la despertaba y la tomaba con una premura desesperada que no dejaba tiempo para la sorpresa, la protesta o la reacción. A veces parecía feliz hasta el delirio; otras, Sakura lo sorprendía observándola con una expresión extraña y escrutadora.

Sakura lo quería, pero pese a todo no acababa de fiarse de él. Los dos lo sabían, y ambos evitaban hablar de ello.

Sentada junto a Shao al piano, Sakura experimentaba con acordes para los compases iniciales de un dueto.

-Creo que lo mejor es un tono menor en séptima ascendente -frunció el ceño, pensativa-. Imagino un montón de cuerdas aquí, una gran orquestación con violines y chelos -tocó un poco más, escuchando el arreglo imaginario más que el solo de piano-. ¿Tú qué crees? -giró la cabeza y vio que Shao la estaba mirando.

-Adelante -sugirió él, dándole una chupada a su cigarrillo-. Tócalo todo.

Ella comenzó a tocar, pero Shao la interrumpió cuando estaba tocando un tema de transición.

-No -sacudió la cabeza-. Esa parte no encaja. -Es la tuya -le recordó ella con una sonrisa.

-Un genio está obligado a corregirse a sí mismo -repuso él, y Sakura soltó un bufido muy poco femenino. Él la miró con engreimiento inglés-. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Quién, yo? Yo jamás interrumpo a un genio.

-Muy sabio por tu parte -dijo, y volvió a extender los dedos sobre el teclado-. Así -tocó la misma melodía desde el principio, variando sólo unas cuantas notas de la sección de transición.

-¿Has cambiado algo?

-Sabía que, con tu mal oído, no detectarías tanta sutileza -comenzó a decir. Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas-. Bien dicho -murmuró él, frotándose el costado-. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?

-Me encanta cuando te pones digno, Shaoran.

-¿En serio? -él arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. Bueno, ¿dónde estaba?

-Ibas a tocarme el primer movimiento de la Segunda Sinfonía de Tchaikovski.

-Ah -Shao asintió con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el teclado. Tocó aquel difícil movimiento con una agilidad que hizo sacudir la cabeza a Sakura.

-Fanfarrón -dijo ella en tono de reproche cuando acabó con una floritura.

-Estás celosa.

Ella levantó los hombros con un suspiro.

-Por desgracia, tienes razón.

Shao se echó a reír y apoyó la palma de su mano contra la de ella.

-Yo tengo la ventaja del tamaño.

Sakura observó su mano pequeña y fina.

-Es una suerte que no quisiera ser concertista de piano.

-Tienes unas manos preciosas -le dijo él, y, haciendo uno de sus gestos repentinos y románticos de una forma completamente natural, se llevó sus dedos a los labios-. Estoy locamente enamorado de ellos.

-Shaoran... -desarmada, Sakura sólo pudo mirarlo. Un cálido estremecimiento le subió por la columna.

-Siempre huelen a esa crema del frasquito de tu cómoda.

-Me extraña que te fijes en cosas así -se estremeció cuando sus labios tocaron la cara interna de su muñeca.

-No hay nada tuyo en lo que no me fije –le besó la otra muñeca-. Te gusta bañarte con agua muy caliente, y dejas los zapatos en los sitios más insospechados. Y siempre sigues el compás con el pie izquierdo -Shao volvió a mirarla y, mientras entrelazaba una mano con la suya, levantó la otra para apartarle el pelo del hombro-. Y cuando te toco así, tus ojos se vuelven como el humo -pasó la punta de un dedo, suavemente, por la punta de su pecho y vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían y nublaban. Se inclinó muy despacio y la besó en los labios. Luego pasó la mano con indolencia adelante y atrás, hasta que su pezón sobresalió, tenso y duro, en la tela de su blusa.

La suave boca de Sakura se abrió de buen grado. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, invitándole a seguir. Una corriente de placer recorría ya su piel.

Shao la atrajo hacia sí, dejando la mano sobre su pecho.

-Ciento cómo se ablandan tus huesos -murmuró. Su boca se tornó más ávida, su mano más insistente-. Me vuelve loco -sus dedos se deslizaron desde su pecho hasta el botón de arriba de su blusa. Mientras lo desabrochaba, sonó con estridencia el teléfono que había en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Shao masculló una maldición y Sakura soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó.

-No importa, amor -dijo con un profundo suspiro-. También esta vez te recordaré dónde lo has dejado -se desasió de sus brazos y cruzó la habitación para contestar al teléfono-. ¿Diga?

-Hola, quisiera hablar con Shaoran Li, por favor -dijo una voz.

Sakura sonrió al oír el acento musical de aquella voz y se preguntó vagamente cómo habría conseguido una fan el teléfono privado de Shao.

-El señor Li está muy ocupado en este momento -sonrió mirando a Shao y él contestó inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella. Comenzó a distraerla besándole el cuello.

-¿Podría decirle que llame a su madre cuando esté libre?

-¿Cómo ha dicho? -Sakura sofocó una risita e intentó apartarse de los brazos de Shao.

-Su madre, querida -repitió la voz-. Dígale que llame a su madre cuando tenga un minuto, haga el favor. Él ya sabe el número.

-¡Espere, por favor, señora Li! Lo siento -ella miró a Shao con los ojos como platos-. Shaoran está aquí mismo. Es tu madre -dijo con un susurro de espanto que le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Sujetándola aún con fuerza a su lado, él agarró el teléfono.

-Hola, mamá -Shao le besó la coronilla y se echó a reír-. Sí, estoy ocupado. Estaba besando a una mujer preciosa de la que estoy locamente enamorado -Sakura se puso colorada y él volvió a reírse-. No, no, no pasa nada, mamá. Pienso retomarlo donde lo dejé. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y los demás?

Sakura logró soltarse de su brazo.

-Voy a hacer té -dijo en voz baja, y salió de la habitación.

La señora Pengalley había dejado la cocina impoluta, y Sakura pasó algún tiempo trasteando por allí mientras esperaba a que se calentara la tetera en el fogón. De pronto descubrió que tenía hambre y recordó que Shao y ella se habían saltado la comida mientras trabajaban. Sacó el pan y decidió hacer unas tostadas con mantequilla para tomarlas con el té.

El té de la tarde era uno de los rituales preferidos de Shao, y Sakura le había tomado apego. Le gustaban las pausas de media tarde frente a la chimenea, con té y pastas, magdalenas o tostadas con mantequilla. En esos momentos podían ser dos personas cualquiera, pensó, dos personas sentadas delante de una chimenea manteniendo una conversación intrascendente. La tetera silbó, y ella apagó la llama.

Se atareó con las faenas domésticas y mecánicas de servir el té y untar de mantequilla las tostadas, pero sus pensamientos vagaban sin cesar hacia Shao. Había un afecto tan espontáneo en su voz cuando hablaba con su madre, un cariño tan relajado... Ella había sentido un destello de envidia. Había sentido aquello mismo muchas veces durante su infancia y su adolescencia, pero no esperaba volver a sentirlo. Se recordó que tenía veinticinco años y que ya no era una niña.

Las tareas domésticas la tranquilizaban. Llenó la bandeja y echó a andar por el pasillo con el ánimo más reposado. Al oír la voz de Shao titubeó.

No quería interrumpir su conversación. Pero el peso de la bandeja venció su sentido de la discreción. Él estaba arrellanado en uno de los sillones junto al fuego cuando entró. Con una sonrisa, le indicó que se acercara y ella cruzó la habitación y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, a su lado.

-Lo haré, mamá, quizás el mes que viene. Dales recuerdos a todos -hizo una pausa y sonrió de nuevo, tomando a Sakura de la mano-. Tiene los ojos verdes y muy grandes, del mismo color que los pendientes de esmeraldas que tenia la abuela en el cajón recuerdas. Sí, se lo diré. Adiós, mamá. Te quiero.

Colgó y miró la bandeja llena. Luego levantó la vista hacia Sakura.

-Has estado muy atareada.

Ella se agachó y comenzó a servir el té.

-Me he dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta -lo observó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él añadía leche a su té. Era aquélla una costumbre inglesa que nunca comprendería. Ella tomó el suyo solo.

-Mi madre dice que tienes una voz preciosa por teléfono -Shao tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco.

-No hacía falta que le dijeras que me estabas besando -masculló Sakura, algo avergonzada.

Shao se echó a reír, y ella lo miró enojada.

-Mi madre sabe que tengo la costumbre de besar a las mujeres -explicó, muy serio-. Seguramente sabe que de vez en cuando he ido más allá, pero llevamos algún tiempo sin discutir ese aspecto en particular de mi vida privada -le dio otro mordisco a la tostada mientras estudiaba el semblante de Sakura-. Quiere conocerte. Si la banda sonora sigue a este paso, creo que podríamos ir a Londres en coche el mes que viene.

-No estoy acostumbrada a las familias, Shaoran -dijo ella. Fue a agarrar su taza, pero él posó una mano sobre la suya y esperó a que lo mirara.

-Son gente sencilla, Sakura. Y son importantes para mí. Tú también lo eres. Quiero que te conozcan.

Ella sintió que su estómago se tensaba y bajó los ojos.

-Sakura... -Shao dejó escapar un breve suspiro exasperado-. ¿Cuándo vas a hablarme de ello?

Sakura no podía fingir que no le entendía. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza e intentó eludir el tema un poco más. Muy pronto llegaría el momento de regresar a California y afrontar la verdad.

-Por favor, háblame de tu familia. Puede que, si sé algo más sobre ellos de lo que he leído en las columnas de cotilleos, me haga a la idea de que tengo que conocerlos -sonrió. Sus ojos le pedían que le devolviera la sonrisa y no insistiera. Aún.

Shao luchó por sofocar su exasperación y al fin cedió. Podía concederle un poco más de tiempo,

-Soy el mayor de cinco hermanos -señaló hacia la repisa de la chimenea-. Ryuu es ése de aspecto distinguido que está con su mujer, esa chica rubia. Es procurador -sonrió al recordar el placer que le había supuesto enviar a su hermano a una buena universidad. Ryuu había sido el primer Li que había estudiado una carrera-. Cuando era pequeño no era nada distinguido -comentó-. Le encantaba hacer sangrar por la nariz a quien pillaba a su alcance.

-Parece un buen abogado -comenzó Sakura con ironía-. Sigue, por favor.

-Shieffa es la siguiente. Se graduó en Oxford y fue la primera de su promoción -vio que Sakura levantaba la vista hacia la fotografía de aquella chica castaña casi pelirroja, ágil y bonita-. Tiene un cerebro asombroso -prosiguió, sonriendo-. Se dedica a hacer cosas incomprensibles con los ordenadores y le encantan los partidos de rugby. Así fue como conoció a su marido.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, intentando imaginarse a aquella mujer de aspecto delicado gritando en un partido de rugby o programando sofisticados ordenadores.

-Supongo que tu otro hermano es físico.

-No, Kyo es veterinario -el afecto tiñó la voz de Shao.

-¿Es tu favorito?

Él ladeó la cabeza y volvió a tomar la taza de té.

-Si se tiene un favorito entre hermanos y hermanas, supongo que sí. Es sencillamente una de las mejores personas que conozco. Es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Cuando era pequeño, era siempre el que encontraba el pájaro con el ala rota o el perro con la pata herida. Ya conoces el tipo.

Sakura no lo conocía, pero murmuró algo y siguió bebiendo su té. La familia de Shao empezaba a fascinarla. Por alguna razón, había creído que la gente educada en la misma casa y bajo las mismas circunstancias sería muy parecida. Pero aquellas personas parecían muy dispares entre sí.

-¿Y tu otra hermana?

Él sonrió.

-Faren todavía está en el instituto. Dice que va a estudiar economía o teatro. O quizás -añadió-, antropología. Es muy indecisa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciocho. Tus discos la vuelven loca, por cierto. La última vez que estuve en casa, los tenía todos.

-Creo que me gustará -dijo Sakura. Dejó que su mirada se deslizara de nuevo hacia la repisa de la chimenea-. Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de todos vosotros. ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

-Es carpintero -Shao se preguntaba si era consciente de la expresión melancólica de sus ojos-. Todavía trabaja seis días por semana, aunque sabe que el dinero ya no es problema. Tiene muchísimo orgullo -hizo una pausa y removió el té sin quitarle ojo a Sakura-. Mi madre sigue colgando la ropa en una cuerda, a pesar de que le compré una secadora estupenda hacia diez años. Son esa clase de gente.

-Eres muy afortunado -le dijo Sakura, y, levantándose, se puso a pasear por la habitación.

-Sí, lo sé -Shao la observó deambular por el cuarto con paso rápido y nervioso-. Aunque creo que de pequeño no me daba cuenta. Es muy fácil darlo todo por sentado. Para ti debió de ser muy duro.

Sakura levantó los ojos y los dejó caer.

-Sobreviví -se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando el mar y los acantilados-. Vamos a dar un paseo, Shaoran. Hace un día precioso.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella. Tomándola por los hombros, la hizo girarse para mirarlo.

-La vida es algo más que sobrevivir, Sakura.

_-Yo _sobreviví intacta -le dijo-. No todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo.

-Sakura, sé que llamas a casa dos veces por semana, pero nunca me hablas de ello -la zarandeó suavemente-. Cuéntamelo.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora -lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho-. No quiero que nada nos afecte..., nada del pasado, ni del futuro. Hay tanta fealdad, Shaoran, tantas responsabilidades... Quiero tiempo. ¿Tan mal te parece? -lo abrazó con fuerza, ansiosa de pronto-. ¿No puede ser ésta nuestra fantasía, Shaoran? ¿Qué no haya nadie, más que nosotros? Sólo durante un tiempo.

Le oyó suspirar cuando le besó la coronilla.

-Sólo un tiempo, Sakura. Pero las fantasías tienen que acabar. Yo también necesito el mundo real.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y tomó su cara entre las manos.

-Como Joe, el del guión -dijo, y sonrió-. Al final descubre la realidad, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí -Shao se inclinó para besarla y se demoró más de lo que pretendía-. Lo cual demuestra que los sueños se cumplen -murmuró.

-Pero yo no soy un sueño, Shaoran -tomó sus manos mientras sus ojos le sonreían-. Y tú ya me has despertado a la vida.

-Y sin recurrir a la magia.

Sakura levantó una ceja.

-Eso depende del punto de vista -repuso-. Yo todavía siento la magia -levantó despacio la mano hasta el cuello de su blusa-. Creo que estabas aquí cuando nos interrumpieron.

-Así es -le desabrochó el siguiente botón, mirando su cara-. ¿Qué hay de ese paseo?

-¿Un paseo? ¿Con esta lluvia? –Sakura miró la ventana inundada de sol-. No –sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Shao-. Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que escampe.

El Bajó el dedo hasta el siguiente botón y sonrió mientras jugueteaba con él.

-Seguramente tienes razón.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_cainat06_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Chii hime chan_

_Didi_

_Xiina_

_Agu_

_vmi5_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

La señora Pengalley se empeñaba en limpiar la sala de música en cuanto Sakura y Shao la dejaban sola en la casa. Era allí donde pasaban el día trabajando..., si era que aquello podía considerarse un trabajo. La señora Pengalley tenía su opinión al respecto. Recogió las tazas, como hacía siempre, y las olfateó. Té. De vez en cuando olía a vino y, en ocasiones, a Bourbon, pero tenía que admitir que el señor Li no hacía honor a la reputación de borrachines que tenían los artistas del espectáculo. La señora Pengalley se sentía levemente defraudada.

Además, llevaban una vida muy tranquila. Cuando Shao la avisó de que pensaba pasar tres meses en la casa, ella había pensado que sin duda tendrían planes de divertirse. La señora Pengalley sabía qué clase de diversiones le gustaba a la gente del espectáculo. Esperaba que empezaran a llegar coches lujosos y gente elegante vestida con atuendos estrafalarios. Le había dicho al señor Pengalley que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero no había ido nadie, nadie en absoluto. No había habido ninguna fiesta vergonzosa tras la cual limpiar la casa. Sólo habían estado el señor Carstairs y la joven de los grandes ojos verdes que cantaba como los ángeles. Pero, naturalmente, se recordó la señora Pengalley, ella también formaba parte de aquel mundillo.

La señora Pengalley fue a sacudir las cortinas de la ventana lateral para quitarles las arrugas. Desde allí vio a Sakura y Shao paseando por los acantilados. Siempre manoseándose, pensó, y soltó un bufido para no sonreír. Corrió la cortina y comenzó a limpiar el polvo de los muebles.

Pero ¿cómo iba a limpiar una, se preguntaba, si dejaban aquellos papeles llenos de garabatos por todas partes? Recogió un pentagrama y miró con el ceño fruncido las líneas y notas. Aquellos palotes le sonaban a chino. Recorrió con la mirada las palabras.

_Amarte no es un sueño _/ _Te necesito para abrazarme a _ti / _Quererte lo es todo para mí _/ _Vuelve conmigo._

Chasqueó la lengua y dejó la hoja. Bonita canción, pensó mientras volvía a su tarea. "Aunque ni siquiera rima".

Fuera soplaba con fuerza el viento, y Shao deslizó el brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura. La hizo volverse rápidamente, la inclinó hacia atrás y le dio un largo beso. Ella se agarró a sus hombros para conservar el equilibrio, y luego, cuando él se apartó, se quedó mirándolo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Era para la señora Pengalley -contestó él tranquilamente-. Está fisgando por la ventana de la sala de música.

-Eres terrible, Shaoran.

Él volvió a besarla. La débil protesta de Sakura se convirtió en una respuesta entregada. Con un leve sonido de placer, Shao ahondó el beso y la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura sentía el calor del sol sobre la piel a pesar de que soplaba la brisa. El viento les llevaba el olor de la madreselva y las rosas.

-Ése -murmuró él mientras le rozaba con la boca las mejillas-, era para mí.

-¿Tienes más amigos? -preguntó Sakura.

Shao se echó a reír, le dio un rápido abrazo y la soltó

-Creo que ya le hemos dado suficientes motivos por hoy para chasquear la lengua.

-Así que para eso me quieres -Sakura sacudió la cabeza-. Para escandalizarla.

-Entre otras cosas.

Pasearon hasta el muro y se quedaron un rato contemplando el mar en silencio. A Sakura le gustaban los acantilados, con sus rostros ásperos y su vertiginosa caída. Le gustaba el constante burbujeo del mar, el chillido de las gaviotas.

La banda sonora estaba casi acabada; sólo quedaban algunos cabos sueltos de poca importancia y algunos arreglos. Habían enviado ya copia de los temas acabados a California. Sakura sabía que estaban alargando un trabajo que podrían haber acabado rápidamente. Tenía sus propias razones para demorarse, aunque no estaba del todo segura de cuáles eran las de Shao. No quería romper el hechizo.

Ignoraba lo que quería Shao de ella porque no le había permitido decírselo aún. Sabía que había cosas que arreglar entre ellos, cosas que podían eludirse de momento, mientras se dejaban consumir por el amor. Pero pronto llegaría la hora de afrontar los asuntos de la vida cotidiana.

¿Sería el trabajo un problema? Ése era uno de los interrogantes que Sakura se negaba a hacerse. O, si se lo hacía, se resistía a contestar. Su profesión les imponía compromisos que requerían tiempo y hacían difícil llevar una vida normal. Y había tan poca intimidad... La prensa indagaría en cada detalle de su relación. Habría historias y fotografías, ciertas y prefabricadas. Las peores, pensaba Sakura, eran las que tenían un poco de ambas cosas. Era consciente de que todo aquello podía sobrellevarse con esfuerzo y determinación, si su amor era lo bastante fuerte. No le cabía duda de que lo era, pero se hacía, en cambio, otras preguntas.

¿Podría librarse alguna vez del insidioso miedo a que Shaoran volviera a abandonarla? El recuerdo del dolor le impedía entregarse por completo a él. Y su sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia su madre constituía otra barrera. Siempre se había negado a compartir con los demás aquello. Ni siquiera se atrevía a compartirlo con la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Años antes, había decidido controlar su vida, prometiéndose que nunca dependería profundamente de nada ni de nadie. Había visto demasiadas veces a su madre ceder el control y perderlo.

Si hubiera podido, habría prolongado aquel verano. Pero cada vez con mayor frecuencia se filtraba en sus pensamientos la idea de que su idilio estaba tocando a su fin. El preludio de la fantasía había acabado. Confiaba en que la fantasía misma se hiciera realidad.

Shao observaba su cara mientras ella permanecía con los codos apoyados sobre la tosca pared de ladrillo, contemplando el mar. Su mirada distante que le inquietaba. Quería llegar hasta ella, pero su tiempo juntos pasaba rápidamente. Una nube cubrió un momento el sol, y la luz se debilitó. Shao oyó suspirar a Sakura.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó, tomando su pelo agitado por el viento.

-En que, de todos los sitios donde he estado, éste es el mejor -Sakura ladeó la cabeza para sonreírle, pero no se apartó de la pared-. Tomoyo y yo estuvimos una vez de vacaciones en Mónaco, y estaba segura de que era el lugar más bonito del mundo. Ahora sé que es el segundo.

-Sabía que esto te encantaría, si alguna vez podía traerte -dijo Shao, jugando todavía con las puntas de su pelo-. Pasé algún mal rato pensando que te negarías. No sé si habría dado con un plan alternativo.

Sakura arrugó la frente.

-¿Un plan? No sé qué quieres decir. ¿Qué plan?

-Para traerte aquí, donde estuviéramos solos.

Sakura se irguió, apartándose de la pared, pero siguió mirando el mar

-Creía que habíamos venido aquí a escribir la banda sonora.

-Sí -Shao miró una bandada de pájaros que volaba sobre las olas-. El momento fue de lo más oportuno.

-¿Oportuno? -Sakura sintió que empezaba a formársele un nudo en el estómago.

Las nubes volvieron a ocultar el sol.

-Dudo que hubieras aceptado trabajar conmigo si el proyecto no hubiera sido lo bastante tentador -contestó él. Miró ceñudo la nube que pasaba-. Desde luego, no habrías aceptado vivir conmigo.

-Así que, ¿agitaste la banda sonora delante de mi nariz como una zanahoria?

-Claro que no. Quería trabajar contigo en este proyecto desde que me lo ofrecieron. En realidad, sólo fue una cuestión de oportunidad.

-Planes y oportunidades -dijo ella en voz baja-. Como en una partida de ajedrez. Tomoyo tiene razón: nunca se me ha dado bien la estrategia -se dio la vuelta, pero Shao la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-Sakura...

-¿Cómo pudiste? -se giró bruscamente para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran oscuros y ardientes, sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas por la furia.

Shao entornó los ojos y la observó.

-¿Cómo pude qué? -preguntó finalmente, soltándole el brazo.

-¿Cómo pudiste usar la banda sonora para engañarme y traerme aquí? -se apartó el pelo que el viento le echaba sobre la cara.

-Habría utilizado cualquier pretexto para recuperarte -contestó Shao-. Y no te engañé, Sakura. No te dije más que la verdad.

-Parte de la verdad -repuso ella.

-Puede ser -convino él-. Pero eso se nos da bien a los dos, ¿no crees? -no la tocó, pero su mirada se hizo más directa-. ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿Porque te quiera o porque te he obligado a darte cuenta de que me quieres?

-¡A mí nadie me obliga a nada! -Sakura cerró los puños y se giró-. Detesto que me manipulen. Yo vivo a mi manera, tomo mis propias decisiones.

-No creo haber tomado ninguna por ti.

-No, sólo me guiaste suavemente hasta que decidí qué era lo mejor para mí -se volvió de nuevo; su voz sonaba ahora baja y vibrante, llena de ira-. ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo?

-No habrías permitido que me acercara a ti si hubiera sido del todo sincero. Ya te conocía, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron.

-No me digas lo que habría hecho, Shaoran. Tú no estás dentro de mi cabeza.

-No, ahí nunca me has dejado entrar -sacó un cigarrillo, hizo hueco con las manos y lo encendió.

Antes de hablar, le dio una larga chupada-. Digamos que no me apetecía correr riesgo. ¿Te parece bien así?

Su tono despreocupado y frío alentó la furia de Sakura.

-¡No tenías derecho! -le espetó-. No tenías derecho a disponer de mi vida. ¿Quién dijo que tenía que jugar conforme a tus normas, Shaoran? ¿Cuándo decidiste que era incapaz de hacer planes por mí misma?

-Si quieres que te traten como una adulta racional, quizá deberías comportarte como tal –sugirió él con tono engañosamente suave-. Yo diría que en este momento te estás comportando como una cría. No te traje aquí con engaños, Sakura. Había que escribir una banda sonora, y éste era un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo. También sentía que aquí podrías acostumbrarte a estar conmigo otra vez. Quería recuperarte.

-¡Tú sentías, tú querías...! -Sakura se echó el pelo hacia atrás-. Eres increíblemente egoísta. ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que puedes entrar y salir de mi vida a tu antojo?

-Que yo recuerde, me echaste tú.

-¡Tú me dejaste! -las lágrimas surgieron de la nada y la cegaron-. Nada me había hecho sufrir tanto. ¡Nada! No voy a consentir que lo hagas otra vez. ¡Te fuiste sin decir una palabra!

-No te habría gustado lo que tenía que decirte -Shao arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo por encima del muro-. No fuiste tú la única que sufrió esa noche. ¿Cómo demonios iba a comportarme con sensatez si no ponía distancia entre nosotros? No podría haberte dado el tiempo que parecías necesitar si me hubiera quedado contigo.

-¿El tiempo? -repitió Sakura mientras las ideas desfilaban, temblorosas, por su cabeza-. ¿Me diste tiempo?

-Eras una cría cuando te dejé -contestó él escuetamente-. Confiaba en que fueras una mujer cuando volviera.

-Confiabas... -su voz se apagó en un susurro asombrado-. ¿Me estás diciendo que te alejaste para darme la oportunidad de... madurar?

-Me pareció que no tenía elección -Shao hundió las manos en sus bolsillos al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿No? -ella recordó la desesperación que le causó su marcha, el vacío de aquellos años-. Y, naturalmente, ¿por qué ibas a darme la posibilidad de elegir? Sencillamente decidiste por mí.

-No era cuestión de decidir -se apartó de ella; sabía que empezaba a perder la calma-, sino de conservar la cordura. Simplemente, no podía estar cerca de ti sin hacerte mía.

-Así que te mantuviste alejado cinco años, y luego apareciste de pronto y usaste la música como excusa para llevarme a la cama. Te importaba un comino la calidad de _Fantasía. _Sólo la usaste para tus fines egoístas, como usaste el talento y el sudor de los intérpretes.

-Eso -dijo él con fría calma- es despreciable -dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Al cabo de un momento, Sakura oyó el rugido de un motor por encima del fragor del mar.

Se quedó allí parada, mirando el coche que bajaba a toda velocidad por el camino. Si había pretendido asestarle un golpe salvaje, lo había conseguido con creces. Sus propias palabras le quemaban la garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados siguió viendo claramente la mirada de furia de Shao antes de marcharse. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. El reflujo de la ira le había dado dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos despacio y se quedó mirando el mar verde y revuelto.

"Todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros estas últimas semanas formaba parte de un plan maestro", pensó. Mientras permanecía allí, inmóvil, la ira se disipó, dejando sólo el peso de la desdicha.

Le dolía que Shao hubiera tomado en secreto las riendas de su vida, que le hubiera ofrecido una gran oportunidad con el solo propósito de atraerla hacia él. Y sin embargo... Sacudió la cabeza, llena de frustración. Confundida y triste, echó a andar hacia la casa.

La señora Pengalley salió a su encuentro a la puerta del salón de música.

-Hay una llamada para usted, señorita. De California -había observado la discusión desde la ventana con sana curiosidad. Ahora, sin embargo, la mirada de los ojos verdes de Sakura agitó su instinto maternal. Sofocó el deseo de acariciarle el pelo-. Voy a prepararle un té -dijo.

Sakura se acercó al teléfono y levantó el receptor.

-Sí, diga.

-Sakura, soy Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo... -Sakura se dejó caer en una silla. Parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas que afloraron al oír aquella voz familiar-. ¿Ya has vuelto de las islas griegas?

-Volví hace un par de semanas, Sakura.

Claro. Debería haberlo sabido.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Karter se ha puesto en contacto conmigo porque esta mañana no pudo localizarte. Parece que había algún problema con las líneas.

-¿Se ha ido otra vez? -la voz de Sakura sonó sofocada.

-Por lo visto se fue anoche. Pero no llegó muy lejos -al sentir el titubeo de Tomoyo, Sakura notó que su cansancio de costumbre se convertía en temor.

-Tomoyo... -sus palabras se secaron, y aguardó.

-Hubo un accidente, Sakura. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

-¿Está muerta?

-No, pero no está bien, Sakura. Odio tener que decirte esto por teléfono. El ama de llaves me ha dicho que no está Shao.

-No -Sakura abrió los ojos y miró vagamente la habitación-. No, Shaoran no está -consiguió rehacerse-. ¿Es grave, Tomoyo? ¿Está en el hospital?

Tomoyo titubeó de nuevo, y luego dijo con suavidad:

-No va a salir adelante, Sakura. Lo siento. Karter dice que es cuestión de horas.

-Dios mío -Sakura había convivido con aquel miedo toda su vida, y sin embargo estaba impresionada. Recorrió de nuevo la habitación con la mirada, un poco desesperada, intentando orientarse.

-Sé que no hay forma buena de decirte esto, Sakura, pero ojalá pudiera encontrar una mejor.

-¿Qué? -se repuso de nuevo con enorme esfuerzo-. No, no pasa nada. Me iré enseguida

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscaros al aeropuerto?

La pregunta surcó la mente de Sakura lentamente

-No. No, iré derecha al hospital. ¿Dónde está?

-En Saint Catherine, en cuidados intensivos.

-Dile al doctor Karter que llegaré en cuanto pueda. Tomoyo…

-¿Sí?

-Quédate con ella.

-Claro. Estaré aquí.

Sakura colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono callado.

La señora Pengalley entró en la habitación llevando una taza de té. Echó un vistazo a la cara pálida de Sakura y dejó la taza a un lado. Sin decir nada, se acercó al armario de los licores y sacó el brandy. Tras servir dos dedos, le puso la copa en la mano.

-Tenga, señorita, bébase esto -su acento sonaba áspero.

Sakura posó los ojos en ella.

-Sea buena chica y beba.

Ella obedeció mientras la señora Pengalley le acercaba el vaso a los labios. Al sentir el sabor inesperado del licor, contuvo la respiración. Bebió otro trago y dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo.

-Gracias -levantó los ojos hacia la señora Pengalley-. Ya estoy mejor.

-El brandy sirve para algunas cosas -dijo el ama de llaves, muy seria.

Sakura se levantó, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Había cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas.

-Señora Pengalley, tengo que volver a América enseguida. ¿Podría guardarme algunas cosas en la maleta mientras llamo al aeropuerto?

-Sí -observó a Sakura con mirada penetrante-. Ha ido a calmarse un poco, ¿sabe? Todos lo hacen. Pero volverá muy pronto.

Al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Shao, Sakura se pasó lentamente una mano por el pelo.

-No estoy segura. Si no ha vuelto cuando llegue el momento de irme al aeropuerto, ¿podría decirle al señor Pengalley que me lleve? Sé que es mucha molestia, pero es muy importante.

-Si eso es lo que quiere... -resopló la señora Pengalley. La gente joven, pensó, siempre huyendo-. Iré a hacerle la maleta.

-Gracias -Sakura paseó la mirada por el salón de música y luego levantó el teléfono.

Una hora después vacilaba al pie de la escalera.

Todo parecía haber pasado de repente. Deseaba que volviera Shao, pero no había señales de su coche en el camino. Intentó escribir una nota, pero no se le ocurría qué poner para compensar las palabras que le había arrojado a la cara. ¿Y cómo podía decir en unas pocas líneas que su madre se estaba muriendo y que tenía que volver con ella?

Sin embargo, no podía esperar a que él volviera. Sabía que no podía correr ese riesgo. Sacó con nerviosismo una libreta de su bolso. _Shaoran, _escribió rápidamente, _he tenido que irme. Tenía que volver a casa. Por favor, perdóname. Te quiero, Sakura._

Volvió a entrar en el salón de música y dejó la nota apoyada contra el papel pautado que había sobre el montón de partituras del piano. Luego salió de la habitación a toda prisa, agarró las maletas y corrió fuera. El señor Pengalley estaba esperando en su coche para llevarla al aeropuerto.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_Chii hime chan_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Joselyn21_

_cainat06_

_vmi5_

_Didi_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 14 Penúltimo…**_

Pasaron cinco días antes de que Sakura comenzara a pensar con claridad otra vez. Karter tenía razón en lo de que sólo era cuestión de horas. Sakura había tenido que afrontar no sólo la pena sino también unos remordimientos irracionales por no haber llegado a tiempo. El exigir los detalles la salvó de ceder al impulso de hundirse en la autocompasión y el desprecio de sí misma. Durante aquellas primeras horas abrumadoras, se preguntó en cierto momento si sería por eso por lo que la gente vinculaba la muerte con tantas costumbres y complicaciones: para evitar caer en la desesperación.

Agradeció que Karter se encargara de la policía de tal modo que los pormenores del caso quedaran vedados a la prensa

Tras los primeros días, no quedó nada, salvo aceptar que la mujer a la que había querido y despreciado se había ido para siempre. No podía hacer nada más. Su enfermedad las había sacudido igual que si fuera un cáncer. Poco a poco comenzó a aceptar la muerte de su madre como resultado de una larga y extenuante enfermedad. No lloraba: sabía que ya había sufrido su duelo y que era hora de dejar a un lado la infelicidad. Nunca había tenido control sobre la vida de su madre; necesitaba fuerzas para conservar el control sobre la suya.

Muchas veces, durantes esos días, llamó a la casa de Cornualles. Nunca obtuvo respuesta. Casi podía oír el eco hueco del timbre del teléfono por las habitaciones vacías. Más de una vez pensó en tomar un avión y volver, pero siempre descartaba la idea. Shaoran no estaría esperándola.

"¿Dónde estará?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Dónde habrá ido? "No me ha perdonado". Y, peor aún, pensaba una y otra vez: "Nunca me perdonará".

Tras colgar el teléfono por última vez, se miró en el espejo del dormitorio. Estaba pálida. El color que había abandonado su cara cinco días antes, en Cornualles, no había vuelto del todo. Tenía un aire excesivo de indefensión. Sacudió la cabeza y echó mano del colorete. Mejor color prestado, pensó, que ninguno. Por alguna parte tenía que empezar.

"Sí", pensó de nuevo sujetando todavía la brocha sobre su mejilla, "tengo que empezar por alguna parte". Apartándose del espejo, levantó el teléfono.

Media hora después estaba abajo, ataviada con un vestido de seda negro. Se había recogido el pelo hacia arriba y al entrar en el vestíbulo se iba colocando un sombrero sencillo, de ala rígida, sobre el moño.

-¿Sakura? -Tomoyo salió del despacho-. ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, si encuentro mi bolsito pequeño y las llaves del coche. Creo que están dentro -estaba ya rebuscando en el armario del vestíbulo.

-¿Estás bien?

Sakura sacó la cabeza del armario y la miró.

-Estoy mejor -contestó, consciente de que Tomoyo no se conformaría con una respuesta estereotipada-. ¿Recuerdas el sermón que me echaste después del funeral sobre que no debía culparme a mí misma? Intento ponerlo en práctica.

-No era un sermón -repuso Tomoyo-. Sólo era una constatación de los hechos. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por tu madre. No podrías haber hecho más.

Sakura suspiró sin poder remediarlo.

-Hice todo lo que supe hacer. Supongo que es lo mismo -intentó sacudirse la tristeza y cerró la puerta del armario-. Estoy mejor, Tomoyo, y voy a recuperarme -sonrió y, vislumbrando un movimiento, miró más allá del hombro de Tomoyo. Eriol salió del despacho-. Hola, Eriol, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Él pasó al lado de Tomoyo.

-Vaya, ese vestido cuenta decididamente con mi aprobación -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Más te vale -repuso Sakura con sorna-. Me cobraste por él una fortuna.

-No seas filistea, querida. El arte no tiene precio -pasó un dedo sobre la hombrera del vestido-. ¿Adónde vas?

-A Alphonso's. He quedado con Henderson para comer.

Eriol le acarició la mejilla con la yema del dedo. -Te has pasado un poco con el colorete -comentó.

-Estoy harta de estar tan pálida. No te preocupes -puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y le apremió a inclinarse para darle un beso-. Has sido una roca, Eriol. No te había dicho cuánto te agradezco que hayas estado aquí estos últimos días.

-Necesitaba escaparme de la oficina.

-Te adoro -bajó las manos, las apoyó sobre sus brazos y le apretó suavemente-. Ahora, deja de preocuparte por mí -lanzó una mirada más allá de su hombro, hacia Tomoyo-. Y tú también. Voy a ver a Henderson para hablar sobre la nueva gira.

Julie frunció el ceño.

-¿La nueva gira? Pero, Sakura, llevas seis meses trabajando sin parar. El disco, la gira, la banda sonora... -hizo una pausa-. Después de todo esto necesitas un descanso.

-Después de todo esto lo que menos necesito es un descanso -repuso Sakura -. Quiero trabajar.

-Entonces, tómate un año sabático -insistió Tomoyo-. Hace unos meses hablabas de buscar una cabaña en Colorado, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí - Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza-. Iba a escribir y a llevar una vida rústica, ¿no? A huir del glamour para refugiarme en los bosques -sonrió al recordar la conversación-. Tú dijiste algo así como que lo más rústico que te interesaba era una margarita junto a la piscina.

Tomoyo levantó una de sus finas y arqueadas cejas.

-He cambiado de idea. Voy a comprarme unas botas de montaña.

El comentario de Eriol fue un dudoso "mmm".

Sakura sonrió.

-Eres un encanto -le dijo a Tomoyo mientras la besaba en la mejilla-. Pero no es necesario. Necesito algo que requiera energía, energía física. Voy a hablar con Henderson sobre una gira por Australia. Mis discos se venden muy bien allí.

-Si hablaras con Shao... -comenzó a decir Tomoyo, pero Sakura la atajó.

-He intentado localizarlo y no puedo –había algo expeditivo y cortante en su afirmación-. Está claro que no quiere hablar conmigo. Y no sé si le culpo.

-Está enamorado de ti -dijo Eriol detrás de ella. Sakura se giró y lo miró-. Varios miles de personas vieron saltar chispas la noche de tu concierto en Nueva York.

-Sí, me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Pero parece que no basta con eso, y no entiendo por qué. No, por favor -tomó la mano de Eriol-. Tengo que olvidarme de todo eso por un tiempo. Me siento como si hubiera estado disfrutando de un picnic maravilloso y me hubiera visto atrapada en un alud. Las heridas están todavía un poco frescas. Me vendría bien alguna buena noticia -añadió, mirándolos a ambos-, si es que alguna vez os decidís a contármelo.

Vio que Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaban una mirada. Sonrió, disfrutando de lo que veía.

-Yo también he visto saltar alguna chispa. ¿Ha sido algo repentino?

-Mucho -dijo Eriol, sonriendo a Tomoyo por encima de la cabeza de Sakura -. Empezó hace unos seis años.

-¡Seis años! - Sakura levantó las cejas, atónita.

-No fui yo quien decidió ser uno más entre una horda -dijo Eriol suavemente mientras encendía uno de sus elegantes cigarrillos.

-Y yo siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de ti -afirmó Tomoyo, dejando que su mirada se deslizara entre ellos.

-¿De mí? - Sakura se rió espontáneamente por primera vez desde hacía días.

-No le veo la gracia -comentó Eriol desde detrás de una nubecilla de humo-. Mucha gente me considera bastante atractivo.

-Y lo eres -respondió ella y, echándose a reír, le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Enloquecedoramente atractivo. Pero no puedo creer que nadie pensara que estabas enamorado de mí. Siempre salías con esas modelos tan guapas, con sus caras esculpidas y sus largas piernas.

-No creo que sea necesario sacar a colación todo eso ahora -repuso Eriol.

-No pasa nada -Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. No tengo ningún problema con el pasado de Eriol.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo esto, por favor? -dijo Sakura, divertida-. Me voy unas cuantas semanas y, en cuanto me doy la vuelta, mis dos mejores amigos se ponen a mirarse con ojos de cordero.

-Yo nunca le he puesto ojos de cordero a nadie -dijo Eriol, horrorizado-. Miradas ardientes, quizá -levantó la ceja de la cicatriz canallesca.

-¿Cuándo? -repitió Sakura.

-La primera mañana de crucero, estaba sentada en cubierta -comenzó a decir Tomoyo- y cuando levanté la mirada, ¿a quién crees que vi acercándose a mí con un traje blanco de corte perfectamente mediterráneo?

-¿En serio? - Sakura miró a Eriol con incredulidad-. No sé si estoy sorprendida o impresionada.

-Me pareció una buena oportunidad –explicó él, echando la lujosa ceniza de su cigarrillo en una fuente que había por allí-, si podía acorralarla antes de que enamorara a un magnate naviero y a un marinero que estuviera a mano.

-Creo que ya enamoré a un magnate naviero hace un par de años -dijo Tomoyo con indolencia-. Y en cuanto al marinero...

-Da igual -prosiguió Eriol, lanzándole una mirada-. Pensé que un crucero era una buena ocasión para empezar a conquistarla. Y fue bastante sencillo -comenzó.

-¿Ah, sí? -Tomoyo enarcó la ceja izquierda-. ¿De veras?

Eriol apagó su cigarrillo y se acercó para estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Pan comido -añadió despreocupadamente-. Claro, que las mujeres suelen encontrarme irresistible.

-Sería preferible que dejaran de hacerlo. Puede que sienta la tentación de retorcerles el pescuezo -ronroneó Tomoyo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Va a ser un calvario vivir con ella -Eriol la besó como si hubiera decidido intentarlo de todos modos.

-Ya veo que vais a ser muy infelices juntos. Lo siento mucho - Sakura se acercó y los enlazó a ambos con los brazos-. ¿Dejaréis que os regale la boda? -comenzó a decir, y luego se detuvo-. Si es que va a haber boda, claro.

-Desde luego que sí -le dijo Eriol-. No nos fiamos lo suficiente el uno del otro como para optar por algo menos comprometedor -le lanzó a Tomoyo una sonrisa deslumbrante que, inexplicablemente, hizo que a Sakura le dieran ganas de llorar.

Sakura los abrazó de nuevo con fuerza.

-Necesitaba oír algo así en este momento. Os dejo solos. Supongo que podréis entreteneros mientras estoy fuera. ¿Puedo decírselo a Henderson? -preguntó-. ¿Oes un secreto?

-Puedes decírselo -contestó Tomoyo mientras miraba cómo se colocaba Sakura el sombrero ante el espejo-. Pensamos dar el gran salto la semana que viene.

Los ojos de Sakura volaron hacia ella en el espejo.

-Vaya, sí que vais rápido, ¿no?

-Cuando llega el momento, llega el momento.

Sakura sonrió rápidamente.

-Sí, supongo que así es. Seguramente hay champán en la nevera, ¿no, Tomoyo? -se apartó del espejo-. Podemos tomar una copa para celebrarlo cuando vuelva. Estaré fuera sólo un par de horas.

-Sakura... -Tomoyo la detuvo cuando de dirigía hacia la puerta. Sakura miró hacia atrás con curiosidad-. Tu bolso -. Tomoyo sonrió y recogió el bolso de una mesa cercana-. Te acordarás de comer, ¿verdad? -preguntó al ponérselo en la mano.

-Me acordaré -le aseguró ella, y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Poco después estaba sentada en la terraza acristalada de Alphonso's, jugueteando con un plato de _scampi. _Había en el restaurante al menos una docena de personas a las que conocía personalmente y con las que había intercambiado una serie de saludos antes de poder acomodarse en una mesa arrinconada.

El salón era una intrincada jungla, llena de plantas y flores exóticas que crecían por todas partes. El sol, que brillaba a través de las vidrieras, y la vegetación le daban a la terraza un cálido fulgor. El suelo era de frescas baldosas de cerámica, y se oía el constante tintineo del agua de una fuente situada en el otro extremo de la estancia. Sakura disfrutaba de la elegancia sencilla del salón, de los accesorios de mimbre y del aroma penetrante a comida y flores que impregnaba el lugar. Mientras hablaba con su agente prestaba, sin embargo, poca atención a la terraza.

Henderson era un hombre grande y corpulento que a Sakura siempre le había parecido que tenía más pinta de leñador que del agente amable y sagaz que era. Tenía el pelo rojo claro, finamente rizado en la coronilla, y unos alegres ojos azules que, Sakura lo sabía, podían afilarse como la punta de una espada. Su rostro ancho y de facciones planas estaba salpicado por una simpática pátina de pecas.

Podía sonreír y parecer campechano y un poco obtuso. Era una de sus mejores armas. Sakura sabía que Henderson era tan agudo como el que más, y, cuando era necesario, tan duro como el pedernal. Él le tenía afecto, no sólo porque le había hecho rico, sino porque Sakura nunca se había arrepentido de ello. Henderson no podía decir lo mismo de todos sus clientes.

Dejaba que Sakura parloteara sobre sus ideas para una nueva gira por Australia y Nueva Zelanda y sobre la promoción del nuevo disco que, apenas unas semanas después de su lanzamiento, ocupaba ya los primeros puestos de las listas de éxitos. Comía tranquilamente su ternera, regándola con denso vino tinto, mientras Sakura hablaba y bebía de cuando en cuando de su copa de vino blanco.

Reparó en que no había mencionado ni una sola vez _Fantasía, _ni su estancia en Cornualles. El último informe que había recibido de ella indicaba que el proyecto estaba prácticamente acabado. Las conversaciones que había mantenido con Jarett habían sido entusiastas. Lauren Chase le había dado el visto bueno a todas sus canciones, y ya había empezado a diseñarse la coreografía. La banda sonora parecía cuadrar a la perfección.

De modo que a Henderson le había sorprendido que Sakura volviera sola y tan bruscamente de Cornualles. Esperaba que lo llamara cuando la banda sonora estuviera ultimada, y que luego Shao y ella se tomaran una semana o dos de vacaciones, ella misma se lo había dicho, para relajarse y no hacer nada. Pero allí estaba, de regreso antes de lo previsto y sin Shao.

Hablaba por los codos, con nerviosismo, saltando de un tema a otro. Henderson no la interrumpía, sólo de vez en cuando profería algún sonido ambiguo al tiempo que se ocupaba de su comida.

Sakura habló sin parar por espacio de quince minutos y luego comenzó a desinflarse. Henderson aguardó y después bebió un largo trago de vino.

-Bueno -dijo, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta blanca de hilo-, supongo que no habrá ningún problema para montar una gira por Australia -su voz convenía a su aspecto.

-Estupendo - Sakura daba vueltas a los _scampi _alrededor del plato. Era consciente de que se había agotado a fuerza de hablar. Pinchó un trozo de gamba y comió distraídamente.

-Mientras lo organizamos, podrías tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Sakura levantó las cejas.

-No, he pensado que podrías meterme en el circuito de los programas nocturnos y contratar alguna que otra aparición especial.

-Podría, claro está -dijo él con campechanería-, después de que te tomaras un par de semanas libres.

-Quiero actuaciones, no un par de semanas libres -bajó las cejas con expresión recelosa-. ¿Has estado hablando con Tomoyo?

Él pareció sorprendido.

-No, ¿de qué?

-De nada -ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-. Actuaciones, Henderson.

-Has perdido peso, ¿sabes? -dijo, y engulló un poco más de ternera-. Se te nota en la cara. Come.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro exasperado y se aplicó a la comida.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me trata como si fuera una cría sin dos dedos de frente? -masculló, tragándose una gamba-. Voy a empezar a ponerme dura y temperamental hasta que me tratéis como una estrella -Henderson dijo entre bocado y bocado algo rápido y grosero que ella prefirió ignorar-. ¿Qué me dices de Jerry Michaels? ¿No estaba preparando un programa de variedades para el otoño? Podrías meterme en él.

-Eso es lo más fácil del mundo -convino Henderson-. Estará encantado de contar contigo.

_-¿Y _bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

Sakura apartó el plato resueltamente.

-Henderson, ¿vas a meterme en el programa de Jerry Michaels?

-No -él se sirvió más vino. El sol lo atravesó, proyectando una sombra roja sobre el mantel.

-¿Por qué? -la irritación tiñó el tono de Sakura

-Porque no es para ti -Henderson levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba al ver que ella se disponía a protestar-. Sé quién produce el programa, Sakura. Y no es para ti.

Ella se calló; un poco a regañadientes, pero se calló. Henderson tenía el mejor instinto de aquel mundillo.

-Está bien, olvídate de Michaels. ¿Qué, entonces?

-¿Quieres algo de postre?

-No, sólo café.

Henderson le hizo una seña al camarero y, tras pedir tarta de queso con arándanos para él y café para ambos, se recostó en su silla.

-¿Qué hay de la banda sonora de _Fantasía?_

Sakura giró su copa de vino entre los dedos.

-Está acabada -dijo llanamente.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? -repitió ella, levantando la mirada. Él achicó sus alegres ojos azules-. Está acabada -dijo Sakura otra vez-. Al menos en lo esencial. No preveo ningún problema con los detalles finales. Shaoran o su agente se pondrán en contacto contigo, si los hay, estoy segura.

-Jarett seguramente os necesitará a los dos de vez en cuando durante el rodaje -dijo Henderson con suavidad-. Yo no la consideraría acabada aún durante un tiempo.

Sakura miró ceñuda el líquido pálido y dorado de su copa.

-Sí, tienes razón, claro. No había pensado en ello. Bueno... -sacudió la cabeza y apartó el vino-. Me enfrentaré a eso cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Qué tal fue todo?

Ella lo miró fijamente, pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron.

-Escribimos algunas de las mejores canciones que hemos hecho nunca. De eso estoy segura. Trabajamos bien juntos. La verdad es que me sorprendió.

-¿No creías que fuerais capaces? –Henderson miró la tarta que el camarero puso delante de él.

-No, no lo creía. Gracias -le dijo al camarero antes de mirar a Henderson de nuevo-. Pero, dejando todo lo demás aparte, trabajamos bien juntos.

-Ya os había pasado antes -señaló él-. _Nubes y lluvia_ -vio que ella fruncía el ceño pero continuó plácidamente-: ¿Sabías que se han vuelto a disparar las ventas de esa canción desde el concierto de Nueva York? Conseguiste un montón de publicidad gratis, además.

-Sí -masculló Sakura mientras se tomaba el café-. Seguro que sí.

-Me han bombardeado a preguntas estas últimas semanas -prosiguió él con suavidad, incluso cuando ella levantó y achicó los ojos-. Desde dentro -dijo con una sonrisa- y también desde la prensa. La semana pasada estuve en una pequeña fiesta. Y Shao y tú erais el tema estrella de conversación.

-Ya te he dicho que trabajamos bien juntos –ella dejó su taza-. Shaoran tenía razón; en lo artístico, somos buenos el uno para el otro.

-¿Y en lo personal? -Henderson tomó un generoso pedazo de tarta de queso.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno..., has puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué contestarme –se tragó la tarta y luego cortó otro pedazo-. Puedes decírselo a él.

-¿A quién?

-A Shao -contestó él despreocupadamente, y le puso leche a su café. Acaba de entrar.

Sakura se giró bruscamente en la silla. Al instante, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shao.

Con aquel contacto afloró un salvaje y súbito arrebato de alegría. Su primer impulso fue levantarse de un salto y correr hacia él. De hecho, había empujado la silla hacia atrás, dispuesta a hacerlo, cuando la expresión de Shaoran atravesó su arrebato inicial de placer. Era una expresión de rabia gélida. Sakura se quedó donde estaba y miró cómo se abría paso por el restaurante atestado, hacia ella, ignorando los saludos que le lanzaban aquí y allá.

Notó cómo caía el silencio sobre la sala.

Shao llegó hasta su mesa sin hablar ni una sola vez ni apartar los ojos de ella. Sakura sofocó su deseo de tenderle la mano. Pensó que se la apartaría de un manotazo. Su mirada hizo bullir su sangre con nerviosismo. Era como si Henderson no estuviera sentado a un metro de ella.

-Vámonos.

-¿Irnos? -repitió ella, aturdida.

-Ahora -Shao la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse de un tirón.

Ella habría dado un respingo si no hubiera estado tan atónita.

-Shaoran...

-Ahora -repitió él. Comenzó a alejarse, tirando de ella.

Sakura notaba los ojos que la seguían. El estupor, la alegría, la ansiedad se difuminaron, convirtiéndose en ira.

-Suéltame -le exigió con aspereza en voz baja-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No puedes sacarme a rastras de este modo -se tropezó con un cómico que estaba almorzando y, mascullando una disculpa, lo rodeó mientras Shaoran seguía alejándose con ella de la mano-. ¡Basta, Shaoran! No vas a sacarme a rastras de un restaurante público.

Él se detuvo y se giró dé modo que sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

-¿Prefieres que te diga aquí mismo lo que tengo que decirte? -su voz sonó clara y fría en el silencio sepulcral de la sala.

Era muy fácil ver la violencia de su ira casi a flor de piel. Sakura la sentía en el modo en que le agarraba la mano. Estaban de nuevo bajos los focos, pensó fugazmente, pero no como en Nueva York. Respiró hondo.

-No -luchó por conservar la dignidad y mantuvo la voz baja-. Pero no hay ninguna necesidad de hacer una escena, Shaoran.

-Me apetece hacer una escena, Sakura –replicó él con fluido y sonoro acento británico-. Me apetece muchísimo hacer una escena, maldita sea.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, dio media vuelta y la sacó a la fuerza del restaurante. Justo enfrente, pegado a la acera, había una Mercedes. La metió dentro de un empujón y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Sakura se irguió en el asiento y giró bruscamente la cabeza cuando él abrió la otra puerta.

-Pues vas a tenerla -le advirtió, y, quitándose el sombrero lo arrojó con furia al asiento de atrás-. ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Cállate. Hablo en serio -Shao se volvió hacia ella cuando se disponía a hablar otra vez-. Cierra el pico hasta que lleguemos a donde vamos, o me darán ganas de estrangularte aquí mismo y acabar de una vez.

Se alejó bruscamente del bordillo y Sakura chocó contra el respaldo del asiento. "Cerraré el pico, sí", pensó, sintiendo sucesivas oleadas de rabia. "Cerraré el pico. Así tendré tiempo para pensar exactamente lo que tengo que decir".

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Bueno que puedo decir solo que aquí les dejo otro cap de este ficc y un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_cainat06_

_vmi5_

_Chii hime chan_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Reencuentro**_

_Este ficc no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "Reencuentro" de Nora Roberts…_

_Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, los de card captors sakura pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp. Y los otros a la autora del libro Nora Roberts, Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar asi que con ello aclarado no infrinjo en ninguna ley…_

_**Summary:**_

_Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Cinco largos años desde que el músico Shaoran Li le había robado el corazón a Sakura Kinomoto y se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación. Ahora, había vuelto para pedirle que colaborara con él en un nuevo proyecto musical. Pese al doloroso anhelo que Shaoran despertaba en ella, se sintió incapaz de decirle que no..._

_Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Shaoran se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ver felicidad en la mirada de Sakura._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 15 Último…**_

Cuando Shao detuvo el coche delante del Bel Air, Sakura creía tener su discurso preparado. Al salir él por su lado, ella salió por el suyo y se volvió para mirarlo en la acera. Pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, Shao la asió con fuerza del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la entrada.

-Te he dicho que no me empujes.

-Y yo te he dicho que te calles -pasó rozando al portero y entró en el vestíbulo.

Sakura tuvo que apretar el paso hasta ponerse a un trote ligero para mantener el ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así -replicó, enfurecida, y tiró sin éxito de su brazo-. No voy a consentir que me arrastres por el vestíbulo de un hotel como si fuera una maleta.

-Estoy harto de jugar a tu manera -le espetó él, y, agarrándola de los hombros, la apretó contra sí. Clavó los dedos en su piel, haciéndola callar-. Ahora el juego es mío,y se juega según mis normas.

Se apoderó de su boca. Fue un beso rabioso.

Arañó con los dientes sus labios, obligándolos a abrirse para hundir la lengua entre ellos. La apretaba con fuerza, como si la desafiara a forcejear. Al apartarse, se quedó mirándola un momento en silencio. Luego masculló con furia una maldición y, dando media vuelta, tiró de ella hacia los ascensores.

Aunque ya no sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o rabia, Sakura temblaba mientras subían. Shao sentía el pálpito de su pulso al sujetarle el brazo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la llevó a rastras por el pasillo, hacia el ático.

No se dijeron nada mientras él introducía la llave en la cerradura. Le soltó el brazo y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Sakura entró sin rechistar.

Se acercó al centro de la habitación. La suite era elegante, incluso opulenta, de un modo austero y anticuado, con una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo visto y una gruesa alfombra de buena factura. Tras ella se cerró la puerta, un ruido expeditivo, y oyó a Shao arrojar la llave sobre una mesa con un leve tintineo metálico. Respiró hondo y se giró.

-Shaoran...

-No, seré yo quien hable primero -se acercó a ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos-. Soy yo quien marca las normas, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí -levantó la barbilla. Le dolía un poco el brazo allí donde él le había clavado los dedos-. Lo recuerdo.

-Primera norma, se acabaron las medias tintas. No voy a permitir que me sigas ocultando partes de ti misma -estaban de pie, muy cerca. Ahora que los primeros momentos de aturdimiento habían pasado, Sakura advirtió indicios de tensión y fatiga en su rostro. Él hablaba tan deprisa que no podía interrumpirle-. Me hiciste lo mismo hace cinco años, pero entonces no éramos amantes. Siempre te reservabas, nunca estabas dispuesta a confiar en mí.

-No -ella sacudió la cabeza, buscando a ciegas alguna defensa-. No, eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es -replicó él, y la tomó de nuevo de los hombros-. ¿Me hablaste de tu madre hace cinco años? ¿O de cómo te sentías, de lo que habías sufrido? ¿Dejaste que me acercara a ti lo bastante como para ayudarte, o para consolarte al menos?

Aquello no era lo que Sakura esperaba. Sólo consiguió llevarse la mano a la sien y negar con la cabeza de nuevo.

-No, eso era algo que...

-Era algo que no querías compartir conmigo -Shao le soltó los brazos y se alejó de ella-. Sí, lo sé- su voz era baja y furiosa de nuevo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo con las manos o volvería a hacerle daño. La observó frotarse inconscientemente la zona del brazo por donde la había agarrado-. Y esta vez, Sakura, ¿me habría contado algo si no hubiera sido por esa pesadilla? Si no hubieras estado medio dormida y asustada, ¿me lo habrías contado, habrías confiado en mí?

-No lo sé -ella dejó escapar un leve gemido de confusión-. Mi madre no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Shao arrojó el cigarrillo antes de encenderlo. -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí y decirme eso? -dio un paso hacia ella, pero se contuvo y se acercó al bar-. Maldita seas, Sakura -masculló. Se sirvió una copa de Bourbon y bebió-. Quizá debí mantenerme alejado de ti -logró decir, más calmado-. Ya me dejaste tirado hace cinco años.

-¿Que yo te dejé tirado? -esta vez, ella levantó la voz-. Fuiste tú quien se marchó. Me dejaste porque no quería ser tu amante - Sakura se acercó a la barra y apoyó las manos sobre ella-. Saliste de mi casa y de mi vida y desde entonces sólo supe de ti por lo que leía en la prensa. No tardaste mucho en buscarte a otra. A otras muchas.

-Busqué a tantas como pude -dijo Shao, y bebió de nuevo-. Y tan rápido como pude. Utilizaba las mujeres, la bebida, el juego, cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarme de ti -observó los restos de licor de su vaso y añadió pensativamente-: No funcionó -dejó el vaso sobre la barra y la miró de nuevo-. Por eso comprendí que debía ser paciente contigo.

Los ojos de Sakura seguían enturbiados por el dolor.

-No me digas que fui yo quien te dejó tirado.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste -Shao la agarró de la muñeca cuando ella hizo amago de girarse para alejarse de él. La sujetó con fuerza, con la estrecha barra de caoba entre ambos-. Estábamos solos, ¿recuerdas? Tomoyo estaba pasando unos días fuera.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-¿De veras? -él enarcó una ceja. Sus ojos y su voz volvían a ser fríos-. Puede que haya un par de cosas que no recuerdes. Esa noche, cuando fui a tu casa, iba dispuesto a pedirte que te casaras conmigo

Sakura sentía cómo cada pensamiento, cada emoción, manaba de su cuerpo. Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Sorprendida? -Shao le soltó la muñeca y volvió a meterse la mano en el bolsillo en busca de un cigarrillo-. Por lo visto tenemos dos visiones muy distintas de aquella noche. Yo te quería –pronunció aquellas palabras con tal tono de reproche que ella se quedó sin habla-. Y durante todas las semanas que estuvimos juntos, te fui fiel. No toqué a ninguna otra mujer -encendió el cigarrillo y, mientras se prendía su punta, Sakura lo oyó decir suavemente-: Estuve a punto de volverme loco.

-Nunca me lo dijiste -su voz sonó débil y temblorosa. Sus ojos eran grandes órbitas verdes-. No dijiste ni una sola vez que me querías.

-Tú no dejabas de replegarte sobre ti misma -replicó él-. Sabía que eras virgen y que tenías miedo, aunque ignoraba por qué -le lanzó una larga y fija mirada-. Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si lo hubiera sabido, pero tú no confiaste en mí.

-Oh, Shaoran...

-Esa noche -prosiguió él-, estabas tan apasionada y había tanto silencio en la casa... Sentía cuánto me deseabas. Aquello me volvía loco. Cielo santo, intentaba mostrarme tierno y paciente, a pesar de que el deseo que sentía por ti me estaba destrozando -se pasó la mano crispada por el pelo-. Y tú te entregabas, te derretías allí donde te tocaba. Y luego... luego comenzaste a forcejear como una niña aterrorizada, me empujabas como si hubiera intentado matarte, me decías que no te tocara. Dijiste que no podías soportar que te tocara.

Volvió a mirarla, pero sus ojos ya no eran fríos.

-Tú eres la única mujer que ha podido hacerme tanto daño.

-Shaoran... -ella cerró los ojos-. Sólo tenía veinte años, y había tantas cosas que...

-Sí, ahora lo sé. Pero entonces no lo sabía –su tono sonó plano-. Aunque esta vez tampoco han cambiado tanto las cosas - Sakura abrió los ojos y empezó a decir algo, pero él sacudió la cabeza-. No, todavía no. No he acabado. Me mantuve alejado de ti para darte tiempo, como te dije. No había más remedio. No podía quedarme en Los Ángeles, esperando a que te decidieras. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que mantenerme a distancia, pero durante esos cinco años me concentré en mi carrera. Y tú hiciste lo mismo.

Hizo una pausa y extendió sus largos y elegantes manos sobre la superficie de la barra.

-Al echar la vista atrás, supongo que fue lo mejor. Tú necesitabas estabilizarte, y yo sentía el impulso de producir más. Cuando empecé a leer sobre ti constantemente en las columnas de chismorreos, comprendí que era hora de volver -vio cómo se abría su boca y cómo ardían sus ojos-. Enfádate cuanto quieras cuando haya acabado -dijo él secamente-. Pero no me interrumpas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, intentando dominarse.

-Está bien, continúa -logró decir, y volvió a mirarlo.

-Vine a los Estados Unidos sin ninguna intención concreta, salvo la de verte. La idea surgió gracias a _Fantasía _cuando estaba en Nueva York. Utilicé la banda sonora para recuperarte -dijo con sencillez y sin pedir disculpas-. Mientras estaba en esa cabina de grabación, mirándote, comprendí que seria capaz de utilizar cualquier pretexto. Pero la banda sonora dio resultado -apartó su vaso vacío con la punta del dedo-. No mentí cuando dije que quería trabajar contigo otra vez por motivos profesionales, ni cuando dije que eras la persona idónea para _Fantasía. _Pero lo habría hecho si hubiera sido necesario. Así que puede que no fueras tan desencaminada aquel día, en los acantilados -se apartó de la barra y se acercó a la ventana-. Naturalmente, no me proponía sólo llevarte a la cama.

Sakura sintió que le ardía la garganta.

-Shaoran... -tragó saliva y cerró los ojos-. En toda mi vida, nada me ha avergonzado tanto como lo que te dije ese día. La rabia no es excusa, pero esperaba... esperaba que me perdonaras.

Shao giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola un momento.

-Quizá, si no te hubieras ido, habría sido más fácil.

-Tuve que irme. Te lo decía en la nota...

-¿Qué nota? -su voz se afiló al darse la vuelta para mirarla. Ella no sabía si dar un paso atrás o adelante.

-La nota que te dejé encima del piano, con las partituras.

-Yo no vi ninguna nota. No vi nada, excepto que no estabas allí -dejó escapar un largo suspiro-. Metí todas las partituras en un maletín. No vi la nota.

-Tomoyo llamó un rato después de que te fueras para decirme que había habido un accidente.

Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en ella.

-¿Qué accidente?

Sakura lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Tu madre? -dijo él, leyéndolo en sus ojos.

-Sí. Había tenido un accidente. Tuve que volver enseguida.

Él se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Quería, pero no pude -ella entrelazó los dedos para que no le temblaran las manos-. El doctor Karter dijo que era cuestión de horas. Al final... -hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta-. Llegué tarde, de todos modos.

Shao sintió que la ira lo abandonaba de golpe.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Sakura no entendía por qué aquella afirmación tan sencilla y apacible hizo aflorar las lágrimas que no había derramado antes y que cegaron sus ojos e inundaron su garganta hasta el punto de dejarla sin habla.

-Me volví un poco loco cuando volví a casa y vi que habías hecho las maletas y te habías ido –Shao hablaba ahora cansinamente-. No sé muy bien qué hice al principio. Después, me emborraché. A la mañana siguiente guardé las partituras, metí algunas cosas en la maleta y me marché a Estados Unidos. Pasé un par de días en Nueva York, intentando aclararme. Parece que paso mucho tiempo corriendo detrás de ti. Es duro para el orgullo. En Nueva York se me ocurrieron unas cuantas razones muy lógicas para regresar a Inglaterra y olvidarme de ti. Pero había un pequeño punto, muy básico, que no podía dejar de lado, la miró de nuevo. Ella estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza inclinada de modo que el pelo recogido dejaba al descubierto su esbelto cuello.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

-Shaoran... -ella giró la cara empapada en lágrimas. Parpadeó, cegada por aquellos prismas de luz, y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente al ver que hacía ademán de acercarse a ella-. No, por favor. No podré hablar si me tocas -respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos-. He cometido un grave error. Tengo que decírtelo.

Shao se mantuvo apartado de ella, aunque la impaciencia comenzaba a apoderarse de él otra vez.

-Yo he dicho lo que tenía que decir -contestó-. Supongo que ahora te toca a ti.

-Hace cinco años -comenzó ella-, había cosas que no podía decirte, cosas que ni siquiera yo entendía porque estaba muy... confusa por todo lo que me estaba pasando. Mi carrera, la fama, el dinero, los focos... -las palabras salían a borbotones, y su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte-. Todo sucedió de repente. No tuve tiempo para acostumbrarme. De repente estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li -se echó a reír y se enjugó de nuevo las lágrimas-. Shaoran Li, nada menos. Debes comprender que eras para mí una imagen, un nombre en un disco, y de la noche a la mañana era un hombre de carne y hueso, y te quería.

Se humedeció los labios y se acercó a la ventana para mirar fuera, como había hecho él.

-Y mi madre... mi madre era responsabilidad mía, Shaoran. Siempre he tenido esa sensación, y eso no es algo que pueda cambiar de un día para otro. Tú eras un auténtico caballero andante. No podía... no quería hablarte de esa parte de mi vida. Tenía miedo, y nunca estuve segura de ti. Nunca me dijiste que me querías, Shaoran.

-Estaba aterrorizado -murmuró él- de lo que sentía por ti. Fuiste la primera -se encogió de hombros-. Pero siempre te apartabas de mí. Levantabas una señal de "prohibido el paso" cada vez que me acercaba a ti.

Ella cruzó los brazos.

-Parecía que siempre querías tantas cosas... Incluso ahora, en Cornualles, cuando estábamos tan unidos. Nunca parecías conformarte. Siempre tenía la sensación de que esperabas algo más.

-Sigues levantando barreras, Sakura -ella se giró, y sus ojos se encontraron-. No me basta con tu cuerpo. No es eso lo que he estado esperando cinco años.

-El amor debería ser suficiente -replicó ella, de pronto enfadada y confusa.

-No -Shao sacudió la cabeza, cortándola-. No es suficiente. Quiero mucho más que eso –esperó un momento mientras observaba las emociones que cruzaban su rostro-. Quiero tu confianza sin condiciones, sin excepciones. Quiero un compromiso, un compromiso total. Esta vez es todo o nada, Sakura.

Ella dio marcha atrás.

-No puedes poseerme, Shaoran.

Un rápido destello de furia iluminó sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, no quiero poseerte, pero quiero que me pertenezcas. ¿Es que no sabes que es distinto?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo un minuto entero. Bajó los brazos, ya no tenía frío. La tensión que había empezado a trepar por su nuca se desvaneció.

-No -dijo con suavidad-. Debería haberlo sabido.

Se acercó despacio a él. Era vivamente consciente de cada detalle de su cara: las cejas oscuras y expresivas fruncidas pensativamente; los ojos ámbar, fijos, pero iluminados por una chispa de ira; el leve toque de malva bajo ellos que denotaba su insomnio. Comprendió entonces que lo quería más como mujer de lo que lo había querido siendo una niña. Una mujer podía amar sin miedo, sin restricciones. Levantó un dedo para acariciar su mejilla como si quisiera disipar la tensión.

Entonces se fundieron en un abrazo, unidas sus bocas. Shao le acarició el pelo y le fue quitando las horquillas hasta que su melena quedó suelta.

Murmuró algo que ella no tuvo necesidad de entender y volvió a hundirse en su boca. Comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro con urgencia. No hacían falta palabras. Sólo buscaban tocarse, entregarse, colmarse el uno al otro.

Los dedos de Shao se trabaron al intentar bajarle la cremallera del vestido, haciéndole maldecir, y ella rió, jadeante, hasta que Shao la tumbó con él sobre la alfombra. Luego, de algún modo, sus cuerpos se encontraron. Sakura sintió los estremecimientos que sacudían a Shao, tan semejantes a los suyos, cuando se tocaron. La boca de él no era más ávida que la suya, sus manos no eran menos exigentes. Su pasión ardía, límpida y radiante. El deseo brotó en ambos, y Sakura lo atrajo hacia sí, ansiosa por hacerlo suyo, frenética por entregarse.

Un placer puro la atravesó por entero, meciéndola una y otra vez mientras se movía con él.

Shao tenía la cara enterrada entre su pelo, el cuerpo húmedo a su tacto. El aire escapaba de los pulmones de Sakura en gemidos y jadeos mientras se llevaban el uno al otro cada vez más alto y más aprisa. Luego pasó la urgencia, y la dulzura ocupó su lugar.

El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras yacían juntos. Ninguno de los dos habló, ni se movió. Las tensiones y la ira, el éxtasis y la desesperación, habían desaparecido. Sólo quedaba una suave dicha. Sakura sentía su aliento rozar levemente su cuello.

-Shaoran... -murmuró, dejando que sus labios rozaran su piel.

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que todavía tengo algo que decir, pero se me ha ido de la cabeza -dejó escapar una risa en voz baja.

Shao levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Puede que vuelvas a recordarlo. Seguramente no era nada importante.

-Tienes razón, seguro -sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-. Tenía algo que ver con quererte más allá de la cordura o con algo parecido, y con desear pertenecer más que nada en el mundo. Nada importante.

Shao se inclinó sobre ella para besarla y le mordió el labio, todavía tierno.

-Estabas distraída -dijo, y deslizó un dedo por su pecho.

Sakura pasó las manos sobre su espalda.

-Esta vez... -él comenzó a saborear su cuello y su hombro-. Esta vez, bajaremos el ritmo. Y pondremos un poco más de orquestación, ¿no crees? -sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza sobre su pezón.

-Sí, bastante más orquestación. Shaoran... –sus palabras se perdieron en un gemido de placer cuando le lengua de él encontró su oído-. Una vez más, con sentimiento -musitó.

_**Fin**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Bueno he aquí el final de este ficc espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo como yo he disfrutado adaptándolo, un agradecimiento a la autora por haber creado este maravilloso libro, bueno espero que me sigan acompañando en mis otras adaptaciones adiós!**_

_Y Un agradecimiento muy especial ha:_

_Chii hime chan_

_cainat06_

_Didi_

_Chika-Phantom-Li_

_Por sus maravillosos y fantásticos Reviews que me han acompañado a lo largo del ficc._


End file.
